Aliens With Trapper Hats 2: The Brave Little Toaster
by toonfreak
Summary: The sequel to the original "Aliens With Trapper Hats" is here! Enjoy some laughs, adventure, and other random stuff, as we continue to follow the story of a Ruby, a Yellow Pearl, and their Keronian friend! (Rated T for some cursing and action sequences) A big thanks to Karl Hadrika for the new cover image!
1. Chapter 1

Gamma was deep in thought about all he had been through. The frog figured he was a fairly lucky Keronian...despite the fact that he was currently in a hospital bed. After going up against Yellow Diamond, it was a miracle he was still in one piece. No amputations were needed either...although the stitches on the back of his left leg were somewhat painful and itchy under the temporary cast.

Not even an annoying cast could ruin Gamma's mood today though!

Today was special!

Today, Gamma was going back home! The frog quickly nabbed the plushie that had been watching over him. His good friend Toaster, (a Ruby from Homeworld) had insisted that her stuffed bread toy, Fred, watch the Keronian in her absence. Only his immediate family had been allowed to visit him in the hospital room. All alternative species (including Gems) had to wait in the medical branch's waiting room.

A human nurse entered the Keronian's room with a wheelchair. "Are you ready to go home Mr. Gamama?"

"Gamma- If you please...and I don't think the wheelchair is necessary-" as the Keronian put on airs, he attempted to stand up from the hospital bed, and immediately proceeded to fall over onto himself.

"ARE YOU OK?!" The nurse gasped in surprise!

"MMPH..." fortunately, Fred had cushioned most of the fall. The frog had forgotten in his excitement that his casted leg had 34 stitches, and he hadn't walked in several days.

"The wheelchair is...erm...required when leaving the hospital..."

"I can see why..." Gamma's speech was muffled through the floor.

* * *

After the human assisted the alien into the chair, she proceeded to wheel Gamma into the hospital waiting room.

"GAMMA!" A familiar voice shouted the frog's name before approaching the wheelchair.

"Toaster!" The frog smiled at the little Ruby. "Good to see you!"

The Gem was wiggling with excitement. It was obvious, however, that she was having to restrain herself from hugging her friend. Her excitement was creating an unbearable heat, and she was not wanting to hurt Gamma so close after surgery.

"Did...did Fred watch over you?"

"He did a fine job!" Gamma handed the stuffed animal back to Toaster. She hugged it with affection, before storing it back into her gemstone.

A doctor suddenly entered the room. "Mr Gamama?"

Gamma flinched slightly at hearing his full real name again. The doctor continued: It's time to take off the cast..."

* * *

A bit of finagling with the doctor's tools later, and the cast proceeded to crack open. The Keronian's leg looked unusually petite and malnourished compared to its brother.

Acapella stuck out her tongue in disgust. "UGH...it looks so...deformed?" The Yellow Pearl was obviously not terribly great at bedside manner.

The doctor explained: "It will go back to normal, as long as Gamama sticks to his physical therapy, and walks a little bit every day. He just needs to build up his stamina again."

At this statement, Gamma unconsciously began to itch the (now exposed) stitches on the back of his leg.

The doctor took notice of this behavior immediately. "Do not itch the wound Mr. Gamama! You could risk breaking the stitches!

The Keronian stopped immediately, looking quite guilty. Somehow, his stitches were itching even MORE now that he knew he could not touch them. The Keronian proceeded to scratch the back of his head under his hat with frustration. The doctor slightly smacked the hand in warning. There were stitches in this spot too- left over from some of the reconstructive skull surgery the medical team had to perform...

* * *

Gamma felt incredibly stupid. After failing to not mess with his stitches, the doctor ordered a massive plastic cone collar for the creature. His hat had been removed and handed to Acapella to prevent further irritation (and for safe keeping). Try as he might, Gamma could not itch the stitches on the back of his head through the massive cone! Frustrated, the frog began to scratch the stitches on his leg again...

* * *

Not only did Gamma feel stupid now, but his dignity had diminished. The medical team had found the most fluffy, thick, soft, human socks they had on hand, and proceeded to tape the socks onto all of the Keronian's stitch-free arms and legs.

The alien accepted defeat in frustration. As the doctor handed Acapella a packet of medical instructions.

The doctor explained: "You are lucky he is a Keronian. It will only take a week and a half for him to recover. Make sure he doesn't scratch his wounds, or they will risk getting infected or opening up. The stitches should dissipate on their own once they heal. Here-" The doctor proceeded to hand Acapella two tubs of something. "-one of these is filled with medical oatmeal. If you let him swim with the oatmeal in the tub, it will help the irritation. This other container is filled with aloe. Try to apply this on the wounds to speed up the healing. Make sure he gets plenty of liquids and food high in protein."

Acapella nodded in understanding.

Gamma attempted to swish his head every-which-way to get a better look at what was going on, however, the cone seemed to be excellent at blocking his view from everything.

Gamma drooped his head in defeat.

"Don't worry Gamma! It will only be for a little time..." Toaster attempted to give hope to the frog. Gamma proceeded to mumble to himself as he attempted to itch his leg through one of the fluffy socks...

* * *

Upon arriving back to the house, the Crystal Gems welcomed the party with a special surprise! They had bought a (slightly used) computer, and had successfully hooked up the device to a live chat room. The computer featured Gamma's parents...as well as his friend, Lilolo. Due to some of the MIB's legal mumbo-jumbo, the Keronians had decided to stay on Earth with Gamma, but were legally required to live in Japan due to certain contractual laws.

Gamma would have been much more happy to see his kin welcome him home...if he hadn't come through the door looking like a fluffy teddy bear with an upside-down lampshade on his head.

His father laughed! "What on Keron are you wearing son?! You look like someone who caught a Parasyte and had to be quarantined!"

His mother Prolulu piped up: "Oh HUSH dear! He's been through so much...I'm sure this look is only temporary."

"He looks ridiculous! I'm just trying to make light of a serious situation..."

Toaster piped up: "They gave Gamma this stuff to help him heal fast! He's super itchy!"

Gamma blushed, before attempting to change the subject: "So...how's Japan?"

"Oh! It's lovely dear! It's a bit rural for my tastes, but they have an entire community devoted to alien life...and it's far enough from any humans to not have to worry about cloaking! You should see the diversity in the neighborhood here! Puchuus, Cabbits, Amantos, Cybertronians, Cloudians...if you can name it, it's a neighbor of ours!" Prolulu chuckled to herself.

"Sounds nice...kinda dangerous though..."

"Oh POSH!" Gamma's mother waved her hand in the most calm of manners. "Don't stereotype Gamama dear! Even the seemingly most terrifying species that live here are in similar situations. Many escaped from their home planets due to a conflict of interest. Everyone is just trying to make a peaceful living."

"Well, thanks for checking in on me! I'm pretty bushed though...the doctor said I need some rest to recuperate."

"Oh! Of course sweetheart! Keep us posted! We love you!"

The Keronians all waved cheerfully before ending the call.

Gamma sighed in relief. Things had improved for everyone. His Keronian family and friend were now just a phone call away.

Both of the Topaz the group had kidnapped during the raid in Yellow Diamond's chambers had decided to take advantage of their new freedom. They had borrowed Lilolo's ship to see the entire wonders of the cosmos as they had always wanted.

The two remaining Yellow Pearls that the Crystal Gems had collected- Lucky and Iris were now working at the MIB itself.

Yup. Everything was better...EXCEPT FOR THESE DAMN STITCHES! The Keronian suddenly flailed in frustration as he attempted to itch his leg with one of the fuzzy socks again.

The Crystal Gems informed Acapella how to work the computer, before excusing themselves. Gamma was beginning to yawn with exhaustion, and they didn't want to overstay their welcome.

* * *

Thus the trio- Acapella, Toaster, and Gamma were left on their own, in their Earth dwelling, once more.

Gamma immediately attempted to scratch his leg stitches through one of his fuzzy socks again. The frog flailed with discomfort.

"Alright. That's enough of that..." Acapella dragged the frog by the cone, into the washroom.

The Pearl proceeded to fill the tub with lukewarm water, and poor some medical oatmeal into the brew.

"There! Now, stop complaining! Swim in oatmeal or whatever..." Acapella left the washroom and slammed the door behind her!

Gamma looked at the tub full of food with skepticism. Why in the world would swimming in food make him feel better? Humans were weird.

Still, he was willing to try anything at this point. The Keronian got into the tub and began to swim in circles. He neglected to remove his plastic cone first, so the activity seemed slightly awkward. Strangely enough, the water was easing the itching rather quickly. The Keronian relaxed.

Eventually, the bath water turned cold. The frog began to nod off, and drained the tub quickly. He climbed out and dried himself off. Gamma than noticed that the large bottle of aloe had been left on the counter. The Keronian squirted some of the odd green goop on his hand, and rubbed it on his leg stitches. It felt cool on the itch, and helped ever so slightly. The Keronian than hobbled into the living room, and fell asleep on the couch as comfortably as possible.

* * *

The next week was incredibly rough.

Gamma slept through most of it, and only woke up to use the oatmeal and aloe.

As it turns out, Acapella was the most annoyingly accurate caretaker EVER. Every four hours on the dot, the Yellow Pearl would wake Gamma from his slumber, make him walk in a circle 20 times, insist that he drink a large glass of water, force him to eat a plate of whatever she had made, and then sing him back to sleep again.

Toaster wasn't terribly helpful either. She didn't seem to grasp the concept of how long organic medical healing took. The tiny Ruby was incredibly impatient, and would frequently wake up Gamma wanting to play.

It got so bad, that the Keronian had to hide just to get a decent sleep. This was particularly difficult, because the hiding place had to be big enough to fit the annoying cone around his head. The Keronian finally settled on one of the houses larger closets. The space was free from any clutter, could be locked from the inside, and was genuinely dark and relaxing. The frog proceeded to move several blankets and pillows here, and would lock himself in if he needed an undisturbed nap.

* * *

Finally, the day came to remove the cone and socks. An MIB doctor gave the alien a house call, and nodded in agreement as he looked over the Keronian. The stitches had almost disappeared entirely. All the wounds were closed. It seemed that Gamma was almost as good as new! He still needed to exorcise his bad leg a bit, but overall, the treatment was over!

As the doctor removed the socks and cone, the Keronian naturally began to clean any part that had been covered by medical equipment. Like a cat licking its fur, Gamma began to violently rub his neck, arms, face, and legs with his own musk. He worked quickly to expand his glossy film so that the parts of himself that were most dry could be hydrated once more.

He also proceeded to itch all the irritated spots in comfort. Where the stitches had been, there were now only (nearly) invisible lines in the skin.

To finish up the facade, Acapella handed Gamma his hat back. The small, red Keronian put it on with pride. Gamma smiled, but immediately began to lose his footing through his fatigue. The frog proceeded to climb on the couch, and fall asleep again.

The doctor concluded: "I can tell you've been taking care of Mr. Gamama wonderfully! All he needs now is rest and exercise for his bad leg." The man nodded to himself. "Just be grateful It wasn't a human- it takes us at least several months to overcome surgery like this..."

Acapella thanked the doctor for his time, as the man returned back to his vehicle, and drove off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

After hanging up with the humans from the MIB, Blue Diamond was furious! Her sister...well...her sister had a fairly stubborn attitude, as well as an extreamly short temper.

Blue Diamond wouldn't lie- she had seen Yellow shatter dozens of Gems in a fit of rage before...but never in a million years did the leader think her sister was idiotic enough to demonstrate such a temper towards another species...especially if the species had signed a peace treaty literally months prior!

What the stars was she thinking?!

"Pearl..." Blue Diamond gritted her teeth.

"Yes my Diamond?"

"Please contact Yellow."

"As you wish...my Diamond..." The Blue Pearl proceeded to call the Diamond line. The thing rang a few times, but no one answered. Concerned, the Blue Pearl gazed up at her Diamond for assistance.

Blue Diamond's face soured. "If she thinks she can simply ignore me, she has another thing coming!" The monarch placed her hand on the floor. "Come my Pearl! We shall pay her a visit."

The Blue Pearl hopped onto her master's hand obediently, before the duo headed toward the leader's ship...

* * *

Upon arrival, Blue Pearl opened Yellow Diamond's chamber door.

The sight that greeted them was not only chaotic, but also confusing.

The entire back wall of Yellow's room had been demolished by (what seemed to be) a massive explosion! There were gargantuan footprints that had distroyed and put shoe prints on the tile's floor. Fire marks littered the walls, the massive throne had toppled to the side...several Gems that were looking at the destruction through the explosion hole, quickly saluted Blue Diamond before scattering in a frenzy. Perhaps the most odd sight of this entire situation though, was the fact that Yellow Diamond was lieing down in the massive rubble pile- sleeping and snoring quite loudly...as if this amount of distruction was no more important then some mild paperwork!

"YELLOW!" Blue Diamond screamed in a rage!

"Mmmph..." The Yellow leader made an unconscious moan in response.

"YELLOW! WAKE UP, YOU MASSIVE CLOD!"

Yellow Diamond opened her eye slowly at the insult, only to bolt upright quickly, and look around her chambers in a sudden panic! The Gem turned to her Blue sister sheepishly.

"Would you mind telling me WHAT THE FRACK is going on?!" Blue tapped her foot impatiently.

Typicly, when Blue Diamond was around, she was in a state of grieving. The fact that she was acting THIS aggressive and serious was incredibly off-putting to Yellow. The leader blinked a few times in surprise. "Mph...an accident?" She responded with just a tinge of guilt.

"Accident? ACCIDENT?!" As Blue shouted, Yellow Diamond squinted slightly. "...Tell me than, oh DEAR sister! If this whole thing was an "accident", why did I just receive a communication...from HUMANS no less- about treason, murder, property damage, and a billion other accounts of accusations against Galactic Law?!"

Yellow sunk into herself, slightly surprised! She obviously had NO CLUE Humans had the ability to think...much less communicate to her sister on the Diamond Line. She had (unwisely), underestimated the idiotic primates.

"The PICTURES Yellow! They had pictures- horrible grotesque things of what you had done to a Keronian soldier! There were hostages involved, whitness accounts!"

"Y-You must understand Blue. I had nothing but the best intentions at heart! Think of the good of Homeworld! We ended up with an extra beneficial planet to further our rescourses!"

"Yes, but, did we not receive that planet as compensation? It was a part of a peace treaty for the incident at the Galactic Council? Why on Homeworld would you continue to attack Keronians after retrieving such a generous gift?! Unless..." Blue Diamond gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Her eyes grew in fear, as she turned to her sister in shock.

Yellow Diamond suddenly looked incredibly guilty.

"YELLOW! Did...did you lie about the severity of your injuries to...gain us another drilling planet?!"

"I...might have elaborated the story...just a smidge...and than attempted to distroy the witnesses' in order to cover up the little lie..." Yellow shrugged to her sister in hopes of making light of the incredibly serious situation.

"Oh Yellow..." Blue looked at her sister with a great amount of betrail and disappointment. "What did you DO?! How many rules did you break?"

Yellow said nothing.

"I'm...I'm sorry to have to do this Yellow, but I think it would be in our species best interest if I replace you at council meetings until the heat of this scandal dies down." Blue nodded.

Yellow's face contorted in a rage-induced disappointment. Blue stood firm. "I will have my Bismuths repair your chambers as soon as possible Yellow, but I'm going to have to insist that you call me before making anymore significant decisions." Blue glanced at her sister with disappointment before taking her leave.

Blue wondered to herself how she was going to fix this horrendous situation, and make things right as her Pearl followed her back to the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

After questioning the two Yellow Pearls, Lucky and Iris were determined to be fairly innocent by MIB standards. The duo were incredibly new Gems- only a few months old.

In fact, the sisters were the youngest Gems the agency had come across!

Their story, unfortunately, boarderlined on a human abuse case.

The MIB agent inquired: "Sooo...let me get this straight...your Diamond, YELLOW Diamond, was encouraging mutations within Pearl gemstones...ON PURPOSE?!"

The duo nodded.

"Why on Earth...?!"

Lucky answered: "She wanted a Pearl that could sing her to sleep...not a common trait in our Gem-type."

"...but...but...WHY?! It's not like Gems need sleep in the first place..."

Iris looked at the human sadly. "She wanted to replace something she had lost. Not once did she allow me to sing her into an unconscious state. It seems, she simply wanted my form to exist, just to prove that she could."

"Yellow Diamond kept us in her storage room frequently. No one was even allowed to know about Iris. Her medical condition is considered taboo on our planet."

The human seemed baffled by this. "How...how many Pearls did she destroy before settling on you two?"

"..."

"...at least 50...definitely more. I-I have no clue how many sets were created before ours..." Lucky seemed...upset with the question.

The agent shuffled uncomfortably. "I-I would hope, (and naturally) assume you two would prefer to stay on Earth rather than be returned to Homeworld?"

Iris smiled. "That would be lovely! Everyone here has been so kind and understanding..."

* * *

Thusly, the regular set of citizen tests began for the two Pearls. When asked to empty out the contents of their gemstones, the result was underwhelming.

Lucky had a single biscuit-looking item...perhaps emergency rations for the Keronians in case food became scarce.

Iris only had a individual piece of shiny cloth- she claimed to enjoy how the item felt. It was soft, and helped keep her mind occupied during times of stress.

* * *

It was now time for the medical testing and questioning. The MIB doctors decided to flip a coin to see who would evaluate Lucky and Iris. Typically, Gem medical evaluations were easy, but, admittedly, NO one had attempted a medical test in two purposely created mutated Gems before. No one knew what bad news or horrors awaited in the examining room.

The coin was flipped.

The chosen doctor swore slightly, before entering the medical room with the two Yellow Pearls. The man began asking about both Gem's medical history:

"Has anyone from your mother stone had a weak gemstone?"

"I...am unsure." Lucky answered. "Yellow Diamond crushed every single Pearl from our same mother stone almost as soon as they emerged. We were unable to compare gemstones before getting slaughtered..."

The doctor seemed disgusted and apalled at this! He attempted to continue: "Have you ever experienced cracking?"

"Thank the stars no." Lucky nodded.

The doctor nodded with relief. "Are your forms prone to static discharge?"

Lucky tilted her head in confusion. "Well, I CAN do this..." immediately, the Pearl's form began to slowly dissapear! The doctor stared in wonderment as the creature seemed to dissolve entirely!

"Does this count?" The invisible Pearl asked.

"Erm-erg...uh..." the medical doctor seemed baffled. "D-Does that HURT?!"

"Not in the slightest." Lucky made herself visible yet again.

At this point, the doctor was so shocked, he feared to answer the last question: "Any irregularities in facets?"

"I cannot see well." Iris piped up. "Everything is super blurry. I can only make out basic blobs of colors..."

The doctor nodded, before taking out an eye chart. The chart featured basic pictures instead of letters. The man placed the poster on the farthest wall of the room. He pointed at one of the biggest pictures on the poster-A Diamond Symbol. "Can you tell what this is?" The man asked Iris, as he pointed to the logo.

The Pearl squinted. "Erm...I see...blue and pink?"

The doctor seemed disappointed. Iris' sight was so fuzzy, her vision couldn't even register the white and yellow coloring on her own planet's symbol. The doctor frowned. "Iris-was it? You may have to see our optometrist. I would like to see if glasses could help your vision."

"Glass-is? Do they hurt?"

"Not at all! You place them on your head, and they help you see better!"

"OH!" Iris clapped her hands once excitedly at this notion! "It would be wonderful not to bump into things constantly!"

The doctor smiled, before turning to Lucky. "...and what about you Lucky? Do YOU have any irregularities in facets?"

"I don't know about that..."

"Oh! Oh! What about your weird bump Lucky?" Iris piped up.

Lucky blushed horribly.

"Weird bump?" The doctor tilted his head in intrigue.

"Yes! Lucky has a weird bump hidden in her hair! I've attempted to check it several times...but all I can see is yellow...on occasion, it moves when I touch it!"

"MOVES?!" The doctor glanced at Lucky more concerned than ever. "Let's have a look see..." the doctor proceeded to produce a new comb, and began to part the Pearl's bobby cut to the side...

"WAAAGH!" The doctor yelped in surprise as he discovered the source of the confusion.

Slightly spooked, Lucky inquired: "What is it doctor?! Something BAD?!"

The man sighed in response. "No...no...just gave me a bit of a shock is all..."

"Well?! What is it?!"

"It's...a hand."

"WHAT?!"

Sure enough, the Pearl's haircut had been perfectly hiding a fully grown extra hand sticking out of the top of her head. The hand waved at the doctor pleasantly.

"Are...are you making it do that?"

"Do WHAT?!" Lucky was clearly uncomfortable that there was a random Gem hand growing out of the top of her head this entire time, that she had NO CLUE was there!

"Let me try something..." The doctor poked the hand curiously. "...can you feel this?"

"NO!"

"How about THIS?..." The doctor pinched the hand, resulting in the limb cowering, before slapping the doctor's arm! The doctor rang out a yelp at this before Lucky answered: "I...I can't feel anything!"

"Huh...fascinating!" The hand proceeded to give the doctor "the bird", before the man re-combed the hair back to it's rightful place. "Well, that was...interesting." The doctor looked at Lucky with fascination. It seems through the mutation your leader forced upon you, you ended up with an extra hand on your head! Try to remember- were any of your sisters missing limbs?"

"Lots of them..."

"Well, I think I just found one of them! Seems to have a mind of it's own too..."

"Doctor! I don't want some random Gem's hand growing out of my head for the rest of my exsistance!" Lucky drooped in embarrassment.

"Unfortunately, you don't have much of a choice. Surgery is not an option for Gems- you guys simply "poof" every time we attempt it." The doctor nodded sadly. "I would suggest to treat the hand as you would your own...it seems- erm...friendly enough.."

Lucky glared at the doctor with disappointment.

* * *

Iris visited the MIB optometrist next. Unfortunately, the tests and glasses didn't seem to help the Gem's vision in the slightest.

The Yellow Pearl was incredibly disappointed...she had hoped that the human devices would fix her medical issue. Seeing the Gem's disappointment, the optometrist attempted to cheer the creature up. "Don't worry about it Iris! There are so many activities you can pick up here on Earth...lots of humans have similar sight conditions and lead perfectly normal lives!"

The Pearl grumbled.

* * *

For the temperament and empathy test, Iris ended up with a small grey kitten. The Pearl seemed incredibly confused. She asked what was moving on the table.

"It's a kitten! Humans keep them for company. They are very soft!"

Iris attempted to stick her hand near the Grey blob. She could feel something wet as the cat sniffed the alien's hand with curiosity. The Pearl jumped at this surprise unexpectedly, before the kitten began to rub it's forehead all over her arm. Sure enough, a majority of the creature was pleasantly soft! Iris attempted to pet the animal, and was met with an annoyed "MEW!" When she acedently ended up petting the feline backwards.

"OH! I'm so sorry! Did I do something wrong?!"

"No...you just pet him the wrong way. Pet in this direction..."

The agent guided Iris' hand so that the fur was being groomed in the correct direction.

The kitten purred, and settled.

* * *

Lucky ended up with the Parakeet for her test, and was surprised when the creature took flight, and ended up sitting on her sholder. The Pearl froze in a state of shock, attempting to not hurt the animal.

The newly discovered hand had other plans. Sensing a new something nearby, the hand rustled through Lucky's hair, and managed to find the bird while poking and prodding with curiosity. When the parakeet got poked in the side, the bird let out a threatening honk at the rogue hand. The limb retreated in surprise, before feeling for the bird's head, and massaging it's feathers affectionately! The bird chirped in surprise, and fluffed itself in comfort!

The whole while, the human simply sat, mouth agape, watching the completely bizarre display.

Lucky blushed. She figured the hand was less dormant than it had been, now that it knew there was no longer an angry Diamond in the area. It really did seem to have it's own separate unconscious state...how very odd...

* * *

"Well these tests results are...erm...VERY interesting..." Agent Zed had invited the duo into his office as he looked over the corresponding paperwork. "It has already been marked down that YOU Lucky can dissapear, and YOU Iris can sing people to sleep- much like Acapella..."

The duo nodded.

"...I, however, would like to learn more about this odd extra hand of yours..."

Lucky blushed terribly. To the human's surprise, the hand rustled its way out of Lucky's hair, as if it had overheard the conversation. The Pearl sat, incredibly annoyed as the odd thing shuffled a good majority of her haircut over her eyes.

"Fastinating!" Zed looked at the thing with interest. The man grabbed a pencil and handed it to the severed limb. He then held up a piece of paper on a clipboard and encouraged the odd thing to answer some questions.

"Who are you?" Zed waited with curiosity, as the hand scribbled something in Gemmish. The limb than proceeded to poke Lucky with the eraser part of the pencil...hoping she could dictate.

Grumbling, Lucky translated:

"I am the right hand of Yellow Pearl 234XB5! It is nice to meet you!" The hand gave a thumbs up!

Zed continued: "Can you hear us?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Lucky's ears." The writing method was slow-but precise. Lucky decided to barge in: "Hey! How come you never showed yourself proper until now?!"

The hand wrote quickly and violently. "Yellow Diamond would have killed Yellow Pearl 234XB5 hand, Iris, AND Lucky! Scary..."

"Well, she's not wrong..." Iris butted in. "If Yellow Diamond would have seen you with a hand growing out of your head, we would've all been slaughtered on the spot..."

Lucky huffed in annoyance as the hand began to write again: "Lucky is nice. Lucky is the only one that could bring Gamama's parents food. Lucky saved Iris' life, and told her stories of hope. Lucky is important. Lucky is a very important Gem. Yellow Pearl 234XB5 hand NOT important...incomplete...only a hand...no other parts." The hand drooped sadly at this. Apparently, she was NOT one of the other Pearls missing parts, but was simply an incomplete Pearl that had somehow attached itself to Lucky while in the crust. The thing seemed depressed and ashamed of itself, as it rustled back into its hiding place.

Even though she had been complaining about the thing all afternoon, Lucky couldn't help but feel sorry for the sad limb.

"Oh...Lucky! You upset her!" Iris seemed downtrodden.

Lucky's guilt multiplied ten fold. She rummaged through her own hair a bit before finding the hand, and holding it with her own. As strange as it seemed, Lucky began to reassure the odd thing: "It must have been difficult...hiding for so long...you did an excellent job! You even fooled ME!"

The hand rustled out of the hair again, and seemed to nod in an odd fashion.

"Well! This has been an exciting and informative chat!" Agent Zed looked proud of himself! "Good to know that mystery has been solved!"

"A completely different Pearl...hidden all this time..." As Lucky thought about this, the hand seemed to nod again, before patting Lucky on the head in thankfulness.

* * *

The conversation soon drifted to Agent Zed asking the Pearls if they wanted a specific job title while on planet to earn their keep.

Iris seemed interested! She had never had a job before...she had been stuck in her master's closet for so long...

* * *

Of course (as per tradition) Agent Zed introduced the Pearls to the adoption program first. As Iris and Lucky glanced in the one way window, small, orphaned, human children were playing with toys.

Iris tilted her head...not really understanding the situation. All she could see were small, moving blobs, playing with even smaller colorful blobs. The Pearl squinted with frustration.

"These are children. New Earth humans that don't have a home or a family."

Lucky gasped! "That's awful! I don't know what I would do if Iris disappeared! Lucky looked at the children sadly.

A big human came into the nursery, and clapped her hands! It was nap time. Iris could hear the howls of disappointment as the children begged to play a bit longer! The poor teacher attempted to calm down the kids, as she began to set up the sleeping mats. Eventually, the lights were turned off- and the woman began to play some music to help calm down the little ones. This proved to be terribly unsuccessful. Only half of the humans began to nap.

Iris had a sudden idea! "Could...could I use the intercom in the nursery?"

Agent Zed nodded, before leading the Pearl to the equipment.

"Please hold your ears." The party obeyed. Soon, the Yellow Pearl was singing a calming tune into the nursery. Instantly, every child calmed down and began to sleep on their appropriate mats...even the teacher began to snore!

Iris squinted into the dark nursery, but could no longer see anything but stationary blobs where the sad and upset ones once stood.

Agent Zed seemed mightily pleased with this result! "Well! It seems you have found your nitch Iris! You sang all the abandoned humans to sleep!"

The Pearl blushed. "It was nothing...just trying to be helpful..."

"...and helpful you were! I must ask, just for curiosity's sake...would you two like to stay at the MIB and work here? We could always use more diversity in our alien employees, and you could really help us out by singing to the children every day..."

Iris blushed even more so! "I-I'm helpful?"

"Yes! Yes you are! You could even calm down roudy lifeformes that must be examined, locked up, or quarantined!"

"I-I'm helpful!" Iris couldn't believe her ears! "Did you hear that Lucky?! I'm HELPFUL!" The Pearl felt suddenly giddy! She never thought in a thousand light years that SHE could help ANYONE!

Lucky couldn't do anything but smile. The hand on top of her head gave Iris a thumbs up! (even if she couldn't see it).

"Well, if you want to stay here and help out Iris, I will support you 100%! If this is really what you want to do, I will stay and work here too! Side by side...like always!" The two Pearls giggled with happiness! For the first time in a LONG time, the family of Gems felt free!


	4. Chapter 4

July 8th was quickly approaching! Most people would say that July 8th was just like any other day. Some Humans would tell you, that July 8th was "National Ice Cream Sunday Day", but other than that, the day was rather...average.

Not for Toaster though! July 8th was a special day! July 8th would be the Gem's very FIRST Birthday!

...

The small Gem knew this wasn't (technically) her FIRST birthday (supossedly, she was much older than Gamma, and perhaps even Acapella!). Still so though..Toaster had never celebrated such a ritual, and was overly enthusiastic to see how the practice worked!

All the Ruby knew, was that the festivities involved friends, presents, and incredibly sugary things...all stuff she enjoyed!

* * *

Gamma had asked the small Gem: "What kind of a birthday do you want Toaster?"

"THERE ARE DIFFERENT KINDS?!"

"Sort of...you can choose a theme! Like...erm...pirates! Or...bananas...or um...I don't know...like your favorite book or movie or...something?"

"Gamma...I can't choose a theme...I like too much stuff..."

The frog laughed. "Well, we could try going to the party store...just to see what they have..."

"THERE'S SUCH THING AS A PARTY STORE?!"

"The Crystal Gems said there was one nearby..."

"GAMMA! I-I WANNA GO TO THE PARTY STORE! THAT SOUNDS AMAZING!" Toaster began to hop with enthusiasm!

The Keronian laughed. "Alright! Alright! I'll ask them tomorrow! Calm down Toaster. It's starting to feel like a sauna in here..."

"Ahh! Sorry..." the Ruby began to calm down sheepishly.

* * *

The next day, Steven and Garnet were more than happy to accompany Gamma and Toaster to the party store: "Streamers and Stuff". While the store itself kind of smelled like plastic, latex, and expired candy- the group could tell instantly that the little Ruby was incredibly impressed by the massive amount of choices.

"Wow..." Toaster had stars in her eyes, before becoming somewhat perplexed. Her smile transformed into a frustrated frown.

Steven seemed concerned. "What's wrong Toaster?"

"This...this is GREAT and WONDERFULS...but...but...there are still too many choices! Too much..." Toaster suddenly seemed over-stimulated.

"That's ok! That's why we brought Garnet! She can help us choose the best stuff with her future vision!"

"I can also carry everything easily." The fusion nodded before smiling.

Toaster nodded in agreement! "That's a very smart thing to do! Garnet and Steven are super smart!"

The fusion blushed at the compliment. "Steven's the REAL party expert...NOT me. He actually threw US a birthday party a while ago..."

"REALLY?!" The Ruby looked at Steven with stars in her eyes as the half-human sweated nervously.

"YEEAAHH...Those parties weren't a...BIG success...but don't worry! Your party is going to be awesome! I promise!" Steven smiled!

* * *

As it turned out, bringing Garnet along was an excellent decision...MOST of the time. Toaster was having the most difficult time making choices on decor and themes.

The Ruby held up two streamers- one with a bird print...and another with a "Fred the Slice Of Bread" print. Toaster seemed completely confused. The little Gem was frozen with indecision. Garnet snatched both streamers, and nodded in intrigue. To Gamma's frustration, the fusion kept both streamers in her hand before moving to the next isle.

Steven insisted on a piñata. Toaster's eyes widened in wonderment when she saw one shaped like a parrot, but Garnet shook her head, and decided on a colorfully-decorated oval-shaped one. The Ruby seemed a bit disappointed, but trusted the fusion with her decisions. Gamma couldn't help himself: "What was wrong with the parrot?"

"Piñatas require the party hanging the decoration from the ceiling, and beating it with a massive stick." The fusion mumbled.

"Ahh..." Gamma nodded. Yes...all of her friends beating a parrot with a massive stick...Gamma could certainly see Toaster finding the activity disturbing if it was shaped like any animal.

Steven helped Toaster find an amazing array of candy to stuff the piñata with. Garnet found some hats and fun party favors (which she proceeded to hide from the Ruby as a special treat).

Overall, the shopping experience was most enjoyable! The Ruby was even more excited than ever!

* * *

Finally, the morning of July 8th arrived!

It was probably one of the first nights on planet Earth that the little Gem could not sleep. Both Gamma and Acapella had informed Toaster that she wasn't allowed to leave her room until they said so. Still, the Ruby began to hear rustling downstairs as things were being set up...

Being patient was hard.

Toaster decided to occupy her time by playing with her Parakeet, Chirp. The Gem stuck her finger in the cage, and the bird was more than happy to ablige by hopping upon it, eagerly waiting to get some exercise.

Toaster pearched the bird on top of the cage, and watched in fascination as Chirp flew around the room several times, before landing on the carpet. The parakeet proceeded to fluff itself, and began to groom it's feathers.

The Ruby decided to join her friend. In a brilliant light, she transformed into a parakeet herself, and joined her pet on the floor.

The bird glanced at Toaster for a second, before continuing to preen. It seemed that the animal had become somewhat immune to this odd circumstance. Toaster sat on the carpet in a very awkward manner. Parakeet legs were not the best for sitting, but the Ruby knew she was going to be down here for a while.

Toaster began to speak. "Today's my birthday Chirp! I've never had a birthday before...Steven said you get to make a wish on your birthday...I wonder what I should wish for..."

Chirp continued to clean herself, listening to the conversation while doing so. Toaster transformed back into a regular Gem, before proceeding to pull one of her massive marbles from her gemstone. The Ruby shed a tear as she examined the giant sphere.

"I...I wonder if they are ok...my platoon...see? They made this for me..." Toaster placed the marble on the floor. Chirp immediately interrupted her bath, and approached the massive object with curiosity. She tapped on the glass several times using her beak, before stairing up at the Ruby in confusion.

"It's a sand ball!" Toaster attempted to explain. The bird tapped on the glass sphere several more times before continuing her bath.

The Ruby sighed, before placing the marble back into her gemstone. "I don't know Chirp...what if Yellow Diamond shattered them? I'll...I'll never know..."

For it being her special day, the Gem suddenly felt incredibly depressed. She put Chirp back in her cage before lying on her massive bed to nap. Sleeping typically made her feel better during times like these.

* * *

There was a knock on the bedroom door about three hours later.

Gamma's voice radiated from the opposite side. "Toaster? Time to get up! Today's your special day!"

The Ruby bolted from her slumber with a start! Her initial excitement completely distracted her from her previous thoughts from earlier! Toaster bounded from her bed, and opened the door in such a rush, that it made the Keronian jump a bit!

As Toaster ran down the stairs she was greeted by all of her Earth friends! "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOASTER!" The Ruby screamed internally with excitement!

* * *

As it turns out, Toaster REALLY SUPER-DOOPER liked birthday parties!

Acapella had gone a bit overboard and created a massive cake. The thing was red velvet on the inside and vanilla frosting on the outside. It featured pictures of toasters, bread, and parakeets around the edges that had been molded from sugar. The thing was also the size of a five-layered wedding cake.

"WOW!" Toaster was impressed by the massive confection! "It's taller than I am! What is this?! Wha? Whaaa?!"

The Yellow Pearl looked proud of herself. It was obvious that the cake had fulfilled it's purpose.

* * *

Steven showed Toaster how the piñata worked. He smacked it with a stick, which resulted in a massive amount of candy spilling out.

Toaster looked at the activity with wonderment. "See? Now YOU try!" The boy handed Toaster the stick, and she proceeded to tap the piñata softly (not wanting to send the thing into the stratosphere). The colorful decoration spewed several more candy bits. Toaster seemed proud of herself for doing the activity correctly...even if her pathetic tap only resulted in a few sweets falling from the sky.

* * *

Presents were than distributed! At first, the Gem thought everyone had just brought her a pile of really neatly-colored boxes (which had already excited the Gem greatly). Once Pearl explained the concept that the boxes had items inside, the little Gem's enthusiasm went completely bananas!

Toaster attempted to carefully unwrap each gift, before Amethyst gave her permission to shred the wrapping paper to pieces.

The Ruby tore through the gifts, and soon found herself faced with all sorts of neat things! Pearl had bought a massive collection of books featuring different types of pet breeds and wild Earth animals. Garnet had managed to find a super soft blanket with "Fred the Slice of Bread" on the front.

Even Gamma's family called through the live chat on the computer, as Toaster opened a special box that had been sent all the way from Japan! The massive box was filled with Japanese candy and various merchandise from the Parakeet show "Inko Colors- the Animation!".

Ruby remembered her manners from Pearl's lessons, and thanked everyone for all the gifts!

...not that the thanks was needed per-say. The Gem's joyful expressions were worth more than a thousand words.

* * *

Toaster blew out the candles on her cake and made a wish REEEAL hard! Steven informed her not to tell anyone the wish, in the risk that it might not come true.

After cake, Gamma emerged with two separate surprise gifts!

The first one was an absolutely beautiful sculpture of a parakeet- whittled from wood. It's wings were extended like an angel taking flight!

The crowd gasped in amazement! Apparently, the bird was hand-carved!

The very last gift confused the Ruby greatly. It was simply a framed piece of paper. Gamma had expected this reaction...especially after the birth certificate Garnet had given her. Gamma decided to explain the significance of the present.

"I had to jump through hoops to get that paper...the MIB fought me legally- tooth and nail! It's not exactly a...common practice..."

"Oh! What is it Gamma?" The Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

"It's Erm...well it's adoption papers..." The Keronian blushed terribly.

Pearl made an odd squealing noise at this. Garnet suddenly had stars in her eyes. Pretty much everyone else in the room made a "DAWWWW!" sound. Acapella looked clueless.

Toaster was still incredibly confused, but smiled with ignorant bliss at everyone else's reactions.

Gamma attempted to explain again: "These papers make it official Toaster! I'm your legal guardian now..."

"Wait...am I like a Pearl? Do you own me Gamma?" the Gem seemed slightly appalled at this.

"WHAT?! NO!" The Keronian was surprised by the inquiry.

Garnet chuckled to herself. She decided to explain the situation to the Ruby in the most simplistic way possible: "Toaster...this piece of paper makes it official!-"

The little Gem tilted her head.

"-this piece of paper means that Gamma is your "mother"!"

Toaster turned to Gamma with stars in her eyes! "Gamma! Is that true?! Are you my real ma nows?!"

The frog nodded, before receiving a massive hug from the Ruby!

Atmomo and Prolulu looked over the scene from the computer screen proudly. "You hear that Prolulu? We have a granddaughter!"

"We're going to have to spoil her rotten!" Prolulu laughed at herself.

* * *

Toaster couldn't stop smiling! Birthdays were the most AWESOME days EVER!


	5. Chapter 5

In the universe, there are good folks, bad folks, and folks that simply enjoy spreading chaos.

No one knows who did it. It was definitely a hacker though- an experienced hacker.

Some species suggested it was a rogue Gem- attempting to tear apart their own cruel government system.

The more popular theory was that it was a Keronian neighbor who lived close to the one named "Gamama". Maybe the Keronian felt like his own government needed to be punished in response to attempting to covering up such a violent scandal?

Either way, the deed was done...

* * *

It began like any normal day. Lucky sat down at her desk and began to start her daily routine. The MIB had given the Pearl an important secretary job. It was Lucky whom would organize digital files by their contents.

The Pearl found that human machines were somewhat...primitive...but she still enjoyed the work of organizing and highlighting files and emails.

Lucky pressed the button, which turned on the computer, accompanied by a strange tone of a singular note. As the machine began to load, Lucky grabbed an odd desk toy that the humans called a "stress ball". The item (as its named implied) was meant to releave stress. This particular "desk toy" resembled an Earth creature known as an "elephant".

Lucky instinctively handed the elephant to Yellow Pearl 234XB5's hand. It helped distract the friendly severed limb while Lucky worked.

The computer finally turned on. While the Pearl was unable to read ANY of the files, she could still understand the machine's coding and translate the data into ones and zeros by diving her hands directly into the screen, and organizing everything using her internal memory. A keyboard was not needed. Lucky produced a static humming noise as her eyes fuzzed. She decided to check her email first...most of the human employees would do this as well.

Lucky's static humming continued, before several seconds of silence. The Gem suddenly gasped and retreated from the computer, hyperventilating in shock!

234XB5 dropped the elephant toy in surprise and poked her friend in the forehead to make sure she was ok...

Lucky ignored the hand and quickly ran to Agent Zed's office in a massive panic! This was bad...this was really REALLY bad...

On her computer screen was a single opened email. It simply stated:

"Fuck Homeworld! Gems are monsters! Stop the madness!"

...and included the picture that the MIB had sent to Blue Diamond during their chat earlier. It featured Gamma completely covered in blood and broken bones.

* * *

Apparently, the MIB's security system had been hacked into the night prior. The picture was leaked, and had gone completely viral all across the cosmos. Whoever had gathered the classified info had sent it to every planet, leader, and alien species anyone could come up with.

Agent Zed was enraged and baffled by Lucky's news. He immediately informed all of his coworkers to do security checks, and unplug their systems from Galactic web browsers.

It seemed the damage had already been done, however.

It was not long before a call came in from the leader of the Galactic Council. The alien was hidden behind a silhouette for safety purposes. Still so, it was immediately obvious that the woman on the other end of the line was NOT at all pleased. "ZED! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS OBSENE EMAIL?! The file code claims that this gory photograph was taken from Earth's servers!"

"Trust me, I'm just as offended as you are! Apparently, an alien hacker got past our firewall last night!"

"-It's not JUST that Zed! When did you receive this injured Keronian for treatment? Is it true that a Diamond did this to him?! Why was I not informed of such serious allegations?!"

For a moment there was a pregnant pause. The agent finally answered: "The...Keronian pictured here has already made a swift and successful recovery. I was hoping to keep this incident between the Gems and Keronians-"

"-Was this creature injured after the two species' peace treaty?!"

Zed said nothing.

"-ANSWER ME!"

"Yes." The Human nodded.

"You do realize a photo like this could start a WAR?!"

"Like I said before. This photo was obtained illegally by a hacker. It was never meant to be seen by the public."

"Well, I can honestly say, it has VERY MUCH been seen by EVERYONE NOW! Hasn't it?! You do know what this means Zed?!"

The man hesitated, he did, indeed, know what this leak meant. "No...it's too soon...my species is not mentally prepared to be accepted into the Galactic Council."

"Well, I don't really have any other choice at this point! This evidence warrants a trial Zed- a trial that you Humans are now apart of!"

The MIB Agent drooped his head, wondering how the Hell he was going to get out of this sticky situation. If Earth became part of the Galactic Council, it would legally allow any alien species to come and go as they pleased on his planet. There would be risk of massive panic, smuggling of alien goods, danger of being killed off by foreign diseases, and a black market of Human pets for alien collectors.

Zed had to say something: "While I am well aware of other planet's species, most Humans have no clue that there are creatures other then themselves in the cosmos. You must understand...Humans- in groups, are incredibly dramatic. They shoot at things they don't understand or like. Hell...many Humans can't even get along with themselves...much less another alternative intelegent species..."

"I understand that Zed...but what choice do I have? This is obviously an attempted murder case...I can't just ignore it..."

Zed nodded in agreement. "Perhaps we should hold off on becoming members of the Galactic Council for now, and focus on collecting witnesses. There are plenty of aliens on our planet that could expand on the story behind this photograph."

"Perhaps. YOU at least will still need to attend the trial Zed. It would be beneficial. Earth is talked about frequently at these meetings, but has yet to find the perspective of any native that lives there."

Zed moaned in frustration, but nodded in agreement.

"Good. I'm glad you understand. You have a week to get your defense and witnesses together before this insident will be presented at the Galactic Council."

...and with that, the leader hung up.

Agent Zed sighed before falling into his chair. Good Lord...what had he gotten himself into? Before the man had a chance to think things over, another call came through his office. Zed hesitantly picked up the screen call, and was imediately greeted with shouting!

"WHAT THE FRACK ZED?! WHAT DID YOU DO?! I've been getting death threats all morning through my digital screen!" It was obvious Blue Diamond was NOT in a good mood.

The Agent moaned in stress. "Someone apparently hacked into our system last night, and stole the picture illegally. The Galactic Council has already seen it. They are setting up for trial."

"Trial? TRIAL?!"

"Yes trial. I would suggest to find your sister a lawyer...a GOOD lawyer. There's enough evidence and witnesses against her to fill an entire ship."

Blue Diamond's face contorted into an absolute rage. "I hope you know Zed, you are no longer on friendly terms with us Gems because of this. I swear, if I lose yet ANOTHER sister due to your pathetic cyberspace safety, there are going to be absolutely dreadful circumstances to your planet!" The Blue Diamond hung up in a huff!

Zed mumbled to himself: "Well, isn't this day just going swimmingly..." His phone rang again.

Corfifi, the Keronian ambassador was on the line. "You...you...you...PEKOPONIANS!" The frog shouted. "Do you realize what you have DONE?! We can't go to war with the Diamonds! Their army is nearly indestructible!"

Zed flinched again. "For God sakes...we DID NOT release that photo dammit! It was a hacker! A HACKER! Do you really think I would purposely want to anger EITHER of your species?!"

"I'm starting to wonder..."

"No! Just...just...NO! Humans are not even aware of space politics! Why on Earth would I want a species with highly superior technology, and another species ruled by 50 foot women to attack our planet! It's suicide is what it is!"

"The Galactic Council just called...you better have a damn good defense against the Gems. If they win, it will give them a further excuse to attack us...and trust me when I say: if we loose, we will be taking our anger out on your species...full throttle! I'm talking laser beams, shrink rays, explosives...the whole bit!" The Keronian slammed the receiver and ended the call quickly.

Zed stood in bafflement. It seemed, this one photograph had put him between a rock and a hard spot.

If the Keronian's won the trial, death by massive sentient space rocks.

If the Gems won, death by frogs.

The human moaned again- he had a Hell of a lot of phone calls to make...he hated to admit it, but he was about to call the one alien he despised the most...he had to call Garnet.


	6. Chapter 6

All was normal at Steven's house, when Garnet shuddered unexpectedly. This mixed with a nervous groaning noise gained the attention of the entire room.

"G-Garnet? Are you oka-" Pearl never got to finish her sentence. Quite unexpectedly, Garnet lit up like a spotlight, and completely unfused!

"I-I can't go through with it Sapphire! She's going to be sitting RIGHT THERE!" Ruby began to scream!

"I...I'm not going to lie Ruby...I-I don't know if I can go through with it either...but, but Toaster...Gamma..."

"I KNOW! I KNOW SAPPHIRE! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!"

More confused than ever, Pearl, Steven, and Amethyst stared-perplexed, as the two small Gems debated over...something?

"RIIING!" The phone bellowed its tone of apparent doom.

"AAGGGHHH! THE PHONE!" Ruby grabbed her hair in stress. "WHAT DO WE DO?!"

Sapphire said nothing, but began to freeze to the floor. Pearl decided to be the brave warrior, and pick up the phone from its cradle.

"H-Hello?"

"Hello! This is Agent Zed with the MIB. May I please speak to Garnet?"

"Erm...uh...well she's kinda..." Pearl stared at the two Gems having their different temperatured crisises. "-unavailable right now?"

"Oh Lord...did she unfuse? Of all the times...FINE! Give me to the blue one!"

"Sapphire?"

"YES! YES! Please hurry! It's an emergency!"

Pearl hesitated, before handing Sapphire the phone. While the device successfully met with the blue Gem's hand- it soon froze to the rest of the ice sculpture that was forming around the alien.

From the frozen receiver, Zed voice could be barely heard through the ice. "Garnet? Or...erm...blue? Garnet? Look just listen...we could really use your insight right now. I'm sure your future vision has already seen the issue at hand here..."

Sapphire said nothing.

"Well? What should we do?"

Sapphire said nothing.

"...ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

Ruby quickly broke the phone from sapphire's frozen hand, and began scream into the receiver. "HEY! ASSHOLE! DON'T YELL AT SAPPHIRE!"

"Ruby Garnet? Give the phone back to the blue one! You don't have future vision..."

"NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE TO SAPPHIRE!"

"We...must lose." Sapphire piped up as she turned to her partner in surprise. "Us...the Gems...must lose the trial."

"What did she say?!" Zed was panicked.

"WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW?!"

"Oh for cripes sake! I'm sorry...alright ya Ruby?! Please give the phone back to her..."

Ruby reluctantly obliged. Zed piped up quickly before the phone was switched around again. "What's the skinny? I need details!"

"All the outcomes I see are...unfortunate. There will be no way out of joining the Galactic Council."

Zed cursed to himself, before Sapphire continued: "The best (and easiest) scenario is defending the Keronians. There will be more sympathy on their side- a LOT of the Council does not like Yellow Diamond. It would be better to only upset Gem kind, than the entire rest of the cosmos."

"How many witnesses are needed?"

"Us, Gamma, Toaster, Acapella, and their kin and sisters. It-it would also benefit to bring an extra Human...for...sympathetic purposes on the jury."

Zed was madly scribbling all this down on the other end of the receiver. The Gem continued: "Bring all security tapes and documents of your interviews with the witnesses. It will help our cause."

"We don't have much time...you must inform all parties of the situation."

Sapphire nodded, nervously. The agent continued: "Be ready and come to the MIB within three days time. I know you don't want to do this...neither do I. However, we must do everything we can to protect this planet."

"I agree. At this point, there are very few options."

"See you in three days than." Zed hung up the receiver, glumly.

Sapphire's hand went limp. She proceeded to drop the phone on the ground. Ruby, meanwhile, was walking in circles and creating a char pattern on the wooden floor of the home. "Ruby...please go outside. The-the house...I'll take care of this." Sapphire's ice was spreading rapidly, but the Ruby obeyed...shouting obscenities and exiting the home in a huff.

"Sapphire...what on EARTH is going on?!" Pearl was clueless and completely freaking out.

"I'm afraid I don't have enough time to explain. Amethyst, I need you to warp as close as you can to Japan. Find Gamma's friend and kin. Pearl-" The Sapphire turned to her tall friend. "-I need you to get Toaster, Acapella, Gamma, and Chirp."

"Chirp?!" The Pearl tilted her head in confusion.

"Toaster's pet parakeet. Steven-"

The boy puffed out his chest in importance. "I need you to get Connie on the phone. Tell her you're taking a "trip" and want her to come along for the next few days. If her parents deny the request, explain that it's for educational purposes." Steven looked slightly confused, but nodded all the same.

"Once we have gathered everyone, I will explain what's going on. I-I rather only have to tell everyone once..." Sapphire's head drooped. "This event is of the upmost importance...the result will determine the fate of the Earth."

Everyone's eyes grew large with fright and realization. Sapphire proceeded to sit on the floor, attempting to calm herself. "Please, do this for me my friends- I must concentrate on the task at hand." The Gem began to meditate, as everyone quickly scrambled to do their part.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the sequel! Feel free to review!_**

 ** _XD_**


	7. Chapter 7

Toaster was admiring all of her birthday gifts. The massive stack of animal encyclopedias Pearl had provided turned out to be especially interesting. Each book was complete with large colored picture diagrams of all the Earth animals, and provided dozens of facts about each one!

The Ruby had taken a liking to lying on either her bed, or the carpeted floor and looking at all the various odd Earth creatures. Several of the animals even represented aliens she had seen prior- mice, cats, and dolphins specifically.

Toaster tilted her head in surprise as she flipped through the pages featuring "Birds of Paradise". All the birds were very colorful, and included weird tails and puffy feathers.

"Look at all these weird ones Chirp! They're strange!" The parakeet was hobbling around on the floor and stared at the book briefly, before discovering a rogue ant crawling about the carpet, and giving chase to the small snack. Toaster continued to attempt to read the Human text with upmost curiosity.

Quite suddenly, Toaster heard the back door to the house slam open in a panic. She could distinctly hear the voices of both Acapella and Pearl squawking to each other in a rage. Acapella was apparently quite upset at her counterpart simply barging in the home, while Pearl was yelling about some sort of emergency that she could not explain. Toaster put Chirp back in her cage, and decided to investigate what the din was all about.

When the Gem left her room, she could see Gamma at the top of the stairs, attempting to evesdrop as well. Toaster decided to join him.

"I already informed you the gravity of the situation Accapella! Earth is apparently at great risk!"

"Why say? The Earth seemes fine to me." The Yellow Pearl crossed her arms in defiance.

"Garnet was so concerned, she wouldn't even tell us what was going on before insisting on fetching you! She even wants the bird, Acapella! Toaster's bird!"

At this statement, the little Ruby zoomed down the stairs and confronted the two Pearls. "Why does Garnet want Chirp?! Chirp didn't do anything wrong!" Toaster seemed in a bit of a huff at this statement. For a second, the two Pearls said nothing as they stared at the Ruby in surprise.

The renegade Pearl piped up: "I don't think she wants Chirp specifically Toaster...she requested all of you." The Pearl put her hand on the Ruby's sholder in confidence. "I DO believe, however, whatever she needs us for will require some traveling. You may want to pack some necessities in your pocket space."

Toaster seemed conflicted about this statement, before rushing back up the stairs, and madly attempting to stuff all of her most loved nessesities into her gemstone-including all the millet spray, cuddle bones, and seeds that Chirp liked.

The Ruby came back down the stairs about 15 minutes later, carrying Chirp in her cage. "OK! I got everythings! Now what?" Toaster had an adorable determined look on her face.

"OH! Erm...Now we wait for Gamma and Acapella to do the same...I guess?" The Pearl nodded.

* * *

Gamma was already cleaning his blasters and storing necessities into his hat. If Garnet said that this beautiful planet was at risk...well... he wasn't going to take any chances. Gamma knew that it was more wise than not to listen to the fusion's instruction.

Acapella seemed more annoyed than anything. Still, she proceeded to stuff her gemstone full of cook books...just so that she would have something to read if things became a bore.

* * *

When the party was fully ready, Pearl thanked everyone for being so prompt. She led all the aliens to the warp pad, and proceeded to activate it quickly in order to return to Steven's house.

* * *

Gamma's eyes lit up upon arrival! His mother and father, as well as Lilolo were all sitting in the living room with suitcases! The frog embraced his kin happily! It was not exactly common to see his loved ones face-to-face. It seemed Connie had also found her way into the home. She had packed a suitcase as well.

Greetings of confusion were exchanged. It seemed that no one had any clue what the hay was going on. Having this entire party together was a rare event though. The various people and aliens began to banter!

...and then, Garnet entered the house. All became silent. It seemed that the Sapphire had calmed her partner down enough so that they could re-fuse at least. Everyone stared at the Gem, waiting for an explanation. "Find a seat. What I'm about to say may come as a shock."

The massive group obeyed. When there were no more chairs available, the floor was used as an alternative.

"Thank you everyone for coming in on such short notice. Earlier this morning I received a call from the head of the MIB- Agent Zed as most of you know him. It is...quite unfortunate. Late last night, the MIB's computers were hacked into. Gamma-" The fusion turned to the frog solemnly "- several documented photographs of your intense injuries after confronting Yellow Diamond were leaked into the public. This has resulted in the Galactic Council getting involved. They...wish to fix the situation with a trial."

The party gasped in shock! Gamma piped up: "Wait...does that mean...?!"

"Yes. There will be a trial between Keronians and Gems. The incident is dire- it could result with not only a war between species, but also, a backlash of revenge against Humanity for having the photos...and keeping them classified in the first place. In other words..." Garnet looked around the room. "Nearly all of you will be serving as witnesses during the trial. At this point, my future vision is determining that the Keronians winning the case is the best outlook...as long as Yellow Diamond is not condoned to prison or exile. What we should aim for is a community service sentence. It will upset Blue Diamond the least."

"Wait...both Yellow AND Blue Diamond will be attending this thing?!"

Garnet hesitated: "Yes...as well as the Keronian ambassador...and almost every major figurehead in the galaxy. The figureheads from around the cosmos will be serving as sort of...a massive jury. They will determine the fate of all of our planets."

There was an eerie silence of shock, before Garnet described what the plan was. "Steven and Amethyst, you will stay here on Earth."

"Awww..What?! Why?" The Purple Gem seemed disappointed.

"We need someone to guard the planet in case things go south quickly. We also need someone to take care of Toaster's pet bird."

Steven piped up: "Why can't I go Garnet?!"

The massive Gem paused, choosing her words carefully. "Steven, I hate to tell you this, but there are some species in the galaxy that would find your exsistance...taboo. Not everyone can be as liberal as Rose. Much like Homeworld finding my exsistance as a fusion disgusting, many aliens believe the same thing about different species from various planets...procreating with each other." Garnet nodded.

"Oh...half human, half Gem..." Steven lifted his shirt, and stared at the gemstone on his belly sadly.

"Wait...if Steven isn't going, than what about ME?!" Connie was clearly confused.

Garnet smiled. "You are our trump card Connie. You break most Human stereotypes. You are young, smart, and don't crack under pressure. It would be wise to bring you along. Juries have more sympathy for things like that. Think of it as...filling the witness box with a crate full of puppies and kittens."

"So...wait...most aliens see young Humans as puppies?!"

"Either that, or lunch." Garnet nodded as Connie jolted upright with fear slightly. "Do not worry Connie. You should be fine as long as you don't wander off."

"This is just...so sudden..." The Human seemed...overwhelmed. "Can I take pictures?!"

"...No." Garnet was blunt.

"-Well than...can I bring a sketchbook?"

"...Yes!"

Connie seemed nervous, but also incredibly excited! She would probably be the youngest Human (if not the ONLY Human), to see so many alien species for the first time!

Garnet continued: "The best thing to do in this situation would to be as honest with your testimonies as possible. Do NOT elaborate, do NOT hide the intensity of events. If the council can see that both us Gems and you Keronians have learned to live together despite strife- it will inspire and benefit both parties." The fusion nodded.

There was so much to do...this series of events was going to test just how much pressure this party could handle...


	8. Chapter 8

The day finally came.

Toaster had to explain to Steven how to take care of Chirp properly. "She needs new seed and exercise every day! Don't give her too much millet spray...it's like creamed ice...kinda...like...a special treat!"

Steven nodded in understanding.

The Ruby stared at her little fluffy friend, tears in her eyes. "Goodbye Chirp! Act nice while I'm gone..." Toaster attempted to pet her friend through the cage door. The parakeet rubbed her head feathers against Toaster's finger, and kissed it affectionately with her beak.

"Time to go Toaster..." Atmomo put his hand on the Gem's sholder.

"Ok Atmomomomo..."

"-Please! Call me grandpa!" The frog smiled at the Toaster's attempt to say his name.

"Grandpa?"

Atmomo laughed! "That'll be fine!"

* * *

A large MIB helicopter landed on the beach in front of Steven's house-kicking up a massive amount of sand in the process. The group ran toward the vehicle in a rush!

The helicopter disappeared almost as quickly as it arrived.

* * *

Upon landing, everyone seemed incredibly nervous or matter-of-fact...except for Connie. She had stars in her eyes, and was glancing around in an amazed stupor.

As the party descended down the elevator and reached the main floor, Connie's mouth hung agape. There were (mostly) humans in suits walking about, but also quite a few aliens as well!

Pearl couldn't help but smile at her pupil's expression.

Before Connie could even question anyone about anything, the party was met by two Humans in suits, and (to Connie's surprise) two MORE Yellow Pearls!

"Well...well...well...Garnet." Zed nodded.

"Zed." Garnet nodded with about the same amount of enthusiasm. It was obvious there was a previous undisclosed hatred between the two. The tension was incredibly uncomfortable.

"Ahhh...I see you chose the Maheswaran girl as our human guest. A good choice." Zed attempted to ease the tension.

"Erm...excuse me sir?" Connie was surprised that this stranger had even heard of her. Zed was holding a previously pulled FBI file. He opened said file before dictating:

"Connie Maheswaran. Age 12. Excellent GPA. Specializes in sword fighting and tennis?"

"Uh...yes sir!" The girl stood at attention in the most serious matter! "I...I hope to be president someday!"

"Very impressive...but you're too smart to become president...you should strive for something better. Not even the PRESIDENT knows that this branch of government exsists..."

"Wow..."

Zed nodded in aproval. "Good call Garnet...choosing Connie. Much better than the Universe dad...it IS a shame there are so few humans that are used to alien life..."

"HRRRMPH..." Garnet was obviously not amused with Zed's quip.

Connie looked at the fusion with curiosity. "What does he mean Garnet?"

"We had to choose a human that was somewhat used to alien life. My future vision gave me two options- a grand adventure for you, or Greg just freaking out and screaming for...several days."

"Ah..." Connie nodded in understanding.

Zed continued: "Mary will also be joining us- as well as Iris and Lucky."

The two new Yellow Pearls greeted Connie at the same time:

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

Connie shook both Iris' and Lucky's hands in greeting. To her surprise, a third hand shuffled and appeared from Lucky's hairstyle! Connie jumped slightly at this, before shrugging in ignorant bliss, and shaking the third hand as well.

"MARY!" Toaster bounded toward the human in excitement! It had been a long time since she had seen her first human friend! The Ruby proceeded to hug the agent's leg.

"Toaster! So good to see you again!" The agent ruffled the little Gem's hair.

"I didn't know you were coming Mary! I'm so happy!"

Mary laughed. "Of course I'm coming Toaster! I was the one you told your story to...remember?"

"OH! Yah..." The Ruby blushed sheepishly.

Connie couldn't help but feel like she was sort of a third wheel in this mosh pit of conversation. This was especially evident because the two new Yellow Pearls were treating Gamma's parents like friends they had wanted to see for months. It was obvious this massive group of creatures knew each other very well, and shared quite a bit of history.

Zed piped up: "Anyway- let's get going! The ship will take several days for us to get there..."

* * *

There were 3 things that were obvious about the ship the group was taking:

1\. It was HUGE

2\. It was NOT man-made

3\. It was white, and shaped like a triangle.

Connie's eyes sparkled with intrigue! "Wow..."

Gamma nodded in approvement. "This is a vacationing ship! At least we're traveling to this horrendous thing in style!"

The group entered the vehicle quickly, and buckled themselves in.

There was a small countdown, before the ship flew through Earth's atmosphere at lightning speed! The pressure was quite overwhelming before the zero gravity kicked in. A good majority of the party floated slightly from their chairs.

The artificial gravity activated itself.

There was a unified sigh of relief among the crowd. It was obvious that no one had physically traveled through space recently. Even the aliens seemed a bit dizzy. At least the ship was sturdy and hadn't exploded from the pressure...

Pearl waisted no time. She unbuckled her seatbelt, and quickly asked Connie to do the same. It would be of upmost importance to prep her student for everything she was going to see. "Now Connie, I need you to understand- some of the species you will be meeting at this trial will be humanoid in nature. Some will be animal...others will be completely...for lack of a better word...terrifying. You must understand! No matter how cute or appealing a species may be, many aliens are quite dangerous...especially to Humans!"

Connie nodded.

"It is IMPECCABLE that you stay with us at ALL times once we get to the Galactic Council building."

"Yes mam." Connie nodded again.

"Very good! Let's start with the basics- have you ever heard of an Incubator before?"

As Connie shook her head, she suddenly realized that this was going to be a very LOOOOONG ship ride...


	9. Chapter 9

As the ship arrived at the port, a simply MASSIVE space station came into view. Lucky was currently driving the ship to the correct parking area.

Zed corralled everyone together, before laying down some ground rules: "Ok...as you may have noticed, Lucky is attempting to park our ship in the BACK of the building. This was requested specifically from the Galactic Council figurehead in order to prevent strife and unnecessary media coverage!"

Zed turned to face the group of Keronians. "Gamama-"

The frog flinched at his full name again. Zed continued: "-you MUST stay away from other Keronians, including your kin here. There is still a legal document banning you from interacting with others of your own species."

Gamma seemed sad at this, but nodded in understanding.

"Mary and myself will be immediately going into a meeting with Galactic Council's head right when we land. Apparently, we have to be apart of the Galactic Council in order for our evidence to be considered..." The man began mumbling to himself. "I'm going to see if I can get the Council to understand that Humans are fairly ignorant when it comes to unknown alien species...perhaps they can bend the rules a bit so that we don't come back to a planet with our entire species in bunkers..." Zed paused for a second, mumbling curses, before he remembered something of upmost importance! "OH! Connie! I forgot to give you this!"

The agent dug around in his pocket a bit. Connie looked surprised and hopeful, before the man produced a...yellow leech? Goldfish?

Connie jumped in surprise! She was not sure what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't a living, breathing, goldfish-leech. The thing looked quite hideous, and was wiggling and moving slightly as it attempted to stay alive.

"Well? What are you waiting for?! Here! Take it!" Zed was harsh as he attempted to force the thing upon the child.

Connie backed up in discomfort quickly. "I don't want...THAT! Wh-why did you have a live goldfish in your pocket?! How is it still...MOVING?!"

"Oh for CRIPES sakes! Garnet! Can you please explain to the kid that I'm not just a crazy person that keeps living fish in my pocket?!"

The fusion stepped forward, and attempted to explain: "Connie...THAT is a Babel fish. It can translate any speech in the cosmos. If you wear it, aliens will be able to understand you, and visa-versa. We ALL have one...they are mandatory...especially when entering the Galactic Council building."

"Oh!" The girl seemed surprised, and slightly impressed. "So...do I keep it on my pocket or..."

"Not exactly..." the Fusion seemed...slightly nervous. "Lucky! Would you mind using the ship's database to bring up some foreign banter?"

"Anything...Erm...specific?"

"Hmmmmm...how about some Gemmish?" Garnet smiled as the Yellow Pearl searched the vacation ship's previous digital files for some untranslated Gem speak. The fusion turned to Connie- most amused. "Have you ever wondered what we really sound like Connie? Almost every Gem you've come across has had a Babel fish..."

"Wait...so your not just speaking English?"

"Nope! On the contrary! The only reason humans can understand ME is because I'M wearing a Babel fish!"

The Human jumped in surprise, as the ship's speaker system began to project the most unique array of noises- specifically, footsteps in gravel mixed with pebbles falling on the ground! This was imediately followed by the sound of sandpaper rubbing together.

"What the...?" Connie was clearly confused.

Garnet nodded. "Connie-" the fusion took the Babel fish from Zed. "-please stick the Babel fish in your ear."

"Wait...I have to put that...THING...inside my EAR?!"

"Yes."

Connie looked absolutely freaked out at this point! She backed away slowly...

"Connie..." Pearl put her hand on her student's sholder. The Human looked up at her inquisitively. "There are many interesting things to note about the Babel fish. Like—-NOW GARNET!"

In a massive array of excitement and exact tactics, the fusion quickly ran toward Steven's friend, and tossed the fish with excellent accuracy towards Connie's ear.

The human shivered unpleasantly as the slimy thing burrowed into her head, and attached itself into (what she could only assume) was a piece of her brain.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhhh! WHY?!" Connie obviously felt betrayed, before she noted something...the strange rock noises that were being projected from the ship's radio, slowly began to morph into understandable banter:

"Crunch! Rumble...rum—-! What a lovely ship! I bet it takes an entire army of Pearls to keep it clean..."

Connie gazed at the speaker in surprise!

"Sorry for tricking you like that." Pearl seemed sheepish. "I didn't like it when I got mine installed either..."

The girl seemed to be in a slight huff, even though the creature's talent was very much impressive. "How long do I have to wear this thing?!"

"Oh! Erm...typicly...for...the rest of your life cycle?" Pearl looked even MORE guilty now.

"Wait...WHAT?!

* * *

After having a small argument with her friends, and being reassured that the animal was harmless- Connie gave in to fate, and figured being able to understand every alien EVER was a cool trade off for having an odd leach stuck in her ear for the remainder of her life.

Zed piped up again: "Well, now that THAT'S settled, I'll be taking my leave. Please be mindful. Stay in the exclusive underground passageway for the time being. I will have the Galactic Council send someone to help you to your rooms."

The group nodded, and unanimously decided to stay on the ship until help arrived so that they wouldn't get lost in this massive sea of mysterious tunnels.

* * *

As Zed and Mary exited the ship, and walked toward the office of the Galactic Council leader- they were met about half way by a small, orange, rolling droid. Zed looked down at the small robot most unamused.

"Huh. An Astromech. I guess the leader couldn't even bother sending a REAL alien to accompany us..."

The robot beeped in protest!

"Fine. Whatever. Just hurry up, will ya?!"

"Vrrrrr-bop!" The droid agreed before rolling toward the leader's office. Mary and Zed followed hesitantly, knowing this meeting was going to be an uphill battle...


	10. Chapter 10

As Zed and Mary approached the office of the Galactic Council's leader, the two Humans slowly looked at each other- both nervous as all-get-out. There were several guards nearby keeping a close eye on the duo. Neither one wanted to knock on the door.

Fortunately, the two MIB agents didn't have to do anything. The small droid made a series of enthusiastic beeps, before the door opened on its own.

"Beep-brop!" The robot rolled in joyously!

The Humans stood in front of the room. The inside was slightly ominous and quite dim.

"Zed...?" a voice rang out from the darkness. "-come on in. I've been expecting you..."

The two agents nervously stepped forward. The room had several dim lights. The leader herself was well hidden within a fancy piece of furniture covered by a canopy curtain. It was obvious that even in this very private setting, the alien did not want her identity known.

"Please sit down..." an arm appeared from the curtain, and beconed to two chairs in the room. The duo obeyed and sat down imediately. This woman was obviously not only incredibly important, but wanted to get down to business.

"So...your agency has created quite a mess for my Council."

"We are well aware. Trust me when I say, this incident was a complete accident. I cannot apologize enough."

There was a slight pause before the leader responded. "Of course I accept your apology Zed. Unfortunately, that Keronian's photo came from an Earth computer. Thusly, your planet MUST become a part of the Galactic Council. We cannot have a proper trial and seek justice otherwise."

Mary looked toward Zed, wondering how he was going to talk his way out of this situation...

"Fine."

Zed's answer was so prompt and shocking, that both Mary and the leader jumped slightly.

"Really!" The alien expressed her surprise!

"Really?!" Mary was skeptical.

"Yes, really." Zed answered. "Despite everything, I do wish for the Keronian to be able to tell his own side of the story. It seems...unfair and unethical to have this entire tale warped by the media. That being said..."

There was a pregnant pause before the man continued: "...I would like to ask for...a favor from your excellency."

"Oh?"

"Our species- Humanity. Has hidden the evidence of intelegent alien life from the public for many years. Myself and Mary here are just a few exceptions. I do fear, your excellency, that the sudden appearance of aliens on our planet could cause panic, plague, death, or worse."

"I see. Your species is still quite young then..."

"Yes."

"What about a compromise then Zed?"

The agent smiled. "I was hoping you would say that. Let's negotiate!"

The alien nodded. "On species visitation rights?"

"How about we keep the system we have? Visitors are aloud, as long as they go through customs first?"

"That seems reasonable-especially for the health purposes. What about trade? Your species seems to have an abundance of sea salt! Something many aliens could use for survival..."

Zed nodded. "As long as it does not drastically affect the sea life of our planet, I believe we can come to a future agreement."

"Other types of trade?"

"A NO on alien foods and animals. We are willing to trade several of Earth's over abundant pets that could use loving homes- specifically dogs, for advanced alien tech. It would benefit both parties."

"What does a..."dog" look like? Is it a disirable animal companion?"

"Funny you should ask!" Zed reached into his suit and produced a pocket-sized book about dog breeds. He handed the book over to the leader who grabbed it with her hand, and quickly disappeared behind the curtain. The leader could be heard flipping through the pages.

"Do they speak?"

"No. They "bark"." answered Zed.

"What is their worth?"

"Unconditional empathy. Many can be trained to find injured, explosives, disease, and the missing. Some can also herd smaller animals and help the disabled!"

"A useful creature!"

"Indeed. Earth has an over abundance of them. Sadly many have been eliminated to make room for more."

"How awful...we would love to take and assist with these creatures! A fair compromise Zed! Would you mind if I kept this...informational pamphlet? We could use the info in our permanent databases!"

Zed nodded. "Go right ahead!"

"Many thanks my Human friend! This compromise seems reasonable!"

Zed bowed with humbleness.

Mary simply stared at Zed, her mouth agape! He seemingly fixed Earth's overcrowded pound problem, AND lack of fresh water at the same time!

"Well, I'm glad we have come to a compromise! Both of you better rest up for the trial tomorrow."

"Thank you your excellency." Zed and Mary stood bidding their leave.

"Oh...and Zed?"

The Human looked back at the curtain curiously.

The alien concluded: "Please don't insult my droid again."

"Weeer-blip!" The circular robot tweeted in agreement.

Blushing slightly, the two Humans excused themselves.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile, back on the ship...

* * *

The party waited patiently for someone to lead them to their rooms. Fortunately, everything in this building seemed to be scheduled quite promptly. It was only a matter of about 20 minutes, before there was a pleasant knock on the door of the spaceship.

Lucky opened the vehicle's entrance, to a kindly looking humanoid. The alien was quite lovely, and probably would have been easily mistaken for an actual Human...if she didn't have completely dialated eyes, and a pair of insect-like antenna sticking out of her head. The antenna seemed to move of their own accord, as the alien spoke softly: "Um...hello. I am here to escort you to your rooms?"

There was an immediate bussel as everyone collected their belongings and suitcases. The party exited the ship as orderly as possible. The assistant bellhop nodded in satisfaction, before spotting Connie.

"Oh! A Human larvae!" The woman circled the nervous Connie looking quite impressed! "I've never seen a little Human before! So adorable! What's her name?"

"MY name is Connie." The girl answered for herself-slightly irked. No one had referred to her as "adorable" since she was three. She also didn't like being talked about like she was a pet or something.

The host jumped slightly at Connie's rebuttal! "Oh! I do apologize! It's very rare to see a Human around here...especially one as young as yourself-" The alien blushed in embarrassment.

Connie sighed. "It's ok. I know you meant it as a compliment." The girl really couldn't blame the alien for being curious, especially because she, herself, was having the most difficult time keeping her eyes off the being's antenna.

"Oh! Thank you for the understanding. Apologies! Now than, shall we?" The alien encouraged the party to follow her.

As the massive group walked along- Connie noted that both Pearl and Garnet were walking incredibly close to her while looking ever alert. She was going to remind the duo how Humans needed their "personal space", but imediately discovered the need for extra security after going through a set of double doors.

While the ship HAD been docked in back of the building, the group would still be required to cross the main floor in order to get into their rooms.

As the doors opened- the small Human was met with a sight one might only imagine in a fantasy novel or a dream.

The ceiling was a good 300 feet tall at LEAST. The sides of the building were littered with rooms. Most of the floor was white tile, but there were also some massive red carpets with intricate fractal designs. The entire place would have either resembled a five-star skyscraper hotel, or an incredibly fancy airport if it wasn't for the odd company walking about.

There were small furry things, giant living robots, blobs with eyes, humanoids with gills, floating auras of light...there were tentacles, and wings, and slime, and snouts, bumps, and lumps, and scales, and whiskers, and hair. The massive crowd was a magnificent array of diversity.

Connie imediately regretted the fact that she was not aloud to take photographs...Steven would have LOVED this...

The sudden appearance of several Gems and Keronians didn't seem to attract much attention...but than, one of the creatures noted that there was a human among the crowd!

Connie felt a sudden shock as a mysterious voice rang through her skull.

"OH! Hello there small Human!" The girl looked around in an attempt to find the source of the noise. She spotted an absolutely adorable creature approaching the party in a hurry. It resembled a cat...kind of. It had a white plume with four ears- one of the sets of ears looked like draped cloth, and had two yellow rings around them.

"You know I can grant wishes...any wish you desire!" the creature did not move it's mouth- obvious telepathy. A shiver suddenly went up Connie's spine. She had remembered something Pearl had told her on their long journey over...an Incubator.

Pearl looked down at Connie in surprise, as the Human clung to her arm in fear. She glanced around to see whatever had spooked her friend so badly, before looking at the floor, and spotting the Incubator making a b-line toward the child.

Pearl produced a spear from her gemstone, and violently tapped the blunt end of the item aggressively against the floor! "Hey! Hey! Get!" Pearl shouted and stared at the creature- spooking it. The Incubator ran off in a hurry.

"Thanks Pearl...that was close." Connie looked up at her teacher in admiration, as the Gem nodded in humbleness.

In a sudden amount of excitement, Garnet grabbed Connie's arm in a hurry, and hoisted her up...just as a massive tentacle wrapped itself around the Human's ankle! The fusion grabbed the stray limb quickly, and using one of her gauntlets, violently ripped the octopus-like appendage from her friend's foot.

Garnet followed the stray limb to it's owner- a pig-looking creature running a booth selling a wide array of various intergalactic pets. The creature looked sheepish as the Gem stared daggers at him.

"Oh! Erm...hello! Would you be interested in selling your human pet? I'd be willing to pay top dollar!"

"She's NOT for sale. Keep your hands to yourself!" Garnet produced a warning electrical shock to the creature, and chucked the limp limb back to its owner.

When Garnet returned to the party, she grabbed Connie, and allowed her to cling on to her hair and shoulders. The fusion figured this would be the safest place for her friend.

This did not seem to be the case, however...Garnet's future vision alerted her, as she kneeled down quickly- just fast enough to avoid a massive claw from nabbing a quick Human snack. The massive alien resembled a mixture between a dragon and a cyclops. The hundred-foot creature grunted in annoyance, before walking away.

At this point, Connie was not only clinging to Garnet's shoulders and hair, but was also shivering violently. The beautiful wonder of the diverse alien crowd had passed over her. At this point, she just wanted to get to the room without being kidnapped or eaten.

Fortunately, the party arrived at the elevators fairly quickly. It was really more of a floating platform than an elevator. The alien with the antenna explained: "There are only three reserved rooms. I'll have to take you guys up one at a time depending on which room you decide to stay in."

The aliens spoke among themselves- debating appropriate groups. The choices ended up being fairly obvious.

Garnet, Pearl, and Connie in the first room...

...Acapella, Gamma, and Toaster in the second room...

... and Iris, Lucky, and the three remaining Keronians in the last room.

Garnet was insistent that Connie, Pearl, and herself go up first to get the human to a safe place as quickly as possible.

No one argued.

The trio got onto the metallic lift, which instantly floated upward to a specific room near the top of the 300 foot ceiling. Connie looked down, and imediately wished she hadn't. The human gulped in nervousness at the height, but had a bit more confidence knowing she was very UNLIKELY to be kidnapped or eaten from this high up. As the trio entered the room, it was obvious that this was a high-scale place. The home-away-from-home was like a top hotel room. Garnet explained:

"Most of the aliens that stay here are royalty- hence the decor."

Connie nodded before finding a bed and falling on top of it with exhaustion. She was actually more nervous now than she had been upon arrival. If all those aliens treated her like that just when crossing a room- she had NO CLUE how the creatures would treat her during a major trial tomorrow...

* * *

As Toaster, Gamma, and Acapella got ready for bed, it was obvious that there was a thick atmosphere of tension. No one said anything.

Toaster pulled Fred from her gemstone, and hugged the plush, attempting to calm herself.

Gamma piped up: "You're nervous too...huh Toaster?"

The Ruby nodded. "The...the...Diamonds are going to be there, right?" Gamma nodded. Toaster hugged Fred harder. "I-I'm scared Gamma! The Diamonds are so TALL...so mean and scary...I'm scared!"

Gamma nodded- "Just remember Toaster...all your friends are going to be with you. If we stand together, we might be able to do something that will help a LOT of aliens.

Toaster nodded back.

Gamma continued to get ready for bed, but it was still obvious that both aliens were restless.

Acapella rolled her eyes and began to sing a soft melody.

The song made the both Gamma and Toaster's eyes sag. It did not take long before the duo fell asleep.

Acapella figured it was the least she could do for her friends.

Tomorrow was going to be Hell.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning came way too quickly.

Garnet called the lobby and insisted that they provide extra protection for Connie before leaving the room.

The Human persperated heavily as she answered the door several minutes later. The lobby ended up sending (essentially) what looked to be two talking raptors in guard attire. The two dinosaurs stared down at Connie with the most intimidating gaze.

Garnet approached the duo. "Thanks for assisting us on such short notice." The Gem nodded.

"Mmmph...cute kid." One of the raptors noted after looking at Connie. The small Human had no clue how to react to this comment, but decided that any being willing to steal something from a dinosaur would probably get whatever they deserved.

* * *

As the massive party was escorted to the court of law, it was clearly obvious that this case was going to be a MUCH bigger deal than anyone had anticipated. Not only was almost EVERY leader present and entering the court, but (in addition) there was a MASSIVE amount of rubber neckers, paparazzi, and just general alien curiosity.

It turns out, this court case was the alien equivalent of a national news scandal.

As the poor witnesses tried to swim through the crowd of curious bystanders, the raptor-like aliens attempted to hold back the crowd using whatever they could find. Pearl grabbed Toaster and Connie quickly, and zoomed into the courtroom as fast as possible. This resulted in a violent din- specifically from the aliens waiting to get into extra spectator seats and the paparazzi.

Toaster and her friends sighed in relief as they found the witness box- safe as last! Connie was finally able to get a good glance around the place. It resembled the inside of a 500 story cylinder- with thousands upon thousands of balconies worth of alien leaders. The girl spotted (what she assumed to be) the massive Blue Diamond sitting directly across and slightly above their own seats. The Human decided to sit next to Pearl, just in case any questions arose.

Accapella glanced around the room as well. She had been in this debate court on more than one occasion...but had NEVER seen it this full or crowded within her life cycle. She spotted the Irkens' Tallest sitting several levels above them.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me..." The Yellow Pearl mumbled in anger as one leader offered his counterpart some roasted nuts. Frustrated, the Pearl attempted to ignore the duo.

Toaster was surprised by the large bustle of the room. The amount of beings staring at her was making the little Gem nervous. Heat began to radiate off the Ruby, as she shivered in fear. Gamma attempted to calm down his friend, by asking her about the animals at the ASPCA. The Keronian figured that distracting Toaster with a different subject would help her cope with the situation.

* * *

After about 40 minutes, the court was finally filled to the brim. Any alien that was NOT a leader (but still wanted to be present for the event) ended up standing on the floor of the massive cylinder.

There was a sudden boom of excitement as the hidden councilwoman began to speak:

"SILENCE!" She demanded with great authority! The aliens hushed almost instantly. "Now, we are all here for an incredibly important case...as I'm sure you're aware. However, first things first- it is my greatest honor to introduce a new addition to the Galactic Council!"

There were several confused mumbles before the leader continued:

"Humanity- from the planet, EARTH!"

Agent Zed and Mary stood up on one of the newly constructed platforms as a massive amount of surprise and hate speech began to resonate around the room.

"WHAT THE?!"

"NO! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"IDIOTIC PRIMATES! TRASHING THE SYSTEM!"

"FUCK NO! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"DAMN DIRTY APES!"

The councilwoman banged her gavel in a rage! "ORDER! ORDER! THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH OF THAT!" The woman huffed in disgrace. "Without the Humans, the evidence needed for this case would not have been brought to light! I am appalled at all of your negative attitudes towards our new guests! SHAME!"

The room fell silent. Several leaders lowered their heads in guilt.

"Now- we are all here for a very specific trial. Keron VS Homeworld. Court is now in session!" The woman banged her gavel again.

To Connie's surprise, the court's ceiling opened up! A massive glass dome floated downward. Inside the prison was a sight the girl had only heard about from her best friend's stories- Yellow Diamond.

The massive leader looked as pissed off as ever. She was sitting in a gargantuan chair within the dome.

Several alien leaders laughed at Yellow Diamond's expense. The massive woman glared at the spectators. She stood up, and created a fearful amount of electricity while banging on the glass in threat. Her shouting was muffled by the large prison.

The odd glass dome seemed to absorb all the blows. It was obviously serving as some sort of protected cell- electric and shatter proof.

The ceiling than proceeded to lower two more platforms- much smaller in size and un-dombed. One held a greenish-Yellow Zircon. The other had an orange Keronian with a law-scale on his belly. The two lawyers stared daggers at each other, before the leader of the Galactic Council spoke up: "You may now dictate your opening statements. Defense?"

The greenish-yellow Zircon cleared her throat, looking quite proud of herself. "Thank you your honor! A-him! Ladies and Gems! Let me lead your gaze to this...MAGNIFICENT specimen of a Diamond!" The Zircon beconed to the massive Diamond currently stuck in the dome prison.

"As you can see, this GLORIOUS, RADIANT, BEAUTIFUL, LUXURIOUS-"

"-GET ON WITH IT!" Yellow Diamond's screams could be barely heard from the inside of the domed prison.

"-erm...yes...well...I am here to show all of you a side of my Diamond that most have never witnessed! An empathetic woman who was BRUTALLY attacked by a Keronian, and had to witness her own Pearl being stolen from right in front of her scent sponge!" The Zircon put the back of her hand over her forehead in the most dramatic way possible.

Acapella rolled her eyes with sarcasm.

The Zircon concluded: "Thank you for your time!" The Gem bowed majestically.

The orange Keronian lawyer lifted one of his brows in skepticism.

"...Thank you for that...interesting speech." The Galactic Council leader seemed amused. "Prosecution?"

"Erm...Yes. Thank you." The orange Keronian began his statement: "My fellow aliens. I will NOT attempt to sway your views using fancy words and tricks. I will be featuring ONLY evidence, facts, and REAL testimonies. This entire trial may have started with an odd news report, but it will end with nothing but the truth." The frog closed his eyes in confidence as he concluded.

The councilwoman nodded. "Let's get this trial started than..."


	13. Chapter 13

"I call Yellow Pearl 51XM3 to the stand!" The leader bellowed to the massive crowd.

Immediately, a floating platform inched it's way to the prosecution's witness box.

Acapella sighed in annoyance before stepping forward. The platform floated to the middle of the room.

"State your name for the record."

"Accapella—! Erm...I mean..."

The Yellow Pearl glanced at her previous master who eyed her with daggers. "Erm...I mean...Yellow Pearl 51XM3..." The Gem mumbled, blushing with embarrassment.

The councilwoman seemed most amused at the Pearl's reaction. "Acapella? Is that your name now?"

The Yellow Pearl blushed harder, but nodded her head violently.

The leader announced: "Let the record show that this witnesses' name is now Acapella!"

A small robot taking dictation near the ceiling of the cylinder nodded in agreement before continuing his work.

"Defence, you may begin."

"Thank you your honor." The Zircon nodded before questioning the Pearl. "Miss...ermph...Ah-Cah-Pill-Ay?" Zircon struggled with the foreign name.

"Yes?" Acapella answered the Zircon- highly annoyed.

"Indeed. Can you identify your Diamond?"

"SHE is no longer my Diamond...any more than YOU are my Zircon."

At this indecent quip, Yellow Diamond began screaming horrendous obscenities from behind her glass dome in a pint-up rage. Acapella smirked in amusement at her previous master's stress.

The Zircon continued...slightly annoyed: "FINE. Can you identify your PREVIOUS Diamond than?!"

"Certainly. She's the massive shale-headed clod screaming in the dome over there..." Acapella pointed to Yellow Diamond with her thumb casually.

Spontaneously, there was a mild laugh from the crowd. The Zircon looked majorly apalled. Yellow Diamond was so peeved at this point, the domed prison looked like a flashing lightbulb.

Acapella smirked even more so- this entire scinario was incredibly amusing to her.

The Zircon attempted to re-compose herself. "Could you please explain what happened the day you were kidnapped?"

"Gladly-although I should mention, I was NOT kidnapped." The Pearl nodded. "After a debate involving the planet Earth, Yellow Diamond was not in the...best of spirits. She approached the Ruby soldier she had brought along to the meeting, and commanded the soldier to follow. The Ruby seemed...quite scared at the time...and in a panic, grabbed me suddenly. The Ruby...told Yellow Diamond she would shatter me if her demands weren't met-"

"-Ah-HA! A threat! As you can see, this Pearl was threatened! Thus, kidnapped, held hostage and-"

"LET ME FINISH YOU CLOD!" Acapella screamed at the Zircon, scaring the lawyer something fierce! This was the most brazenly blunt and confident Pearl she had ever seen!

"-THANK you! At this point, Yellow Diamond offered to HELP the Ruby shatter me in exchange for her own life. The Diamond, than, immediately raised her hand, and used her own electronic powers to dissipate my form. When I reformed, I was on a Keronian ship." Acapella nodded again.

The Zircon was looking a bit pale at this fact. There was an ominous mumbling among the leaders of the court.

Fortunately, every good lawyer has a backup plan. This Zircon was no exception. "...but, is it not TRUE that you sent out an S.O.S becon to Homeworld after reforming on the Keronian's ship?!" The Zircon faced the crowd smugly. "Now WHY would ANYONE who was NOT kidnapped send out a beacon to their original owner?!"

Accapella blushed. "-I was in denial. I wanted to hope SO BADLY that what had occurred was all just a fake memory. I almost paid for my mistake with my life too. When Yellow Diamond located the Keronian's ship, she threatened all three of us- the Keronian and Ruby included...with...distruction of the ship, and instant slaughter..."

There was an audible gasp, as everyone stared daggers at the Diamond.

The Zircon sunk into herself with guilt. This trial wasn't going well AT ALL. She decided to break off her ties before things got worse. "No further questions your honor..."

The Zircon slinked back into her corner, and attempted to ignore the Yellow Diamond's screams of muffled threats exiting her domed prison.

The Galactic Council leader offered the prosecution a rebuttal (if one could even call it that).

The Keronian approached the Pearl, before turning to the jury. "Our Pekoponian friends at the MIB have gladly provided us some video evidence. What you are about to see is a video interview between one of the agents and this: "Acapella" upon landing on Pekopon for the first time..."

The film started on the holoscreen. It displayed the Pearl being interrogated by an incredibly angry looking Human agent:

* * *

 _"WHAT IS THIS?!" the MIB agent slammed a notebook full of alien names down on the desk in front of the Pearl._  
 _The Gem looked at him sarcastically "My previous job."_  
 _"Are you still working for your Diamond?!"_  
 _"Do you think I would be on this forsaken rock of a planet if I was?!"_  
 _"ANSWER THE QUESTION, DAMN IT!"_  
 _"NO. I am NOT working for my Diamond anymore." Pearl scoffed in annoyance._  
 _"Hmmm...if you had any intel on your previous employer, it would make this go much faster..."_  
 _"Why would I tell YOU such things?! You've treated all of us like criminals ever since we got here!"_  
 _"That's because you ARE criminals."_  
 _"NO we're NOT! What makes you say that?!"_  
 _"You're a Gem." The agent was blunt and unsympathetic. "-He's a Keronian, and I'm no dummy. There's only one reason why your kind hangs around planets like ours."_

 _We're not here to invade...if that's what you're implying!"_  
 _"Then why ARE you here?!"_  
 _"We...we were..." the Pearl had a loss of words._

 _"We were trying to save some of this world's life forms before the entire planet was destroyed."_

 _"What do you mean DESTROYED?!"_  
 _The Pearl flinched. "The Cluster! There's a massive geo-weapon in your planet set to explode! THAT'S why we weren't landing! In fact, it would be wise to exit the atmosphere as quickly as possible, and-"_

* * *

There was immediate stern murmuring among the aliens.

"Cluster?"

"What The stars is that?!"

"A geo-weapon in the middle of Earth?"

"-I was not informed..."

This time, both Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond turned pale, and sunk into themselves. Word of the Cluster was supposed to stay private. They had not been given permission from the Galactic Council to place a ticking time bomb inside the middle of the planet.

The Keronian smirked with smugness. This was only the first witness, and already the amphibian had caught the Gems involved in illegal activities.

The video continued with the agent screaming:

* * *

 _"-YOU'RE LYING!"_  
 _"AM NOT!"_  
 _"We already know about that damn "Cluster"! That thing was marked as dormant MONTHS ago!"_

* * *

Yellow Diamond suddenly screeched in rage within her domed prision: "WHAT?! WHAAAAAT?! What do they mean "dormant"?!"

The video continued:

* * *

 _Pearl looked at the agent with shock "How?!"_  
 _"You really think you're the first Gem that has landed on this planet? We have our sources. I don't know how far your intel goes when it comes to our species, but we are NOT as helpless nor idiotic as you have been led to believe."_

 _The Pearl sighed, before beginning to laugh manically!_

 _"What's so funny?!"_  
 _"By the Diamonds! Yellow's going to be SOOOOO pissed off! YOU, random primate, have just made my day!"_

 _Pearl seemed gitty. "That dumb Keronian is going to be so happy!" She looked up at the man with a wide smile!_

 _The agent had never seen an invader so damn happy about her own planet's plans being thwarted before. He decided to ask: "Why is he going to be so happy?"_

 _"Because! We've got a home now you CLOD! We hav_ e _a home!"_

* * *

The video ended.

Acapella looked at Yellow Diamond, and began to laugh, tears in her eyes! "HA! Oh MAN! I was RIGHT! Look how angry she is!"

Yellow Diamond was in such a rage at this point that she couldn't even form words!

Blue Diamond stared at the disrespectful servant, with a massive amount of disbelief.

The Keronian lawyer only had two questions for Accapella: "So...what is this mysterious "Cluster"?

"It is...a weapon made out of...Gem shards...discarded Gems forced to merge together after they have been shattered for their crimes. It was originally meant to make the Earth explode."

Several aliens that had a better understanding of Gemkind gaged slightly. The Pearl was basically describing a weapon that was sewn together with dead Gems...like some sort of freakish Frankenstein's monster.

The Keronian continued: "...and would you please tell the court what it's like living on Pekopon?"

"Living on Earth...i-it's...the best thing I've ever done in my entire life cycle. I am able to be myself...I am FREE there!"

"No more questions your honor."


	14. Chapter 14

At this point, the case seemed pretty one sided. There was little chance of recuperating from the illegal activity and lies the Diamonds had performed.

However, the defense was not done with their trickery quite yet. It was their time to call a witness onto the main stage. If they were going to win, they would have to hit these rebels where it hurt.

The Zircon started: "I call my first witness...or should I say: "witnesses" to the stand! Ruby squad XTS1!"

Toaster perked up immediately, as she looked around the room in excitement! The Gem proceeded to spot her old squad of four...and a brand new Ruby (probably to take place in her absence).

Toaster began to shout! "HEY! HEEEY! MY OLD PLATOON! HEY GUYS! IT'S ME! OL-56."

None of the Rubies acknowledged their own friend. The entire group stared at their feet in shame.

Toaster tilted her head in confusion. "I don understand." She turned her head to her Keronian friend. "Gamma! Gamma! I got my birthday wish! Look! It's my old platoon! Why won't they look at me Gamma?"

"I'm...not sure Toaster..."

The Zircon began to question the group as a whole: "Ruby squad XTS1, are you familiar with Ruby OL-56?"

The group nodded silently.

"Could you point her out?"

The group pointed at Toaster unanimously.

"-and, would you care to share what you know about Ruby OL-56?"

The squad suddenly began to mumble horrific things:

"She...she was a BAD Gem."

"Yeh. No one liked OL-56."

"She was the worst Gem evers!"

Toaster stared at the group in shock. She began to wail with tears in her eyes. "Wha?! Wha?! Th-that's not true! We-we were friends! We're still friends!"

The group continued:

"She was annoying. Always putting dirt in her pocket space!"

"Y-Yah!"

"N-no good!"

It was about this point when Toaster noted something...odd. Her old platoon began to cry. She knew her friends better than anyone! OM-58 was biting her bottom lip- a bad habit that she would practice when lying or nervous.

OP-60 was twirling her thumbs- another bad habit.

Toaster couldn't handle it. The little Gem stood up and imediately began to interrupt the trial: "HEY! HEY! Council Lady! Something's wrong!"

The Zircon turned to the out of place Toaster, most annoyed. "Do you quite mind?! Interrupting the defence! Really!"

"But...but...something's wrong! OP-60 is twirling her thumbs, and OM-58 is biting her lip! They only do that if they are lying or nervous!"

Curious, The councilwoman asked several of her guards to check the squad and the surrounding area, to see if Toaster's brief outburst had any leverage. Sure enough, each Gem in the group had a nearly invisible, electric shock anklet on their leg! The dinosaur-like aliens proceeded to cut the anklets off of the Rubies...resulting in the group tumbling and jumping away from the floating platform as quickly as possible!

The raptors gave the Zircon a nasty look. "I-I had no clue they were cuffed like that! Honest!"

It was at this point that the reptiles noted a similar cuff around the Zircon's leg. They cut this cuff off as well, before the Zircon followed suite, and bounded away to the nearest Diamond-free platform in a hurry!

Aparently, both the defense's main witnesses (as well as their lawyer) were being held hostage!

The crowd gasped in shock! Even the orange Keronian lawyer seemed surprised!

"Ugggh..." Blue Diamond covered her head with her hands in embarrassment. Deep down, she KNEW it was a bad idea to have her sister assist with the defense team. The Gems now had NO witnesses and NO lawyer. Blue Diamond looked down at her Pearl, and had an idea...

* * *

Blue Pearl was shaking with fear, violently, as she stood at the lawyer's post. This job was WAY beyond her knowledge. Even so, Blue Diamond encouraged her Pearl to: "Try her best!"

"Erm...uh...erg...the-the Ruby? The...other Ruby?" The Pearl mumbled.

Toaster pointed at herself with curiosity.

"Y-yes...yes...you..." the servant nodded.

Toaster went to the hot seat, feeling slightly bad for the Pearl.

"H-hello. Uh...why did you...threaten Yellow Diamond? With her own Pearl's distruction and...such?"

"Well, I overheard that my Diamond was not only going to shatter me when she got back to Homeworld, but was also looking FORWARD to it!"

"Oh! That's...that's not good...erm...uh...so you were very scared?"

"YEH! It was scary!" Toaster nodded.

"I see..." Blue Pearl looked at her master for assistance. The Diamond signaled for the Pearl to continue. Perhaps random bantering could reveal something substantial.

"So...Keronians! Yes! Are...they not slimy and awful?"

Toaster shook her head. "Noes...Gamma and his family are really nice! Gamma protects me, and cares about me, and makes sure that I am always calm and happy! He is a wonderful ma!"

"Ma?" The Pearl was confused by the word.

"Yeh! My mother!"

"Moth-or?"

"Yeh! Yeh! Gamma's my mother now!" Toaster's eyes sparkled like Christmas lights! The Blue Pearl persperated heavily...

There was a unified "DAAAAWWWW!" among the entire alien crowd. Toaster looked around in confused enthusiasm!

"Ugh. This is going nowhere." Blue Diamond put her hand on her head in stress. "Councilwoman?!"

"Yes?"

"If it pleases the court- I would like to take a recess until us- the defense, can procure a new lawyer?"

The leader thought about this for several seconds. "I'm going to allow this. We will meet back here tomorrow morning!" The woman banged her gavel. "Court adjourned."

There was an imediate bustle of all the alien leaders walking back toward their rooms. In addition, Garnet was quick to get Connie back to the room as fast as possible.

* * *

Several hours past.

Connie was laying in the room, on her bed- deep in thought about how the day had gone. She was attempting to sketch some of the aliens she had seen in her sketchbook.

She was somewhat frustrated that the lobby was considered too dangerous to explore...

"Knock! Knock!" Pearl chirped with happiness as she entered the room.

"Oh...hi Pearl." Connie responded in a sad drone.

"Now, what's with THAT attitude?! You haven't even seen the surprise I bought for you from the...GIFT STORE!" Pearl nearly sang the word "gift store" as she held up a colorful bag.

The human lifted her head in mild curiosity.

"Now, Zed specifically informed me NOT to bring souvenirs back to Earth...but...but...I JUST COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! Look what I found!"

The Pearl lifted an odd-looking book device from her bag. It had a MASSIVE "Don't Panic!" printed on its front side. Connie was unsure what the thing was, but was happy her friend could get so excited over such little things...

Pearl's enthusiasm wained as she saw Connie's confused expression. She attempted to explain the novel's significance: "It's the THIRD edition of "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy!" It just got released recently! I only have the FIRST edition!"

"Woopee?" Connie seemed...unenthusiastic.

"Perhaps I should show you! Look! It serves as an alien encyclopedia!" She opened up the book, and showed off a screen placed on the inside.

"A-him! Book, show me the entry for: "Gems"!"

The novel made some odd sounds, before coming to the "Gem" entry. The book began to speak:

"Gems are an invasive species of alien. They are a wonderful example of what would happen if your grandmother's jewelry box suddenly became sentient, and attempted to attack your face. While most of these creatures are hostile, the exception is a handful- the Crystal Gems specifically- that recide on Earth. This small group is incredibly friendly and intelligent. They also have a Pearl who can brew one of the best cups of tea I've ever had. (See: "The Best Tea in the Universe" for further details!)

...

Connie waited for the entry to continue, but it stopped...quite abruptly. "That's it? That's all it says about Gems? What about the Diamonds, and Homeworld, and all that other stuff?"

"Oh, you can always ask the book specifics about other things if you wish...but DID YOU NOTICE?! The author liked my tea!" The Pearl had stars in her eyes! "He only visited us ONCE! He must have REALLY enjoyed the fact that my tea was homemade!" The Gem looked into the distance with admiration!

Connie couldn't help but smile. "Good for you Pearl!" The student praised her teacher. As the Gem sat down, and began to ask the book about updates on alien history.

* * *

Meanwhile, Acapella, Toaster, and Gamma were dealing with problems of their own. The trio had entered their room, only to find an odd infestation.

There were three obvious bumps hiding under all three of the bed's sheets. There was also a mysterious overturned box in the middle of the floor that had appeared during the trio's absence. The last intruder didn't even try to hide. There was a Ruby curled up in the closet: her hands over her hair and her eyes closed. The small Gem figured if she couldn't see anyone, no one could see her either.

"WHAT THE?!" Accapella glanced around the room unamused. "What is this?!"

"What do you mean?" The box on the floor inquired.

"No one's here!" Stated one of the lumps in the bed.

"Oh for STARS sake!" Accapella went around the room and exposed each Ruby one by one.

* * *

Soon the entire platoon was standing in the middle of the hotel room looking quite sheepish. Aparently, the entire group was able to sneak into the room by all pretending to be Toaster forgetting her room key repeatedly.

"What are you doing here?" Acapella was not amused.

"We don't wanna go back to Yellow Diamond!"

"Yeh!"

"She's really scary...and mean!"

The group nodded in agreement. Toaster seemed...conflicted at this recent development. Normally, she would be overjoyed at the sight of her old platoon, but...they had said SUCH mean things in court...

"Are you alright OL-56? You seem so quiet..."

"Yeh!"

"What's wrong OL-56?"

"My name is Toaster now...and you guys said a lot of mean stuff about me today. It hurt my feels..."

The squad answered:

"We HAD to! They were going to shatter us!"

"Yeh!"

"Those anklets we were forced to wear would've shocked our form if we told the truth!"

Toaster thought about this for a bit, before nodding in agreement. "Ah! I see! I forgive you then!"

The squad embraced happily for the first time in a very long while! Toaster giggled slightly! "I was so worried about you guys!"

"We were all really sad...Yellow Diamond said she had shattered you!"

"Naw! Toaster's ok!"

"Toe-sir?"

"It's a nickname!"

"I want a nickname!"

"Me too!"

As the group bantered, Acapella and Gamma stood, slightly perplexed. They had absolutely no clue what to do with this massive herd of Rubies.

"Stars...I can barely handle ONE Toaster...I don't even want to know how we are going to manage SIX of these idiots..." Acapella groaned.

Gamma sighed, completely stressed out. "Well, we can't send them back to Yellow Diamond...that would be suicide!"

Ruby OP-60 suddenly piped up: "We heard what you said about the Keronian being your ma! I...don't quite know what a "ma" is, but I want to be cared for, and kept safe too!"

"Me too!"

"Perhaps the Keronian can be ALL our ma!" In a sudden amount of excitement, the entire platoon looked in Gamma's general direction. The frog gulped in nervousness, before all the Rubies shouted: "MA!" at the same time, and began to smother the frog with affection!

"AGGGPHH!" Gamma struggled to keep his head above the crowd, as the massive herd of Rubies attempted to hug him. The frog was suddenly plastered in the most uncomfortable of situations, as he experienced bones snapping, dehydration, and third degree burns from every angle!

"ACAPELLA! HELP!" Gamma shouted desperately! The tall Yellow Pearl managed to rummage through the massive crowd before picking Gamma up by the scruff. She held the poor Keronian high above the bouncing Rubies, before quickly tossing him in the bathroom. The Pearl shouted from the other side of the door: "Lock the bathroom door, and draw yourself a bath to heal Gamma! I'm going to call Garnet to see what we should do from here!"

There was a distinct "click!" of the door being locked, and the sound of the bathtub being filled.

Acapella ran to the room's phone quickly...

* * *

"Incoming call!"

A pleasant voice interrupted Pearl's reading. Garnet stood up: "I'll get it. It's for me anyway..."

Garnet answered the holo-phone to the most amusing of panoramas. Acapella seemed to be in the middle of a crisis, as she looked at the screen with desperation! In the background were a massive crowd of Rubies curiously examining new objects, breaking things, and placing char marks everywhere!

"Garnet! H-HELP!" The Yellow Pearl shouted desperately!

The fusion chuckled in amusement. "Just do the same thing we did with Gamma when he snuck into Homeworld!"

"HOW?!"

"Put that voice and massive spatula you have to good use!" Garnet hung up.

* * *

Acapella looked around the room in a panic.

"LAAAAAAAAA!"

In an instant, all the Rubies fell asleep. Yellow Pearl summoned her spatula and separated Toaster from the rest of the crowd. She really did not want to hurt any of Toaster's friends...but managed to dissipate all the platoon's forms as painless as possible using the pressure of the spatula. Acapella quickly bubbled the massive group of Gems, and stored them into her pocket space.

"Mercy..." Acapella layed down in one of the charred beds...completely exhausted.


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile in a much bigger hotel room...

* * *

Blue Diamond was pacing. Her thundering steps echoing throughout the massive room. This particular space was very special- there were only five like it in the building. It was tall and large enough to fit two Diamonds comfortably.

...which was a good thing, since both Yellow and Blue Diamond were residing here.

The Blue Pearl watched with guilt as her master paced in her troubled state. The Pearl had to say something...her guilt and fear were eating away at her. "I-I-I'm so sorry my Diamond! I really did try my best...I'm not a very good lawyer!"

"OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE A PEARL!" as Blue Diamond shouted, her miniature servant flinched!

The Diamond calmed down when she saw the fear on her fellow Gem's face. "I'm sorry my Pearl...this entire situation is not your fault. You did do as you were told and did try your best! Thank you Pearl. I'm sorry I snapped."

Blue Pearl nodded, as Blue Diamond ruffled her hair with a massive finger.

"YOU on the other hand..." Blue Diamond turned toward her sister with anger. Yellow Diamond was required to stay in the domed prision until the trial was over. Blue Diamond continued: "REALLY Yellow! Forcing electronic anklets on our only witnesses and our LAWYER no less! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that they should obey!" Yellow Diamond's sentence was muffled through the dome.

"You can't just threaten everyone to do what you want Yellow! The universe doesn't work like that!"

"I can do WHAT I please, WHEN I please! I am a Diamond after all!"

"ARE YOU?! We could have had more witnesses on our side Yellow! Like, those two Amethysts that visited the Keronian's home, OR the Gems that were with you when you tracked down the Keronian's ship, OR that massive amount of Yellow Pearls you made out of spite...but WHERE are they YELLOW?! What did you DO to them?!"

Yellow Diamond looked at her sister sheepishly, before mumbling: "I shattered them."

"-YOU SHATTERED THEM!" Blue Diamond repeated her sister, before throwing her arms up in the air. "Do you know how many witnesses we have to defend us NOW Yellow?! NONE! NO ONE! ZIP! SHALE! We're screwed Yellow! No...wait- not WE...YOU are screwed!" Blue Diamond pointed at her sister accusingly. "My STARS! You've drilled a hole SO deep, not even YOU can climb out of it!"

"Are you quite done? Your rant is becoming such a BORE!" Yellow Diamond stared at her sister with an absolutely droned look on her face.

"Shale...you don't even CARE...do you?!" Blue Diamond stomped her foot in a rage!

It was about this time that there was a knock at the door. Blue Diamond attempted to calm herself before answering: "Yes? Hello?"

"Hello!" A kindly alien with orange fur and a green hat waved from below! The massive leader glanced down in surprise! Blue Diamond remembered reading about such creatures- they were called "Wanderers"...if she recalled correctly?

"What do YOU want?" The Diamond was not in the mood for an over-enthusiastic stranger.

"Oh..Right! They sent me from the lobby! Apparently, our team found you a replacement lawyer! You're lucky! He just happened to be staying here as a spectator..."

"Oh! That's wonderful news!" The Diamond clapped her hands with enthusiasm! "What's their name?!"

"Erm...let's see..." the Wanderer flipped through his notes. "Ah! Here it is! His name is: "Matcluck"! He's a Hyper-Chicken!"

"...A...Hyper-Chicken." Blue Diamond's enthusiasm waned immediately.

"That's what it says..." the small alien shrugged in agreement. "There's always a first for everything, I guess?"

"...A...Hyper-Chicken?"

"Yup! Well, have a restful evening!" The creature tipped his green hat in respect, before sauntering off.

Blue Diamond closed the room's door in a daze. Stars...a Hyper-Chicken...this trial was turning into a circus!

* * *

 _ **Ugh...It's currently 3:50 AM in the morning...I just feel..."ICK"...you know? Exhausted, fatigued, can't sleep, can't eat...just...blagh...**_

 _ **Short chapter is indeed short. Sorry about that guys...hope you liked it anyways! Reviews are always welcome! :D**_


	16. Chapter 16

Toaster woke up the next morning quite surprised! Not only was her platoon missing, but someone had tucked her into one of the hotel beds. Confused and groggy, the little Gem sat up as she wondered if the entire incident had been a dream.

Gamma was making his own bed-already quite awake and full of breakfast. "Oh! Good morning Toaster! Better get up...they're expecting us downstairs again..."

"Wha...? Huh? Gamma? Where is my platoon? How'd I get in this bed?

The Keronian chose his words carefully. "Acapella has your platoon bubbled in her pocket space. Don't worry! We're going to sneak them back to Earth...there's NO WAY I'm giving your friends back to Yellow Diamond. Don't say anything about it though...ok? Yellow Diamond probably wants them back..."

Toaster thought about this, before nodding in compliance. The Ruby was a bit irked that Acapella had dissipated her friends forms- but really did not want to know how she accomplished such feats.

* * *

As the massive party headed back to the trial, the atmosphere seemed even more violent and intense than the day before.

Acapella noted that the Irken's Tallest had brought donuts today.

* * *

The first witnesses would be the sister pair- Lucky and Iris.

To the massive amusement of Acapella specifically, it seemed that the Gem's defence team had replaced their Zircon with a Hyper-Chicken. It was a huge, man-sized, blue bird, with a southern accent.

The new lawyer strutted around, and shuffled his legs periodically as if looking for insects in the tile. He paced back and forth with his hands behind his back.

The lawyer began: "Soooo, Iris and Lucky was it? Is it true that without the input of this most gargantuan Yellow Diamond, neither one of you would exist?"

Lucky piped up "That is true...however-"

"-Well that seems like a pretty open and closed case to me 'nabbit!" The chicken nodded his head in agreement. "You should be greatful that this leader decided to give you life, and care for ya'!"

"-I wouldn't exactly say "care"..."

"-App! This issue is pretty straight on the mark! No further questions!" Both of the Diamonds looked at the bird quite perplexed, as he settled on his podium and began to roost. The chicken nodded in content.

The orange Keronian was somewhat baffled himself. It was almost as if the chicken had NO CLUE what this case was even about...

"A-him! Ok...guess I'll get started than..." The orange Keronian approached the witnesses. "Iris and Lucky-can you please describe your creation for me?"

"Yes. Certainly." Lucky replied. "Well, when we emerged from the ground, there were about 52 of us. The Peridots in the area instructed all the Yellow Pearls to line up facing the cliff face. Because of this, none of us could see Yellow Diamond when she entered the kindergarten area."

"Was there anything...odd about this process?"

"Yes. A Gem must always face and salute her Diamond when in their presence. I also heard...ODD things from the Peridots."

"Such as?"

"They were forcing mutations on the Yellow Pearls- at Yellow Diamond's request."

At this moment, Blue Diamond turned to her sister, appalled and incredibly confused. Yellow Diamond averted her gaze.

The Keronian continued talking to Lucky: "Mutations?"

"Yes. Encouraging mutations in Gems can cause extra skills- like breathing ice- but can also cause defects...such as extra limbs and odd tumors."

"Did the Peridots mention the rational for this...odd behavior?"

"They said she was trying to replace a Pearl she had lost- a Pearl that could sing other creatures to sleep...not a common skill among our Gem type. Basically, she wanted another Acapella." Lucky nodded toward Acapella with conformation.

"So you're saying...Acapella can sing people to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Can you?"

"No. But Iris can!" Lucky turned toward her sister with pride.

"Ok-back on topic...so you were all standing in a single-file line facing away from your Diamond. Than what happened?"

"She asked us to sing...one by one. She went down the whole row..." Lucky began to shiver uncontrollably, as if a horrendous memory had surfaced. The Keronian nodded in sympathy. He was patient with the Pearl. This entire story had apparently hit a sensitive chord. "-she...she asked us to sing-sing...so they sang- every single one of them...and...and if their song didn't work...she—"

Lucky began to cry. Iris attempted to comfort her, before finishing her sister's statement: "Yellow Diamond shattered them...every single one of them."

There was a terrified gasp among the crowd, followed by some strict mumbling.

Iris decided to pick up the story: "I had been the first Pearl that displayed the same skill as Acapella, and yet, Yellow Diamond STILL almost shattered me because of my poor eyesight. Lucky saved me, and offered her life in exchange for my skill set. We were the last two Pearls in the line up. Most Pearls have facet and cut numbers, but we ended up with cruel nicknames instead. I was named "Iris", because I have none. My sister "Lucky" was named as such, because she was the last Pearl in line. She was "Lucky" for being the only Pearl with a perfect form to survive the slaughter."

Connie shivered with discomfort. She was reminded of the way some humans treated each other during wartime-beings being slaughtered only for the sake of being slaughtered.

Yellow Diamond was screaming in her dome again. "YOU WOULDN'T EXSIST WITHOUT ME! I made you! I OWN you! Most of the Pearls were formed with ugly side effects! They HAD to be shattered! Their existence was polluting Homewords perfect image! Lucky! You should be greatful to me that your form was perfect!"

Lucky suddenly glared at her previous master, tears in her eyes. "Perfect... everyone must be perfect...but what IS perfection? You kept us locked in that damn room for months! Why would a perfect Pearl need to be hidden so?"

"YOU were perfect. Iris was not. You know damn well that I kept Iris in there permanently because of her eye defect."

"So...I was perfect to you?"

"Yes. No flaws at all."

"Well than, does THIS look perfect to you?!" Lucky immediately forced her bobby cut apart, revealing the hand of Yellow Pearl 234XB5!

There was instant backlash. Many aliens gasped! Several threw up. Yellow Diamond looked at her previous slave absolutely horrified! Blue Diamond suddenly felt very sick and faint, before proceeding to sit down.

The hand of Yellow Pearl 234XB5 took advantage of being the center of attention, and proceeded to salute both Diamonds by flicking them off with her middle finger.

Pearl covered Connie's eyes quickly, in hopes she had not witnessed the obscene gesture.

"LOOK AT ME YOU CLOD! TELL ME THAT I'M PERFECT!" Lucky was screaming in a horrendous rage!

"ORDER! ORDER!" The councilwoman banged her gavel quickly. "Mercy..."

"Goodness..." The orange Keronian wiped his brow, overwhelmed. "M-may I continue?"

"Oh yes...erm certainly!" Lucky blushed slightly. It seemed she had lost her temper and created quite a scene.

"Thank you. Now, I have been informed that Gamama's parents were kidnapped and kept in the same locked room as you and her sister, is that correct?"

"Yes. That's right. Yellow Diamond brought the duo from Keron and kept them in the same room as Iris and I."

"Are they in this courtroom right now? Can you identify them?"

"Certainly. That's them over there- Prolulu and Atmomo!" Lucky pointed at the duo in the witness box. The two Keronians waved happily in return. The Pearl continued: "Even though we were all (essentially) being kept in that tiny room as hostages, we soon became close friends. Yellow Diamond would frequently forget that Keronians needed food in order to survive. Since I was the only one allowed to leave from time to time, I would swipe food from the Diamond's fancy banquets to help feed the creatures."

"YOU WERE STEALING FOOD?!" Yellow Diamond shouted from the inside of her prison.

"SHUT IT!" Lucky responded. "If I had done nothing, our friends would have perished! ANYWAY... our Diamond eventually ended up using the Keronian hostages to lure Gamama into her chambers...to...eradicate him. Blackmail." Lucky dropped her head in shame. "When Gamma finally arrived, he had snuck his new Gem family in, and we were all able to escape safely." Lucky nodded.

The Keronian nodded in response. "No further questions."


	17. Chapter 17

When Prolulu and Atmomo took the stage, they ended up repeating a lot of the things Lucky and Iris had confirmed. They also included- in detail, how Yellow Diamond had sent two Amethysts to tear apart and raid their house without a warrant, landed on Keron illegally, destroyed their neighborhood, threatened the death of a tadpole, and (of course) kidnapped the spouses.

Agent Zed mostly kept to the facts on how this massive array of aliens had come into his planet's possession in the first place.

Mary showed her interview with Toaster on the hollo-screen. She soon afterward explained the psychological effects of trauma on young-minded aliens, and how it related to the Ruby's fear in the video, as well as the original conflict between Toaster and Yellow Diamond that had started this entire fiasco in the first place.

* * *

Then, it was Gamma's turn.

The Keronian seemed rather nervous. Whatever he said could start a war. The entire cosmos seemed to hush in anticipation.

The frog gulped in fear. At this point, it was pretty obvious that this entire thing had started with Gamma shooting at Yellow Diamond in self-defense. When asked, the frog nodded in agreement.

...and then, the picture appeared on the hollo-screen...the picture that had concluded with this entire trial.

Admittedly, Gamma had not seen the rumored photo yet. When it did appear in front of him, even he gasped (as did much of the crowd). The orange Keronian lawyer flinched in discomfort. Connie and the Crystal Gems looked absolutely terrified. They had not seen the photo yet either.

The thing was grotesque. His limbs were all facing in wrong directions. His head looked liked it had been partially smashed- one half was still very intact- the other side looking like a crushed pumpkin. There was blood too...so much blood. Some bones were exposed. The entire shot was incredibly difficult to look at. Gamma was suddenly quite greatful that the pressure of the Diamond's foot had rendered him unconscious before the photo was taken.

Toaster howled in the witness box, quite upset. Garnet hugged the little Ruby and embraced her increasing heat in hopes of calming her down.

The Keronian lawyer attempted to compose himself. "Gamama, do you recognize the Keronian in this photograph?"

"Barely."

"Can you confirm for the court who it is?"

"It's...it's ME."

"Let the record show that Gamama has identified himself in the photograph!"

The dictating robot nodded, before adding this fact to the records.

The Keronian lawyer continued: "Now, Gamama, Can you please recall the events leading up to this photograph?"

"I'll...try. Everything from that day is still a bit hazy..."

"Take your time."

Gamma looked in the distance, and chose his words carefully. "My friend Lilolo had found out ahead of time from my neighbors that my parents had been kidnapped by Yellow Diamond. Despite the risk of the Keronian treaty, she believed this news was significant enough to attempt to contact me." Gamma looked at the lawyer with sad eyes. "I have NO CLUE how she found my new house on Earth, but she did. We were able to use Garnet's future vision to prep for the inevitable. The Gem informed us that a pair of Topaz would be coming in three days time to bring me to Yellow Diamond...and exchange...my life...for theirs. I was able to hide most of my new Gem family using a customized pocket space in my hat. It was supposed to be a basic rescue mission: purposely get caught, get my parents, get back to a ship, get out."

Gamma looked at Yellow Diamond with sad eyes. The leader glared back with hatred.

The Keronian continued: "I...decided to see if I could rescue my parents on my own first. I didn't want to put the Gems I had grown to trust in unnecessary danger. As you can see from this picture, it was not one of my...BETTER ideas..."

The orange Keronian lawyer seemed...confused. "So...even though a Gem leader had kidnapped your family, and made you suffer...you were STILL willing to put your life on the line to keep other Gems safe?"

"Of course." Gamma nodded immediately. "I know this may come as a surprise to most Keronians, but Yellow Diamond is, in all honesty, the only Gem I have come across who has not shown some form of reasoning or empathy."

Gamma glanced at Blue Diamond. To the surprise of the leader, the frog began to address her directly. "You are Blue Diamond, correct your majesty?"

The Diamond nodded slightly in surprise.

"Well, I've observed your behavior throughout this entire fiasco. You seem like an incredibly calm and collected leader...even in the face of great pressure and stress. I respect that. Thank you for dealing with this entire mess so gracefully."

Blue Diamond couldn't help but feel slightly flattered at the Keronian's words. Such a kindly speech!

The lawyer decided to continue: "So, how did you sustain such massive injuries in the first place?"

Gamma looked back at Yellow Diamond. "Yellow Diamond...she grabbed me, threw me against the floor, and proceeded to step on me."

"She-she STEPPED on you?!"

Gamma blushed slightly. "Erm...yeah." The frog rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "Well...you know...to a Diamond I'm about the size of a beetle...so..."

"I see..." the lawyer seemed somewhat concerned at Gamma's nonchalant attitude. "No further questions.


	18. Chapter 18

While there were several more witnesses- including Garnet, Lilolo, and Pearl-the remainder of the testimonies pretty much lined up with everyone else's account.

Garnet seemed especially nervous while standing in front of Blue Diamond. The leader glared at her suspiciously. Had she seen this fusion somewhere before? No...the fusion she had witnessed in the past had a much brighter, tie-dye color scheme.

* * *

...but than...came the defence.

"I call Yellow Diamond to the stage!"

The Diamond did not have to walk to the testemony spot. Instead, the hovering dome simply floated to the accurate location. As was typical, the mighty yellow leader looked incredibly pissed off. It did not help that a majority of the aliens in the room were booing the massive bully.

Blue Diamond couldn't help but feel sympathy for her sister. The defense's new lawyer should have been asking quiestions to defend his client, however, the chicken had fallen asleep, completely exhausted. He was roosting again, with his head tucked behind his wing.

Toaster noted that the massive poultry slept in a similar way as Chirp.

Blue Diamond madly attempted to wake up the chicken by having her Pearl shake him lightly...

...

...No dice. The lawyer was completely out cold.

With no alternative option, the prosecution began questioning the leader first. The orange Keronian cleared his throat. "State you name for the record please."

"You KNOW who I am."

The frog looked up at Yellow Diamond, incredibly irked. "PLEASE state your name for the record."

The Gem gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Yellow Diamond."

"THANK you." The Keronian paced, attempting to come up with a question. There were just so many... "Yellow Diamond, you have heard a great majority of eyewitness accounts that include various crimes and acts that are illegal according to Galactic Law. How do you plead?"

"NOT guilty of course! All the aliens that were involved with this insident are at fault! If they had just listened to me in the first place, NONE of this would have happened!" The Diamond stuck her nose up in the air in a huff.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, that Ruby THERE-" Yellow Diamond pointed at Toaster. "-SHOULD have came to me when I called her!...and that Pearl THERE-" Yellow Diamond pointed at Acapella "-Is rightfully MY PEARL! As are Lucky and Iris! I gave the orders to create them...I should have permission to destroy them if I please!"

The crowd of aliens gasped in shock! Even Blue Diamond seemed a bit taken aback!

"...and as for you...ORGANICS...you DAMN slimes!" Yellow Diamond pointed at the Keronian lawyer. "You...AWFUL...RETCHID...DISGUSTING things! The day you ALL dissapear and vanish, will be too long for me!"

"ORDER! ORDER!" The councilwoman shouted aggressively! "One more outburst like that DIAMOND, and I will be forced to remove you from the court entirely!"

The Diamond turned to the councilwoman. "BOY...YOU'RE one to talk! Always hiding behind that damn curtain like a coward! STARS! You're probably an organic too! Disgusting..."

The room gasped and began to shout obscenities! Such disrespect toward the council!

This was the last straw- one of the raptor-looking aliens approached the Diamond's domed prison, and finagled with several buttons at it's base. The screaming dictator went completely silent, even though the Diamond was obviously still ranting on the inside. The prision was now completely soundproof.

"Gee...why didn't you guys just do that from the beginning?" One of the Irken's Tallest decided to put out a witty quip, before continuing his glazed donut.

The room laughed in agreement!

Blue Diamond was the only one that seemed somber. Her sister had just insulted and threatened over half the species in the room. Everyone was laughing...laughing at Yellow...and why shouldn't they? Yellow Diamond had lost her empathy. She had lost the ability to care. It had gone long ago...along with Pink Diamond's life.

Blue Diamond began to weep. Her sister really HAD become a heartless monster!

To Gamma and Connie's surprise, all of their Gem friends began to bawl with grief!

"What the croak is going on?!" Gamma asked the weeping Toaster.

"It's...it's...Blue Diamond...she's...she's...SAAAAAAADD!" The little Ruby wailed.

Aparently, the blue leader could project her feelings onto other Gems! "How...odd..." Gamma tilted his head in confusion.

* * *

The time had finally come for closing statements.

The defense was completely unprepared. Blue Diamond calmed herself slightly, before taking the floor. "I...I...don't know what to say. I apologize for my sister's horrific behavior. I hope the Humans...the Keronians...EVERYONE knows that Yellow Diamond's views do not reflect the rest of my species...thank you."

The Diamond proceeded to sit down.

The orange Keronian lawyer seemed surprised by the sympathetic speech. He stood and spoke: "I believe I have made my position clear throughout this trial, thus, I am going to give my closing speech time to someone who has not yet had a chance to voice her say...Connie?"

The Human looked around in surprise, before pointing to herself. "ME?!"

The Keronian nodded. The small Human shuffled through the crowded witness box, before stepping on one of the floating platforms. The girl almost lost her footing as the platform came to life and led her to the center of the room.

"Uh...um...hi everyone?" Connie sweated as she glanced at the massive crowd starring at her. The girl waved feebly.

"DAAAAWWW!"

"Look at the little Human!"

"So adorable!"

"It must be a baby!"

"Mmmph." Connie was not expecting that reaction AT ALL...and she certainly wasn't a BABY. "Erm...Yes. I...this...entire experience has been quite...overwhelming! I don't know what any of you have heard about us Humans, but many of us are very interested in intelegent life around the cosmos! It's an erm...honor to be in the presence of so many incredible beings!" There was a slight pause. "Honestly, when I first got here I was really scared...I thought everyone just wanted to either kidnap or eat me..."

There was a slight laugh from the crowd- some laughs were genuine- others sounded nervously honest.

Connie continued: "...but now that I have been here for several days, I can see that many of our species are very similar! I mean...look at my friends here!" Connie beconed toward the witness box. "This entire case has been about Keronians fighting with Gems...but look! All of my friends ARE Keronians and Gems...and Humans too! I think we could accomplish much more if we worked as a team...like they do!" Connie nodded happily! "Oh!...and please don't invade or abduct us Humans...I don't know if that's a thing here, but I would SUPER appreciate it if you didn't do that...and...yeah! I hope you all live long and prosper!"

Connie nodded in conclusion. To the human's surprise, the crowd of aliens stood and began to clap with approval! Connie blushed in pride as the floating podium began it's decent back to the witness box.

* * *

It didn't take long before the councilwoman decided that it was time to end this horrific circus of a trial. The woman spoke up: "It's time to cast ballets!"

With the push of a button, thousands of blue floating screens appeared in front of all the alien leaders in the room. The sound of buttons being pressed rang throughout the massive cylinderical space.

It took aproxamately three minutes and twenty-three seconds to determine the verdict, and predict Yellow Diamond's fate.

The councilwoman announced: "By a large margin, the majority of the council find Yellow Diamond guilty on all accounts. Including: trespassing, abuse, neglect, kidnapping, property damage, and...pretty much everything else..." The councilwoman looked at the massive list in shock. "A decent punishment will be determined at a later on date." The woman banged her gavel. "Court adjourned!" The woman gasped in exhaustion.


	19. Chapter 19

As it turns out, the process of determining Yellow Diamond's fate was a much more...private matter.

Agent Zed, Blue Diamond, the councilwoman, and the Keronian ambassador- Corfifi were all gathered in a much smaller, conference room of the building. They were all sitting at a round table discussing options.

While the largest seat was big enough for a Diamond, Blue still felt incredibly awkward attempting to discuss such important matters with creatures that were no taller than her foot. The Diamond attempted to bend over awkwardly so that she could at least hear the conversation clearly.

Yellow Diamond was also in the room, but no one was really acknowledging her. She was still in her domed prison with the soundproof settings on. No one could hear her, and she could hear no one.

Blue Diamond began the conversation. "Corfifi...I can not apologize enough for my sister's horrific behavior. When I return to Homeworld, I will imediately send my best Bismuths to fix the damages caused by her rampage."

Corfifi nodded. "Thank you muchly. It means a lot to us."

"Unfortunately, The planet you gave us has already been drilled to the bone. As soon as my Gems find another beautiful word capable of organic habitation, you will be the first to know."

The Keronian seemed humbled by this. "We should probably void the previous treaty, and write up a new one. I'm sure Gamama will be pleased to be able to talk to his kin again.

The entire party nodded in agreement. The councilwoman piped up: "Thank you to everyone for acting so civil. The last few days have just been so stressful!"

"I agree. That trial was intense." Zed nodded.

"Back on topic though, what should we do about..." the councilwoman stared at Yellow Diamond screaming something in her dome.

Blue decided to inquire to get a general consensus. "What do YOUR species do when it comes to situations like this?"

"For HER crimes?" Corfifi inquired. "We clone them, and lock up the original specimen."

"Banishment- typicly to an abandoned moon or astroid." The councilwoman answered.

"Life in prison...or (in rare cases), death by electric chair or infusion." Zed responded.

"Oh dear...those all sound terribly dreadful. I mean, I know she did INCREDIBLY horrible things, but she IS still my sister. She wasn't always this unempathetic you see...I do wish she could go back to the way she was...before Pink was shattered. I...I know this sounds terribly selfish, but I don't want to lose another sister." Blue Diamond seemed understandably upset. "Becides, I believe simply locking her up or banishing her would only make her more vengeful."

Zed shrugged "People change...aliens too...but sometimes, it is impossible to warp their views on life."

"...or...IS IT?!" Corfifi suddenly had an idea!

The group turned to the Keronian with surprise. "Do you have an idea Corfifi?"

"Yes! Bare with me here...what if we were to implement an IRONIC punishment instead of a traditional one?!"

Zed inquired: "How so?"

"Well, we know Yellow Diamond HATES organic life, yes? What if WE transformed her into an organic being?"

Blue Diamond looked at the frog in surprise! "Can...can you do that?!"

"HA! You Gems may have a size and strength advantage, but us Keronians always fall on top when it comes to tech!" Corfifi nodded. "The process would be painless and simple! We could even restrain her electric powers if you desired! She could live among organics, and regain her empathy!"

Blue Diamond thought about this for a second. Of all the previous punishments, this one seemed to have the most promise. The Gem nodded. "Let's give it a try."

Corfifi clapped her hands in excitement! "Excellent! Let me make a few phone calls..."

* * *

Three hours later, a new green Keronian entered the room. He had an entire rolling table covered in foreign tech. "Sorry for the long wait ambasitor...I had to find everything you asked for...it's difficult getting a parking spot around here too."

"That's quite alright! Thanks for coming in on such short notice! Blue Diamond, this is our top tech scientist from Keron. He's the best we've got!"

As Corfifi bantered, the scientist looked over his test subject. Yellow Diamond seemed to be freaking out entirely. She kept glancing at the table covered in the mysterious tech in fear. The scientist looked disgruntled. "Is there a way to sedate her? I can't work at all if she's freaking out like this..."

* * *

Another call was made. Lucky and Iris soon entered the room.

The councilwoman greeted them with open arms! "Thank you for your assistance! As you may have guessed we have been discussing Yellow Diamond's fate..."

"...an interesting subject...I'm sure..." Lucky nodded.

"We need to put her to sleep in order to continue the chosen punishment." Zed explained.

Iris nodded. "I would be happy to assist! Whenever you guys are ready, I can easily put our previous Diamond to sleep."

"Alright, give me a second...everyone hold your ears..." The councilwoman commanded, as everyone in the room obeyed. The council leader approached Yellow Diamond's prison, and finangled with several buttons...

"-WHAT ARE THOSE TOOLS FOR?! ANSWER ME YOU CLODS! BLUE! WHAT THE FRACK IS GOING ON?!" Yellow Diamond's booming voice immediately made the room vibrate!

"IRIS! NOW!" The councilwoman held her ears.

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yellow Diamond's eyes began to sag, before she ended up passing out in the most hilarious of manners. Her face was plastered against the side of the dome, not only snoring, but also drooling.

Everyone unplugged their ears. "Lovely. She's so graceful..." Lucky quipped with sarcasm.

The councilwoman pressed several more buttons to open the massive dome. Yellow Dimond's face squeaked against the glass dome as the device lifted.

"Alrighty. Sooo...how do you guys want me to do this?" The Keronian scientist snapped some plastic gloves over his hands, before picking up one of the massive ray guns on his table.

"She has to be organic. No longer a hologram with mass." Blue Diamond stated.

"Alrighty...let me calibrate this thing..." with a quick "ZAP!" Yellow Diamond began to transform. Her gemstone dissipated into nothingness. The massive Diamond groaned as the machinery formed a stomach, heart, and other nessesary organs.

"Will...will you be able to undo this...erm...procedure?" Blue Diamond seemed suddenly concerned.

"Yup. All of these machines have "undo" buttons...no problem your majesty!" The Keronian nodded in reassurance.

This quip resulted in an outburst among the party:

"Get rid of her electrokinesis!"

"...and her shapeshifting capabilities!"

"I think it would be more pleasant if she couldn't scream at anyone anymore..."

"OH! OH! Make her small!...Like REALLY small!"

"Hang on! Hang on! One at a time!" The scientist struggled to remember everything as he attempted to calibrate all of his machines accordingly...

* * *

Soon, Yellow Diamond was about the size of a Chihuahua...still quite asleep. The frog had blasted her with multiple tools. She could no longer use electricity...no longer talk...no longer transform...no longer step on or crush anyone. She would need to eat in order to survive.

"Anything else?" The frog looked exhausted from the massive ordeal.

"Yes." Zed answered. "We need her to blend in. No one can know she's actually Yellow Diamond. It would be a pointless punishment if folks still knew she was a monarch. Any ideas?"

"Oh! How about an animal?" Iris piped up! If she looks like an animal, no one will know who she actually is!"

"Not a bad idea. Blue? She is YOUR sister...any requests?"

"Erm...I don't know much about organic life..." The Diamond blushed. "Which planet is she going to be serving her sentence on?"

"Earth would be the most ironic..." Zed nodded in agreement.

Iris thought to herself...she remembered her test at the MIB... "What about a kitten? I...don't really know what they look like...but the one I encountered was small and soft!"

"Oh!" Lucky clapped her hands! "Lots of my coworkers at the MIB have kitten pictures on their computer screens! Some of the Humans showed me videos of them on Tubetube during their lunch break!"

The Keronian scientist seemed confused. "What do they look like?"

Lucky proceeded to project the Tubetube video on the wall using her gemstone. The video featured a tiny furry creature with whiskers, walking through the grass and creating a high pitched mew.

"Dawwwwww!" The group cooed in unison.

Blue Diamond nodded! "That's perfect! It's so small and cute!"

"One "kitten" coming up then..." The Keronian scientist calibrated his animal transformation gun, and zapped the minuscule Diamond.

There was an immediate change! Yellow Diamond began to grow fur all over! Her hands and feet transformed into paws with pads! A tiny tail grew! Whiskers sprouted!

...by the time the transformation finished, Yellow Diamond resembled an incredibly fluffy, tiny, kitten with yellow fur.

"Dawwwwww!" The group cooed again!

"Well now what?" Asked Blue Diamond.

"We wake her up...I guess?" Zed answered.

Lucky shook the tiny ball of hair slightly. "Hey...hey...time to get up!"

Yellow Diamond gave a mighty yawn- baring her new tiny canines. She smacked her lips in fatigue. "Rrrrrr?" the new kitten tilted it's head in curiosity, before spotting the (now massive) Lucky! "RRRAAARRRLLL! FISSSS!" Yellow Diamond puffed up in a shock! "MEROWL?! MER!" The cat looked around the room with a massive amount of confusion and rage!

"Yellow! Yellow! Please calm down!" Blue Diamond insisted, as she glanced down at her sister with sympathy.

"Mew! Mrrr..." Yellow Diamond ran to her sister and leaned against her robe, shivering in fear!

"It's okay Yellow! It's alright..." Blue Diamond used one of massive fingers to pat the insignificant animal on the head in comfort. "This is just your sentence Yellow."

"Merrrfff?!"

"It was either this, or get shattered...or banished on an astroid...neither sounded very pleasant. Instead you will be spending your sentence on Earth as this..."kitten". You are now an organic- no electricity...no powers."

"MERRRGPH?! MAR! HISSS! HISSS!" The small kitten began to jump about in a rage! Hissing and spitting in every direction! It was obvious that she was having a tantrum...perhaps attempting to create an electric charge in the process. The fluffy animal puffing up and hissing just seemed to exhaust the creature. Yellow felt natural fatigue for the first time in her exsistance. She panted in exhaustion, before laying down.

"Well, That was entertaining to watch..." Lucky smiled to herself.

"Yes, indeed." Zed nodded. "Councilwoman, would you mind asking your guards for a pet carrier?"

"Certainly!" The woman agreed before excusing herself.

Zed decided to address the room. "Now, What has happened in this room must stay secret. That includes YOU Lucky and Iris!"

The two Yellow Pearls nodded in agreement.

"The confidentiality must be kept in order to prevent strife." Zed nodded.

"Excuse me...Zed? Who...will be taking care of my sister? While she's on Earth...I mean?"

"No worries Blue. I got someone perfect in mind! She's very kind, and absolutely ADORES animals.

* * *

It was several days later when the spaceship returned to the MIB headquarters on Earth.

Toaster was especially excited to return home! She wanted to see Chirp of course, but (in addition) Agent Zed had promised her a present when they got back to Earth!

The little Ruby hopped in antisapation as Zed smiled. "Alright! Alright Toaster! Calm down! Are you ready for your surprise?!"

"Yeh! Yeah!" The little Gem's eyes had stars in them!

"Ta-Da!" Zed grabbed a pet carrier from a hidden spot on the ship. Toaster looked inside, and spotted a small yellow kitten! "Awww! It's a mew! Hi mew!" Toaster waved at the cat pleasantly!

"Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh..." the cat growled in warning at the Ruby. She twitched her tail and seemed to frown in aggravation.

"Oh! Come on now mew! Don't be such a grumpy Gus!" Toaster took the pet cage from Zed, and smiled! "Thank you for the mew Zed! I will take good care of her!"

"Make sure that you do!" the Human nodded humbly. "What a fiasco! You guys are probably exhausted! Let's get you home..."


	20. Chapter 20

How dare they? HOW DARE THEY?! Yellow Diamond contiplated in the pet carrier...feeling quite vengeful. Had they asked HER? Had they given HER a choice?! NO! The Diamond personally thought that being banished to an astroid would have been a MUCH prefurrable compromise! Instead, here she was...being given as a GIFT no less, to the EXACT same Ruby that had put her in this situation in the FIRST place!

"MRRRRRR..." The cat growled with aggression.

"I know you don't like the carrier mew...just a little bit longer, and than we'll be home!" Toaster attempted to comfort the animal with little success.

Acapella looked at the growling box suspiciously. "Where the heck did Zed find an Earth kitten in space anyway?! He gave it to you on the ship...right Toaster?"

The Ruby nodded. "Yeh! It was kinda random I guess...but I'm sure the mew will like our home!"

"It IS rather random..." Gamma contemplated to himself before shrugging it off.

Yellow Diamond, meanwhile, was only thinking about how loathsome the situation had become. Her legs felt weak against the strangely proportioned body. Her insides felt WARM. Her fur was making her outsides feel WARM too. Her EARS... she could hear EVERYTHING now. The heart muscle was annoying. It kept a steady beat which thumped constantly. She could taste smells, and feel cold gusts of air as they swept through the holes of the carrier. Breathing was no longer an option either. Every time she refused to fill her lungs, the vessel would send intense pain, until she took another breath. Her stomach hurt and made a weird noise. Pain was constant and ever flowing. Instead of simply poofing when her stomach was hurting, she had to struggle with the pain! She could not escape any of it! What a horrible fate!

"MRRRRRRR..." the cage emitted a growling noise again.

"Ahh! We're here!" Toaster and her party got off the helicopter, and ran toward Steven's house, as the massive vehicle kicked up sand!

"Welcome back!" Steven greeted his family as they quickly ran inside.

"Sooo...how was it?" Amethyst asked curiously.

"Scary!"

"Intence..."

"Odd..."

"SO AWESOME!" Connie had stars in her eyes! "Look what we brought back Steven!" Connie dug through her bag before retrieving her copy of the "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy". "-an ALIEN encyclopedia!" The girl concluded!

"WOW! COOL!" Steven was obviously impressed!

"I hope Chirp behaved while we were gone!" Toaster quipped.

"She was no trouble at all!" Steven retreated, and re-emerged with Chirp in her cage.

The friendly banter continued, until everyone had exhausted themselves. Eventually the Warp Pad was utilized to send everyone to their rightful place.

As Toaster's party began to leave, Garnet pulled the little Gem aside. "Be cautious Toaster. I...I am not sure WHY, but that cat is giving me a bad vibe..."

"MRRRRRR..." The cage emitted an aggressive growl at the fusion's comment.

"Don worry Garnet! It's just a baby mew! I deal with them at the ASPCA all the times!" Toaster nodded, before hopping onto the warp pad and disappearing with a friendly wave!

* * *

"OK! According to this aminal book Pearl gave me for my birthday- "When introducing a baby mew to a new home- it is wise to keep them in a washroom for three days, until they get used to their surroundings. An entire house might overstimulate them!" Toaster nodded to herself- "OH! It also says to close the toilet, and keep dangerous stuff out of reach!"

The Ruby proceeded to take a bunch of cleaning chemicals out of the washroom, and close the toilet lid.

"There! Let's see...what's next?..."

* * *

Several minutes went by.

Toaster attempted to copy the set up she had seen in all the cages at the ASPCA. She filled one dish with generic dry kibble (which she sometimes used inappropriately to attract wildlife to the house), another dish filled with water, a warm towel, and a small sandbox filled with gravel.

"There! Everything you need!" Toaster slowly opened the cat carrier. "You can come out now mew! Everything's ready!"

"MRRRRRRRRR..." The cat growled from inside the carrier again.

Toaster seemed concerned, but figured the animal needed some alone time to de-stress. "Alright! I'll leave you alone mew! You can come out when your ready!"

The little Ruby exited the washroom, and closed the door slowly.

* * *

Finally! Alone at last! It took several minutes before Yellow Diamond exited the carrier. She looked around at the horrendous decor. It was a mix of white and coral coloring.

The Diamond walked up to the food dish, and sniffed at its contents. Her nose wrinkled in disgust! The mysterious meal smelled horrendous! She licked a piece of kibble curiously, and backed away from the dish entirely. The stuff tasted even worse than it smelled! The Diamond drank some water in hopes of getting rid of the taste. It helped...a little.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmph..." Yellow Dimond approached the wadded up towel, and attempted to rest through the noises and pain in her stomach. She eventually fell asleep- exhausted and uncomfortable.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Toaster was met with disappointment. While the new kitten was using the towel to nap, it seemed that the food, water, and litter had not been touched.

Concerned, the little Ruby called Sarah at the ASPCA. It was not one of her volunteer days, but she figured that her human friend might be able to help with the food problem.

"So...the kitten isn't eating?"

"Noes...she seems super aggressive too! Do you think she could be sick?"

"Not sure... why don't you bring her in? She probably needs her shots anyway..."

* * *

Toaster re-entered the washroom, and stuffed the sleepy kitten (towel and all) back into the carrier.

Yellow Diamond woke with a start, before realizing she was in the pet carrier again!

"MRRRRRRR..."

"I'm sorry kit! I just want to make sure you're ok. You didn't eat...so we're going to the doctors..."

"MRRRRRRR..."

* * *

Sarah picked up the duo in her car, and soon the trio were in the examining room at the ASPCA.

Toaster put the cage on the examination table.

"Alright, let's see what we're dealing with here..." Sarah put some gloves on and forced the kitten from the back of the carrier.

Yellow Diamond's ears were flat against her head in agrivation. Her tail shifted quickly in warning. This "table" was super cold too...

"MRRRRRRR..."

"My goodness Toaster! You weren't kidding! She looks angrier than a poked hornet's nest! Where on Earth did you get her from?"

"Someone gave her to me as a gift...she keeps growling..."

"Well, let's see what's up..." Sarah weighed the kitten on a tiny pet scale. A bit underweight, but that was to be expected since the animal was refusing to eat.

Her heart and lungs seemed fine...no abnormalities.

To the absolute horror of Yellow Diamond, the Human took her temperature in a most undignified spot! "MAAARRL!" The Diamond felt pain and embarrassment! She let out another low growl.

"Well, her vitals seem fine...let me take her in the back to do some X-rays."

Toaster nodded in agreement.

* * *

Several minutes went by before Sarah came back with the kitten. "Huh... no broken bones, organs are healthy..."

Toaster looked relieved that her new kitten was not sick! "What about the food? The mew isn't eating anything..."

"Perhaps she's just picky? Let's try some sample meals!"

Sarah proceeded to grab every single sample cat meal in her innovatory. There were a good forty different types...both wet and dry...as well as a simple can of tuna in water.

The doctor opened the first one. Yellow Diamond sniffed it, and immediately stuck out her tongue in disgust.

Sarah laughed! "She's so expressive! Let's try the next one..."

* * *

Forty samples later, and the kitten had rejected them all!

"Mercy...your kitten is driving me bananas! I've never seen such a finicky eater..."

"Driving...bananas?" Toaster had no clue how to drive a fruit, nor how it related to her new pet.

"It's an idiom! It means she's making me crazy and frustrated!"

"Bananas...BANANAS!" Toaster suddenly had an idea! The little Ruby pointed at the yellow cat excitedly! "BANANAS!"

"Ha! An excellent name! It suits her!"

"Bananas, you're driving both of us bananas, Bananas!" Toaster smiled.

Yellow Diamond came to a sudden realization! She was not sure what a "banana" was, but it was CERTAINLY NOT her real name! What a horrific fate!

"MRRRRRRR..." the cat displayed her enthusiasm in her normal fashion.

Sarah opened the can of tuna- her last resort. The kitten sniffed the can curiously. This one didn't smell as bad as the other food...

Yellow Diamond tried some of the meat. It wasn't...GREAT, but at least it was DECENT. The kitten ate the entire can veraciously, before her stomach FINALLY stopped hurting and making noise!

"Mph!" The kitten let out a satisfied sigh, before falling asleep.

"Huh. Interesting. She seems to only like human food! Tell me Toaster, do you know if she had any previous owners?"

Toaster shook her head in doubt.

"The reason why I ask- some people absolutely spoil their pets...sometimes they even cook homemade cat meals from scratch! Here..." Sarah handed Toaster a pamphlet titled: "Meals You Can Share With Your Kitten". The piece of paper included human foods cats could, and could not eat.

"Your friend Acapella is an excellent cook...right? Maybe she can try some of these recipes for Bananas.

Toaster took the pamphlet with gratitude!

"Oh! One more thing while Bananas is asleep..

* * *

Yellow Diamond woke up with intense pain! "MARRRLLMPH!"

Aparently, Sarah had administered a rabies and distemperment shot at the same time! To the kitten's absolute frustration, she was also wearing a collar with an annoying bell on it. The collar also included health tags, and a tiny metal heart with the name "Bananas" on it.

"Sorry about that Bananas...the shots will help prevent disease." Sarah nodded, as she handed Toaster some extra cans of tuna.

"Thanks Sarah! This really does mean a lot!"

"No probs Toaster- and give Bananas some time to adjust! New places can be scary for kittens!"

Toaster nodded in agreement!

Yellow Diamond slunk back into her carrier-desperately wanting to go back to a place where she wouldn't be poked and prodded.


	22. Chapter 22

After three days time, Bananas was finally able to enter the rest of the house!

"You're FREEEE!" Toaster lifted her arms enthusiastically, before opening the bathroom door! "Welcome to your new home!"

The kitten cautiously looked out the door. To Yellow Diamond, everything seemed HUGE! She was still so used to being the one towering over stuff...

The kitten awkwardly hobbled about and wandered toward the massive leather couch. She looked up in annoyance before beginning to howl. "Meow! Mrowl! WAAAA!" The kitten obviously wanted assistance climbing up. Toaster abliged by lifting the animal to the couch. Bananas seemed incredibly impressed with herself! She puffed up her chest with pride! She had successfully controlled the Ruby to do what she desired, AND had avoided the lessons of empathy and her sentence! HA!

...

...It was about two minutes later before Bananas noticed the Ruby had walked off. Yellow Diamond glanced down over the edge of the furniture, realizing how high up she was! "Merow! Morph! HOWWWL!" Gamma passed by the kitten as she yowled in distress. He happily grabbed Bananas by the middle and placed her back on the floor.

Yellow Diamond imediately regretted her decision. The Keronian had a slightly wet film around his hands. He ended up covering the cat's hair in a slimy, damp substance. Frustrated, the cat attempted to roll on the carpet to get the smell and goo off. This technique did NOT work very well. The kitten's fur now felt slightly wet, sticky, and smelled like bog water.

Frustrated, the kitten wandered in hopes of either getting a bath, or being brushed. While Yellow Diamond WAS a kitten, she had absolutely no clue how to groom herself. When she was on Homeworld, baths were not nessesary and (typically) servants and other Gems would brush her hair for her as she worked...

Her search led her into the kitchen. Her previous Pearl was cooking something that smelled a LOT better than tuna. The kitten found that walking across the kitchen tile felt awkward. Her footing was still wobbly, and her toenails made a "clacking" sound as she walked. She finally made it to the other side of the room, and sat next to Acapella's foot.

"Mew?" Bananas looked up at the Pearl, in hopes of getting her attention.

...

Nothing.

"Merow?" The kitten took one of her front paws and tapped on the Pearl's foot.

Acapella gasped in surprise, before backing away from the kitten in a fright! In the mad scuffle, the Pearl managed to drop the entire bowl of cake mix she had been working on right on top of the cat!

"MRLPH?! RALMPH!" The kitten seemed surprised at this, and began to scoot the overturned mixing bowl in every direction, spreading cake mix all over!

"RUBY! GET YOUR DIGUSTING ANIMAL OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"

* * *

Several minutes later, Yellow Diamond got her wish. Toaster was currently giving the little kitten a bath in some luke-warm shallow water of the tub.

"Boy! You sure made a mess of things Bananas...that cake was going to be the main dessert for the folks coming to eat tonight. Now Acapella has to start all overs!"

As the Ruby washed the kitten, the animal began to purr. Surprised by this, Toaster suddenly realized that the cat hadn't struggled...not ONCE during the bath! She had never seen such a phenomenon! "Do...do you LIKE baths Bananas?"

"Purrrrraow!" To Toaster's surprise, the cat seemed to nod slightly!

"HUH! Most cats HATE water! You're one-of-a-kind Bananas!"

"Merf!" The kitten huffed in agreement.

* * *

After drying the animal off with a towel, using her own hands as a sort of heating pad, and brushing the kitten, Bananas looked good as new!

"Stay out of trouble!" Toaster shook her finger at the cat before taking her leave.

Now that she was alone again, Yellow Diamond decided to see if she had any useful way of climbing without the Keronian's assistance. The kitten examined her own paws before realizing she had retractable claws! That was new! Perhaps this is how the small life form had evolved to defend itself? She felt her canines with her tongue-quite sharp! The tongue seemed to have a sandpaper quality to it as well. Yellow Diamond glanced at her new tail, and attempted to make it move. She was not sure what this was for, but was fairly certain it would come in handy later.

The kitten left the washroom to explore again, and found the massive set of carpeted stairs leading to the second floor. Each stair was a bit taller than her, and there were 12 in all. Yellow Diamond decided to try her luck!

Using nothing but her own talons and strength, the small kitten began to climb...

* * *

Toaster was surprised! As she walked up the stairs, she found Bananas- asleep and exhausted on the sixth stair, about halfway up. The animal had tuckered herself out!

Smiling, Toaster brought the kitten up the rest of the way. The animal was still sleeping when the Ruby laid her down at the top of the staircase. Today was one of her volunteer days at the ASPCA... but Toaster figured she could help her pet first before being picked up by the carpool...

* * *

By the time Yellow Diamond woke up, Toaster had already left for the day. She found herself on top of the staircase! HA! Someone must have carried her up here! Another reward with no ill consequences!

...

The kitten looked down the banister, and realized she had NO CLUE how to get back to the ground floor! This was ridiculous! She was used to being MUCH taller than this on a regular basis...so why was she so afraid of heights NOW?! The Diamond also noted that she needed use of the washroom as well...fortunately, the bathroom upstairs was unlocked...

* * *

"FLUSSSHHH!"

Gamma was in his room whittling. He glanced up in surprise as he heard the toilet flush in the bathroom. The frog knew neither Gem used this function all too often. The Keronian went to investigate.

What he found was most shocking! It seemed Bananas hadn't only used the facilities properly, but had also climbed onto the countertop and was currently using her paw to push the sink on! A small stream of water bellowed from the faucet, and the kitten dunked her front paws underneath, and rubbed them together under the water!

Yellow Diamond figured: "Just because she was now an organic beast, did NOT mean she couldn't practice proper hygiene! Who knows? Maybe other "kittens" did the same thing anyway..."

"What the?!" The Keronian seemed surprised by this new knowledge! Bananas looked up quickly, and hissed at the frog.

"Privacy! My word! The Keronian must have lived in a barn! Didn't he know it was rude to walk in on someone while they were "powdering their scent sponge"?! He hadn't even knocked first! What a brute!" Bananas thought this to herself, as she hissed again! Gamma slowly left the washroom in a daze...more confused than ever...

* * *

Bananas pushed the door open with her front paws. The kitten decided to walk down the hallway a bit, in an attempt to gather intel of where things were on the second floor.

The cat came across Toaster's room, and found that the door was ajar.

The first thing that struck the Diamond, was the sheer size of the Ruby's bed! STARS! Why did a small Gem require such large accommodations?! Bananas wiggled her rump slightly, before attempting to pounce on the massive thing. She almost made it, and had to hoister herself the remaining way...just to get to the top.

The bed seemed to be covered in a massive thermal blanket with a cartoon bread featured on the front. The kitten yawned, before settling. The blanket was warm and comfy-perfect for a nap!

Yellow Diamond was ALMOST asleep, when she heard an annoying someone:

"HEY! HEY! HEY! You can't sleep there! That's Toaster's nest!"

Groggily, the cat looked around for the source of the din.

"HEY! HEY!"

Bananas looked up, and witnessed the bird, Chirp, making quite a ruckus in her cage!

"I can do what I please! Thank you very much!" Bananas nodded.

"NO! NO you CAN'T!"

Yellow Diamond jumped up in shock at this! "Y-You can...understand me?!" The Diamond looked at the parakeet in surprise!

"Yes! My name is Chirp! Go away now cat! You're scary..."

"Wait...wait...wait... how come YOU can understand me if no one else can?!"

"You are an animal...like Chirp! You speak with animal tongue!"

"Well!" Bananas sat on the bed. "You are the first Earth animal I have come across...and the first creature that can understand me!"

"Sooooo...you won't eat or attack Chirp?"

"Not unless you piss me off..."

"Ah! I see!" The bird nodded her head nervously.

The kitten stretched, and rolled over in amusement. "This bed is soft. I will sleep here."

"NO! NO! NO! Get out of here cat! OUT! OUT!"

The kitten moaned "What ARE you going on about you retchid thing? I highly doubt the Ruby will care if I rest here..."

"Toaster is nice, but it is NOT Toaster you need to worry about!"

"Oh really?! Than who?"

As if on que, Acapella was making her upstairs rounds to triple check that everything was nice and tidy. Upon seeing the new kitten getting her fur on the bedsheets, the Pearl began to squawk in anger!

"You...you...you DISGUSTING CAT! Get OFF! OFF! I'm going to have to rewash the blankets now! OFF!"

Acapella stormed the room in a rampage! The frightened kitten jumped off the bed in a hurry to escape the Pearl's wrath! Realizing she had little options of hiding, she quickly scampered into the room across the hall, and hid under the bed there.

Goodness! She hadn't realized up until this point, but her old Yellow Pearl could be a tyrant when left to her own devices! The kitten wondered if this was a new development, of if the servant had just been too frightened of the Diamond to snap like this in her presence?

Either way, this seemed like the best hiding spot for the time being.

* * *

It was about 30 minutes later. The Kitten hadn't heard any rantings coming from Acapella for some time now...

...plus this particular room smelled weird...like a bog. It must have been the Keronian's room. Yellow Diamond stuck her tongue out in disgust, before slowly slinking out from under the bed, and crawling back into Toaster's room across the hall.

The Pearl was gone, but the parakeet was still in her cage- she seemed to be messing with some of her feathers.

The kitten sat in the middle of the floor, and looked at the bird with curiosity. "Hey up there! I'm back!"

"WAAAAKK!" The bird screamed in surprise, and almost fell off her perch! "Goodness! Don't scare me like that!" The bird looked down at the cat, quite annoyed.

The kitten piped up- "You seem like a semi-intelegent animal. I should have listened to your warning. Perhaps a greeting is in order! I am the great and powerful Yellow Diamond!"

"HOOONK!" The bird screeched at the animal! "You're Yellow Diamond?! YOU'RE YELLOW DIAMOND?!" The bird flapped it's wings aggressively!

The kitten puffed up in fear! "Wha-?! What's WRONG with you?!"

"YOU'RE YELLOW DIAMOND! Do you know how many nightmares I've seen? How many tears have fallen? All because of what YOU did to TOASTER!" The bird screeched in aggression, before calming down a bit. "You look...different, and shorter than I've seen..."

"They turned me into a kitten...as punishment for being myself...those idiotic clods...If I was my regular size, I would be bigger than this house...and gladly SMASH IT TO PIECES!"

"WHAAA?! WHAAAA?!" Chirp screeched in a rage!

"That's RIGHT! I AM still Yellow DIAMOND! Hear me roar!"

* * *

"MEW!"

"HONK! SWAAAAK!"

"MRRRRRRR!"

Gamma looked up from his work as he heard a massive din coming from Toaster's room. The frog quickly got up to see what all the hallaballoo was about. He entered the room to find a completely terrible sight! It seemed that Bananas had discovered Chirp and was scaring the bird something fierce!

"BANANAS! NO! CHIRP ISN'T FOOD!"

Gamma grabbed the little kitten quickly, closed Toaster's door, and proceeded to carry the feline back down the stairs.

The entire time, the cat was struggling, spitting, and hissing in an angry tantrum!

"THERE!" Gamma put the cat on the floor. "BAD BANANAS! VERY BAD! SCARING CHIRP LIKE THAT! SHAME!" The frog proceeded to go to the kitchen sink, get his hands wet, and splashed the kitten with a small shower!

"MERALPH!" The cat ran off in a hurry, and proceeded to hide in the back of the downstairs washroom for the remainder of the day.


	23. Chapter 23

As is the way- Pearls like to gossip.

No one, not even the Gems of Homeworld could really blame the poor servants. Gossip and rumors were (pretty much) the only thing that gave Pearls any sort of power. Being an ignored set of eyes and ears in a room full of (otherwise) much more "important" Gems was a blessing in disguise.

Many Pearls knew and recorded, insults, war strategies, weapons, codes, combinations, and other confidential stuff on a daily basis. Pearls were the nosey neighbors of the alien world...bickering and gossiping whenever they got together!

Unfortunately, Iris and Lucky had a VERY big secret...and NO ONE to tell it to.

* * *

Still, Acapella wasn't surprised at ALL when the computer beeped at about 3:00 in the morning. It seemed, Lucky and Iris wanted to face chat! It was a very...ODD, late time to call... but it wasn't like most Gems slept anyway.

Plus, Acapella figured the duo wanted to discuss the trial and all of its shenanigans. It had been quite a trip, and the trio had a lot in common- being the same Gem type...afterall...

Acapella accepted the call, and saw her two fellow Yellow Pearls looking at her enthusiastically!

"Hi Acapella!" The duo waved!

"Hi you...erm...two-and-a-half? What's going on?" Acapella had fixed herself some tea, and was sipping on it pleasantly.

"Oh...nothing much...nothing much...saaaay...how's that kitten Zed gave to you?!" Lucky inquired.

"The cat?!"

"Yes! Yes! Please tell us all about the kitten!" Iris clapped her hands together. "Don't skip any details!"

"Why are you two so interested in the cat all of a sudden?! It's just a dumb animal..."

The duo snickered! "Exactly! The Human agents at the MIB LOVE stupid animal stories! Now spill it!"

"Well, first of all, the Ruby named the creature, (of all things) Bananas..."

"BWA! HA! HA! HA! HA! That's PERFECT! Just like the Human food!" Lucky was clearly amused!

Acapella smiled at the fact that the idiotic name had made her two sisters happy! She decided to continue with all sorts of stupid stories involving the newest member of the family.

"She's a terribly picky eater! She'll only eat tuna straight from the can! She also keeps bothering me every time I cook...always putting her paw on my shoe...as if she wants whatever I'm cooking!"

"Huh! That's interesting! It's almost as if she has a sensitive pallet!" Lucky decided to quip.

"Yes...a sensitive pallet..." Acapella thought about these words deeply. She recalled that Yellow Diamond always used to say that she herself had a sensitive pallet- while Acapella had no pallet at all... Acapella shivered slightly at the memory...

Lucky noted the Pearl's change in temperament immediately. She saw that she had mistakenly struck a sensitive chord.

"...so...what else does she do?"

"Hmm? OH! It's the craziest thing! The cat knows how to use a toilet! Can you imagine?! We'll never have to buy litter again! She even knows how to use the sink! Zed must have gotten Bananas from an excellent trainer of some sort!"

The two Pearls snickered again in unison. "Such a good kitty! She must know many, many tricks!"

"Not really...in fact, she is very needy! She always needs help getting off of high places...it's like...she always wants to be in a spot taller than us, but AS SOON as we put her up there, she can't get herself down!" Acapella shrugged "I guess she just likes being tall..."

"(Snicker...) I'm sure!" Iris laughed to herself.

"You two seem...a bit "off"...making such a big deal over a small organic pet! Are you two...doing alright?"

"Oh, YES! Yes indeed! NEVER better!" Iris nodded. "So, she's still healthy?"

"...like a horse."

"...erm...are horses typicly healthy?"

"Yes. It's a Human saying. She's very healthy! Toaster even took her to the ASPCA to get her shots!"

The two Pearls nodded in agreement. "Well if...BANANAS...heh...does anything else humorous, will you let us know?"

"Yes! Certainly! Of course!" Acapella nodded.

"Alrighty then! See you later!" The two Yellow Pearls waved goodbye before hanging up the call.

"Hmmmm...a sensitive pallet..." those words seemed to echo with a nagging itch throughout the Pearl's mind...

* * *

The next day, Acapella kept glancing at Bananas with the upmost concerned look on her face.

The gaze was creeping out Yellow Diamond something fierce. She decided to waddle into an open closet, and hide among the boxes in the back.

Toaster noted that her Pearl friend seemed deep in thought. "What's wrong Acapella?"

"It's Bananas."

"What about her?"

"She has a sensitive pallet."

Toaster laughed! "Of course! ALL cats have a sensitive pallet!" The Ruby smiled.

"It's just odd...Toaster? Go get Bananas. I want to try something..."

"Erm...okay. But don't hurt her...alright?

* * *

One wrestling match with Bananas later, Toaster was finally able to force the cat from her hiding spot.

Acapella paced around the cat- looking at her from every angle.

Bananas looked intimidated and nervous.

"Let's see here..." Acapella rummaged through her gemstone, before producing a small catnip mouse toy she had recently bought at the grocery store. She had hoped that the mouse would be a grand distraction while she cooked. The Pearl tossed the toy in the air! It landed about a foot near Bananas. The cat stared at the odd thing, and sniffed it with curiosity.

The animal proceeded to look at the Pearl with confusion.

"AH-HA!" Acapella pointed at the kitten with accusation! "That toy was filled to the brim with new catnip! See Toaster?! She didn't react to it at all!"

Toaster shrugged. "Some cats don like nip..."

"Hmmmmm.." Acapella attempted to think of another test. She approached the cat and (to Toaster's surprise) not only touched the kitten, but itched a specific spot on her back that was difficult to reach. Bananas perked up imediately, and began to purr with comfort!

"AH-HA! I knew it! That's the one spot that always itched on your back! You always forced ME to itch it for you!"

The cat looked at the Pearl confused, before tilting her head.

Just to make sure her theory was absolutely correct, without any context she simply yelled: "YELLOW DIAMOND!"

"Rawl?" The kitten turned toward the Pearl...more confused than ever!

"Yellow Diamond!"

"Mew?"

"Yellow Diamond!"

"Merf-ow?"

"Yellow Diamond!"

"RARLPMER!"

"AH-HA! I knew it!"

Toaster looked more confused than ever. "Acapella? Are-are you ok?"

"Bananas! She's...she's...Yellow Diamond!" The Yellow Pearl pointed at the kitten-freaking out entirely.

"Erm...Acapella? That's not Yellow Diamond...that's Bananas." Toaster picked up he small kitten. The animal began to purr! "See?! No gemstone! She's just a normal kit!"

"No...she's weird Toaster! That is DEFIANTLY Yellow Diamond!"

Toaster held up the cat in confusion. Bananas yawned, and smacked her lips.

"This is just a mew Acapella! See? If it was the REAL Yellow Diamond, she definitely wouldn't let me do THIS..." Toaster proceeded to cradle the animal on its back while warming up her arm, and gently swaying to-and-fro. The kitten purred before falling asleep. "See? Just a mew!"

"She's FAKING it of course! I can't believe you're falling for her ruse!"

"What's all the commotion?" Gamma entered the room, slightly concerned.

"It's Acapella! She thinks Bananas is Yellow Diamond in disguise or...something..." Toaster answered.

The frog gazed at the Pearl. "Please tell me you're not serious. People will think you've started to go nuts!"

"But...but...she's Yellow, has a sensitive pallet, was mysteriously given to us from OUTER SPACE, we have NO CLUE how Zed got her...the whole thing is incredibly suspicious!"

The Keronian sighed. "Calm yourself Acapella. Look, even if your INSANE theory WAS true, what can we do about it? You can't just abandon a helpless kitten in the streets! That would be cruel! If that...CAT really IS Yellow Diamond, shouldn't we show her how compassion and empathy work? It will create a better tomorrow..."

"NO! I went through HELL while serving under her! She deserves a taste of karma!"

Gamma huffed in frustration. "You are not to go near Bananas, until your witts return! Toaster, you might want to keep the cat in your room, until Acapella stops acting like a crazy person!"

Toaster nodded, before retreating to her bedroom quickly!

"I-I'm telling you...that CAT..." Yellow Pearl seemed discouraged.

Gamma nodded. "Go lie on the couch Acapella...you've been working too hard."

Acapella suddenly felt tired, and nodded in agreement. Perhaps the frog was right. The entire thing did seem rather silly now that she thought about it...


	24. Chapter 24

As Toaster brought Bananas into her room, she was NOT expecting Chirp to make such a fuss!

The Parakeet flapped it's wings at the kitten in aggression again! "YELLOW DIAMOND! YELLOW DIAMOND! HOW DARE YOU! I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY! MAKE HER GO AWAY TOASTER!"

"Oh, DO SHUT UP. It's not like I have much say in the matter right now anyway..." Yellow Diamond meowed in annoyance as Toaster carried the kitten into her room and closed the door behind her.

"Gee Chirp, you're really upset at Bananas...Huh?" The little Ruby witnessed the bird flapping and squawking aggressively! Here! Perhaps we should introduce you two proper..."

Toaster took the cage down from her shelf, and placed it on the floor. She didn't allow the Parakeet to wander, but DID supervise Bananas circling the cage and sniffing it with curiosity.

"AGGGGH! YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME CAT! AWAY!"

"Oh for STARS sake! I'm not going to hurt you!" Yellow Diamond had an idea. She walked away from the bird cage, and pretended to be uninterested.

Toaster seemed surprised! "Oh! Bananas seems like a gentle cat around birds! Come on now Chirp! Come on out! I'll introduce you!"

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" Chirp jumped all around the inside of the birdcage while attempting to avoid Toaster's hand...

"Gotcha!" Toaster nabbed the bird gently, and took her out of the safe spot to face the most dreaded Bananas! Chirp shivered in fear, as the cat trotted toward her. About half a foot away from the Parakeet, Bananas settled, and lied on the floor as flat as she could-proving that she wasn't a threat.

Toaster let Chirp go after the bird calmed down a bit, and allowed her to explore the new animal...supervised of course.

The Parakeet circled the motionless feline cautiously. "Are-are you REALLY Yellow Diamond?"

"Yes."

"Than why don't you attack me? Step on me, and crush my gemstone?!"

"You don't have a gemstone CLOD...plus, why would I distroy the only lifeform in this miserable place that I can have a decent conversation with? Stars know how long I'm going to be stuck here for...as a cat and all."

"You did such horrific things though!"

"If you think they are horrific, than this is my punishment for them anyway."

At this point, The Parakeet had circled the kitten several times. Bananas continued to lie down and purr in confidence.

"Ah!" Toaster seemed impressed at the progress! "Look at this! You're getting along!"

"Hey organic? Do you wanna see the stupid Ruby go nuts?" Yellow Diamond chimed in.

Chirp seemed somewhat appalled. "How do you mean?"

"You wanna make that erm..."Toaster" super happy? I know how...Rubies are easily amused."

Chirp looked at the cat nervously...

* * *

What happened next was SO amazing, even Toaster couldn't believe it! Chirp cautiously climbed onto Banana's back! The kitten stretched and yawned, before trotting around the room- Chirp riding Bananas like a horse!

"HOLY SHALE! That's the most AMAZING thing I ever saw!" Toaster had stars in her eyes as she watched her two pets romp around the room! Eventually, the cat settled, and the bird climbed off. Bananas closed her eyes in satisfaction, as the Parakeet wattled back toward the Ruby.

"That was AMAZIN Chirp! It was like watching a circus!"

The Parakeet made some satisfied clicking noises, before kissing Toaster's finger with her beak.

"I guess you two are friends now...huh?"

Chirp squawked in response...she wasn't sure if she would call the duo "Friends" just yet...

* * *

The Parakeet was standing next to the kitten while watching Toaster rummage through her pile of new books.

Yellow Diamond rolled on the carpet lazily. "What the stars is that idiot doing now?"

"I do wish you wouldn't call her such names...Toaster is actually really smart." the bird turned to the yellow tabby-quite annoyed. "It looks like she's going to read to us!"

"Read?!"

"Yes! Toaster has been teaching herself Human alphabet! I've picked up on a few things too..."

Toaster's face brightened up as she located the book she was looking for! "Here it is! "Cat Breeds Around the World"!" The Ruby proceeded to make herself comfy on the floor's carpet, before flipping through the book with curiosity! "Let's see Bananas...what breed are you?"

The kitten got up and looked down at the book with interest. As it turns out, there were a WHOLE bunch of different-looking cats living on the planet!

"Hmmm...a Russian Blue...that's not right...OH! Look at this Persian Bananas! It looks like someone slammed a door in it's face!" The cat pictured, indeed had a most flat and ugly scent sponge.

"Merf!" Bananas chuckled to herself in agreement.

"...and look at THIS one! A Sphynx! It looks completely bare!"

Sure enough, the thing seemed quite naked and ugly. It had wrinkles, no fur, and had a tail that looked like it belonged on a mouse.

Yellow Diamond was imediately greatful that her sister had (at least) agreed upon a kitten with an adorable profile. If she had been turned into a Sphynx, she would have been quite ugly and embarrassed.

"Hmmm...none of these look quite right..." the Ruby flipped through the book quickly. "...you must be a MUTT Bananas!"

"Merow?"

"It's...kind of like...a...a fusion! You have LOTS of differenent cat genes in you...all at once...like Garnet!"

"FISSSS! HISSSS! MRRRRRRR..." The kitten seemed upset by this comment. Her ears drooped in anger, before retreating under Toster's bed.

"What was THAT all about?!" Chirp looked at the cat in confusion.

"I am NO disgusting fusion! What an insult!" Yellow Diamond seemed mortified.

"I think she was just using Garnet as an example..."

"BAH! Hush you stupid clod! You don't even know what a fusion is! It's your turn to entertain the Ruby."

Chirp seemed somewhat insulted, before walking out from under the bed to cheer Toaster up.

Bananas lied down, reflecting her own incredibly offensive pity party. "I am NO fusion...idiotic Ruby..."

* * *

 _ **A HUGE thank you goes out to Fanfic-Rick42, Vanessa Masters, and Axolotlking for commenting on ALL the chapters here! You guys are awesome, and your comments motivate me to continue with this silly little story! Thanks again guys!**_


	25. Chapter 25

As it turns out, one of the most influential dictators in the universe completely disappearing (by being turned into a kitten), was NOT the biggest news story in the cosmos!

In reality, there was actually NOT a lot of aliens who wondered (or even cared), what happened to Yellow Diamond. Even the Gems under her previous rule didn't really seem to mind that they were now being led by Blue.

If nothing else, there was only one major change that had resulted from the trial. The live recording of Homeworld VS Keron had been one of the highest rated shows on intergalactic television. The serious drama was wonderfully entertaining to the alien world. The initial reaction to the court case was swift. Yes, Yellow Diamond was a ticking time bomb. Yes, the picture of the Keronian was horrificly grotesque...but the real surprise?!

Earth becoming part of The Galactic Council!

Most aliens knew the basic rules involving membership, but were either too ignorant or lazy to ask about the special rules that had been negotiated with the councilwoman.

Since the trial, however, there had been an increased request in alien pet shops.

"I want a pet human!"

"Yes! Just like the one that made the speech in the trial!"

"I want a baby one! Yes! A little one! My child must have it for a present!"

There was currently a high market around the cosmos for human cubs. Creatures from all over the universe were willing to pay top dollar to get one!

* * *

It was late in the night. Peedee was closing up the "Beach Citywalk Fries" store with his father. The boy was relieved. He was tired from a rough work day, and his dad had promised ice cream on the way home!

"You almost done Peedee?"

"Just gotta close the shutter!"

"Alrighty! Sounds good!"

As the boy closed the metallic door to the shop, he began to feel rather...strange.

A fatigue suddenly came over the young lad...he became horribly dizzy. A bright light drowned out the world. Vertigo kicked in. Was he...dieing? Becoming lighter?! Huh? ...

Peedee didn't want to die! He was still so young! He had to stay awake! He had to! The boy tried to scream! He cried for help! He couldn't hear himself!

"HELP! HELP!" Peedee floated higher and higher...

Suddenly, something grabbed him by the foot! Who? What?

"Hang on son! I've gotcha!" His father had ran toward the beam of light, and jumped to recapture his boy.

The fish net was now too full. They couldn't sell the bigger one...they only wanted cubs.

The light disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared. Both father and son fell to the ground, slamming on the floor, before an odd rotating ship with glowing lights flew far into the atmosphere. The unique transportation device was filled with frustrated aliens arguing among themselves as they reflected on their lost catch.

Peedee was shivering a great deal, as reality came back to him.

"It's okay son. I've got you...I've got you..." the father embraced his youngest as the situation sunk in.

* * *

The odd story spread quickly. The Crystal Gems woke up the next morning to an angry mob on their doorstep.

"What on Earth?!" Pearl opened the door and surveyed the massive crowd. All the Humans began to shout angrily at the same time!

"What's the big idea?!"

"Yes! Explain yourselves!"

"Every time something like this happens, you Gems typicly have something to do with it!"

The flustered Pearl attempted to ease calm: "Hang on! Hang on! One at a time! What exactly happened?"

"OH! Like YOU don't know?!"

"Aliens- yet again! They tried to abduct the Fryman's kid last night!"

"WHAT?!" Pearl seemed just as surprised as anyone. "Is...is he OKAY?" This was the first thing that popped into the Gem's mind.

"He's traumatized!"

"Oh! Oh dear...erm...what did the spaceship look like?"

"Like a spaceship!"

This discription wasn't terribly helpful. The Pearl huffed in frustration. "Now see here! We will get to the bottom of this incident IMMEDIATELY, just like we have gotten to the bottom of every similar incident IMMEDIATELY! In the meantime, I would suggest to set up a curfew, and travel in pairs!"

The crowd immediately began to bicker again, only to have Pearl slam the door in their faces. "GARNET!" Pearl shouted to her friend "WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

* * *

...and indeed they did.

The MIB wasn't fairing much better. There was a record amount of news broadcasts describing not only children abductions, but also UFO sightings.

"DAMMIT!" Zed cursed to himself. He KNEW joining the Galactic Council was going to be a horrendous mistake. He called the councilwoman in hopes for some answers.

The alien picked up the call sounding quite upset. "I know why you're calling Zed."

"You better give me some good news than! I TOLD you this shit was going to happen! But NOOO..you just had to INSIST we join the council..."

"These are mostly black market scum Zed. We've been trying our best to arrest them, and return the children to their families..."

"What about disease?! If the children come back with alien bacteria, it could wipe out our entire species! Not to mention the upset parents, trauma, and chaos that's unfolding!"

"I...I am truely sorry Zed." it seemed the councilwoman had run out of things to say. She could only hope that this "Human Pet Trend" would end soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iris was looking in the MIB adoption room quite sadly. The room was completely empty of human life. It had become common practice in the last few weeks for moving alien couples to show interest in the program, only to fly off-planet and sell the Human child for some easy cash.

The Pearl could not hear the regular din of children laughing and playing. A tear went down her face.

* * *

Zed called an emergency meeting. "I'm sure you are ALL aware of the situation by now. I need ideas to fix this problem! Let's brainstorm!"

"We should recommend a mandatory immunization for anyone under 20...it should include a micro-chip and several common strains of alien bacteria."

Zed piped up: "Love it...but it needs to be advertised to the media! Any suggestions?"

"Erm...it could kill you, and is spread by...ants?"

"Perfect! What about abductions?"

"We should have the government create a curfew with a buddy system. Inform the media that there is a Human with an alien costume attempting to kidnap children at night. That should scare the mothers..."

The room nodded in agreement. This wasn't the first time they had to lie to the press to keep the public safe.

Zed piped up again: "I think we should enforce an "All Hands On Deck" to the resident aliens until the heat dies down. I know it's not a common practice...but we need to keep those kids safe dammit!" Zed banged his fist on the meeting table!

Everyone nodded in a solemn silence.

The leader continued: "As of this moment, any alien living on Earth with combat skills, shall be required to patrol the streets during the night. We're going to catch these SOB's before they have a chance to strike again!"


	26. Chapter 26

Connie was fast asleep underneath her warm covers. It was a Saturday...the absolute perfect day to sleep in! The outside was slightly chilled, giving the warm blankets even more appeal. Everything was peaceful...

Quite suddenly (and without warning), Connie's mother slammed the door to her daughter's bedroom, grabbed Connie's arm from underneath the covers, and injected a needle full of mysterious something into her family member!

The daughter woke up with a surprised "YELP!", before attempting to force her eyes open. "MOM! What the hey?! I was fast asleep!"

"Sorry honey. There's a new epidemic going around, and the hospital just received the immunization shots late last night. I wanted to make sure you got one before they were all gone. I'm going to have to go back to work early today. There was a massive line already building outside of the hospital when I left my last shift. They're going to need all the help they can get!"

"Mmmph...epidemic? Huh...? Work? Eh?" Connie smacked her lips with fatigue, completely exhausted and confused.

"They just announced it this morning. Apparently, the disease is spread through ant bites...can't take chances. It will take about a week for the shot to create antibodies..."

"Ant bites?"

"I have to go back to work." The mother kissed her daughter's forehead. "Don't worry about the purple spots. They said that's a normal side effect. I love you honey!"

The mother exited and closed the bedroom door almost as quickly as she had entered, before heading back to work.

Completely flustered, Connie looked at her arm where the shot had been injected. Sure enough, there were odd purple spots appearing around the wound. Moaning in irritation, Connie attempted to fall back asleep.

* * *

Indeed, there were two huge news stories that had been given to all forms of mass media. The first provided information about the "Ant Flu" which could spread quickly, was highly contagious, and would only effect children under 20. The vaccine had been provided to clinics, doctors, and hospitals. This disease also provided an increase of jobs amung exterminators, and pest people.

The second major news story, provided information on a new nation-wide cult. Aparently, there were some very ODD, very SICK people who enjoyed dressing up like space aliens late at night, and kidnapping children. A mandatory curfew was put into place. Anyone 20 or younger had to stay indoors after 5:00 PM.

Both of these news stories started a slight panic, but worked incredibly well. It seemed a good majority of the moms were not willing to take chances losing their children to disease OR creepy people lurking about at night.

This curfew also frustrated a massive amount of teenagers- some who would sneak out of the house in defiance, only to never return.

* * *

Several days after these broadcasts were announced, Acapella received a strange letter from the MIB. The letter read:

"Dear Resident Alien(s),

Effective immediately is a "All Hands on Deck". Any alien with combat knowledge or training, will be required to patrol the streets during the night. There will be a shuttle to pick you up with further details on this insident in two days. Thank you for your cooperation.

MIB Headquarters"

After reading the letter, Acapella blushed. The piece of mail had reminded her of an important something. Without a word, the Yellow Pearl activated the warp pad in the backyard, and didn't come home until many hours later.

* * *

Two days later, a mysterious, large, unmarked, white bus pulled up to the house. The entire thing was rather eerie...especially because the bus seemed to purposely arrive after the sun had gone down to avoid unwanted attention

Toaster was incredibly nervous. YES, she had been trained for combat, but she willingly avoided fighting or confrontation if she could help it.

The bus' doors opened.

As Gamma, Acapella, and Toaster walked inside, the trio was met with several unexpected surprises!

First: Agent Zed was driving the bus.

Second: The entire party of Crystal Gems had also been picked up- not excluding Peridot, and a Lapis Lazuli the trio had never met before.

Third: The rest of the vehicle was filled with various other creatures from the cosmos- including people in lab coats, capes, and (for some reason) a talking raccoon sitting next to (what appeared to be) a living tree.

...and Forth: Toaster's ENTIRE previous platoon had somehow managed to magically appear on the bus. The crowd of Rubies were definitely the rowdiest among the bunch. It seemed they were creating quite a ruckus...asking the other passengers commonplace things about the Earth, and inquiring about several of the Human objects around them. To the stress of the renegade Pearl, the group of small Gems had pestered a couple of answers from her, and were now using the Gem like a living encyclopedia.

Toaster glanced up at Acapella, most confused. The Pearl blushed. "I- I had forgotten that they were bubbled in my gemstone...so I went to see Zed the other day to make them proper citizens..."

Toaster felt slightly guilty too. In the chaos that was the fiasco with Bananas, she had completely forgotten that her entire platoon was stuck in there as well.

Zed piped up: "Come on you three! Grab a seat already! We're going on a field trip!"

There were really only three seats left- in the very back of the bus. The trio took the spots, before the massive vehicle began to rumble down the road again.

"I don get it. WHY am I on this retchid bucket of bolts again? Yo Zed! I'm not on this planet by choice like these other losers! Why am I being dragged into this?" The talking raccoon seemed incredibly irritable.

"I told you before Rocket! You may be serving sentence time on Earth, but you're still one of the best alien mechanics we have right now! Think of it as...charity work." The Human nodded.

The living tree turned to the small raccoon. "I am Groot. I AM Groot..."

"Yeah...yeah...I get it Groot. I'll do it for the kiddies..."

"I am Groot!" The tree smiled.

"Hey! It's OL-56!" One of the Rubies noted that their friend had entered the bus, resulting in the entire herd being distracted, and moving away from the renegade Pearl to banter.

"Thank the Stars..." Pearl seemed a bit flustered and fatigued.

Garnet smiled. "What's wrong Pearl? It's just a bunch of Rubies..."

"Yeah...but they are all so enthusiastic!"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I-I guess so!" The Pearl attempted a smile.

* * *

As the bus rumbled along, the banter became much more rare. Some creatures fell asleep, others were just tired from the day.

Finally, the vehicle stopped at a massive, mysterious, white building.

To the annoyance of the passengers, Zed turned all the inside lights of the bus on. The crowd groaned with irritation, as they attempted to adjust their eyes to the new harsh lighting.

"Wakey, wakey! We're here!" Zed smiled maliciously. It was obvious he had turned on the bright lights just to get a ruse out of everyone.

"Damn..." the raccoon cursed while rubbing his eyes in annoyance. "...and where IS "here" exactly?"

"Damage Control." Zed nodded to himself.


	27. Chapter 27

"Damage...Control?" Acapella inquired.

"Yup." Zed nodded.

"What...is...?"

"-Damage Control. Every piece of alien tech that has crashed, blown up, or been confiscated on Earth- is in that building."

"Wait...so that entire warehouse is filled with...just-"

"-Alien tech. It's basically just a junk yard made out of confiscated scrap. You can find just about anything in there: Sonic screwdrivers, Lightsabers, Unobtanium, Flux Capacitors, Kryptonite, Converters, Blasters...Yup just about anything you can think of is in there somewhere..."

"Sweet." Rocket nodded in agreement.

"Indeed...ALRIGHT! Everyone out!" Zed parked the vehicle, and opened the bus doors.

* * *

"Hmm. Zed." As the massive crowd of misfits walked toward the building, they were greeted by an older woman who looked incredibly cross.

"Ms. Hoag." Zed nodded.

"Zed, please- Anne. I am NOT my mother." The woman looked around at the group of aliens with massive disappointment. "I can't believe you ended up with a warrant for this. Is the government NUTS?"

"The government has always been nuts...you know that Anne...but you also know we need to keep those kids on the ground."

"Yes. It's...so...upsetting." The woman became suddenly very quiet.

Zed decided to change the subject. He turned to the massive group of aliens, before beconing toward the woman. "This is Anne Hoag. She's in charge of the Damage Control facilities."

The woman piped up: "I know many of you are part of the MIB witness protection program, HOWEVER- I will not have anyone STEALING FROM, DESTROYING, or DISRESPECTING my branch. Is that CLEAR?!"

Immediately, everyone except for Rocket nodded. The raccoon shrugged in indeference. "Whatever old maid. I'm just here on government time. Let's get this thing over with..." the mammal rudely walked in front of everyone- leaving Anna scoffing in shock.

"Wow. Really brought you A game here eh, Zed? Couldn't even introduce me without getting insaulted!"

"The raccoon is serving time in one of our cells for stealing plasma packs. He's smart though...his tech could save the kids."

"You brought a THIEF?! OH! That makes me feel SO MUCH BETTER!" The woman was incredibly sarcastic. "Thank god we have cameras EVERYWHERE around here..."

* * *

The group was led to a conference room. Zed stood up, and began to explain the situation using various diagrams and charts. "OK...as some of you might, or might NOT know, there has been a massive increase of aliens abducting human children, and selling them illegally on the intergalactic black market as pets."

Some aliens gasped in shock, others nodded in understanding. They had heard the rumors.

Zed continued: "What we NEED is a way to disable and land these poacher's ships forcefully- without hurting the potential children or criminals on the inside. I want to make sure the children are safely returned to their parents, and those bastard criminals are given whatever they deserve!" Zed looked about the crowd of aliens most seriously. "Gamma, Pearl, Peridot, and Rocket- all four of you have an excellent reputation with alien tech and construction. I want the four of you to go into Damage Control's scrap yard, and create a device that can assist all other aliens to accomplish this goal, as well as bringing the Human children back without any harm."

The four aliens stood up, and glanced at each other before nodding.

Zed continued: "I also would like all of you to work on improving your team's weaponry and defense- depending on their strengths and weaknesses! You will have access to anything in the scrap yard, but I must INSIST on only taking and using what you need- NO stealing. NO more. NO less." The man nodded. "Alrighty...let's do this!"

* * *

As it turns out, Damage Control's "scrap yard" could only be described as an "organized mess". It was basically, a warehouse filled with massive shipping crates. While each crate was filled to the brim with metallic alien scrap, no one knew what each box held. Each cube was like opening a mystery box from a yard sale. No one had any clue what was on the inside, and none of the boxes were marked correctly.

Pearl dug through her first basket of scraps, incredibly frustrated. This one had nothing salvageable at all! These wires were too short to be a help to anyone! The Gem found a small pink stone used as an energy source, but ended up chucking the remainder of the basket behind her in frustration. "ARE YOU GUYS HAVING ANY LUCK OVER THERE?!" The Pearl called to the other three technicians digging through the scrap.

"NOTHING HERE!" Peridot responded.

"I FOUND SOME RARE ALLOY! WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO USE IT TO SCRAMBLE THEIR SHIPS' ELECTRIC SYSTEMS!" Rocket yelled.

"ERM...HOW ABOUT THIS COSMOS GLASS?" Gamma held up a huge sheet of green glass that had previously belonged to a ship. If nothing else, this glass could be utilized to see things in the dark...

"LET ME SEE THAT REAL QUICK!" Rocket beconed to the frog in hopes of getting his paws on the glass.

* * *

The remainder of the aliens were trying their best to help out. Acapella dug through her basket with intrigue, and came across an old translation collar to help aliens understand their pets. The Pearl snuck the item into her gemstone discreetly. Perhaps she could use it to figure out the "Bananas Controversy" later...

it was obvious this was going to take some time...

* * *

As the night continued, the massive pile of Rubies seemed fascinated! Toaster had fallen asleep on the floor, and looked rather peaceful. Several of the little red Gems remembered how Acapella had made them all fall asleep too...

The herd attempted to mimic Toaster, and soon all the Red Gems had fallen unconscious.

Pearl looked exausted. Gamma was constructing (what looked to be) several pairs of bike reflectors. Rocket seemed to be messing with the rare glass found earlier.

* * *

Several more hours passed...

Gamma was now finangling with some sort of generator.

Pearl had found an interesting set of blaster scraps, and was attempting to see if they could collaborate together.

Amethyst began to eat some of the more interesting scraps.

* * *

Several more hours passed before morning finally broke. Gamma yawned in exhaustion. Rocket had fallen asleep. Pearl had found an interesting manual describing ship building amung the scraps. Peridot was examining a (slightly broken) Diamond Line communicator in an attempt to find more recognizable tech on the inside, without triggering the thing to explode.

* * *

Many, MANY hours later, everyone- even the Gems had fallen asleep and collapsed with exhaustion.

Zed looked among his team with sympathetic frustration. They were working so hard...he just hoped they could find a solution soon...


	28. Chapter 28

After a day and a half of struggle, the exausted aliens returned to the conference room to show off what they had come up with.

"OK...here we go..." Pearl threw four tools on the conference table. They looked like a mixture between a grappling hook and a suction cup. Sure enough, that's exactly what they were.

"This suction cup can extend over 400 feet when shot. These guns are made of components from a Sonic screwdriver. Basically, the line can send an disruptive wave after connecting to a ship that would immediately disable all the vehicle's tools from the outside."

Rocket tossed a massive amount of handmade goggles on to the table. "These are made with two types of alien glass- cosmos glass, and transparency glass. When worn, you can see ships- even when they have cloaking devices enabled. They can also be used as night-vision goggles."

Peridot threw her massive guns into the mix. "Net guns- pretty self explanatory. They also include tech that doubles as a thermal camera."

The group than looked toward Gamma, waiting for his contribution. The frog hesitated for several seconds, before placing a massive amount of (what looked to be) small red bicycle reflectors onto the table.

"What the?! What are those?" Zed seemed confused.

"Tasers."

"Huh?"

"Tranquilizers."

"...Eh?"

Gamma picked up one of the reflectors and placed it on his hat.

Nothing happened.

"Well?"

The Keronian seemed nervous. He poked the red device which lit up in excitement! The frog pointed his finger like a gun at the whiteboard in the room...

"BOOOOM!"

A massive amount of electricity shot from his limb and resulted in an explosion of char marks!

"OOH!" The crowd clapped, incredibly impressed!

Toaster put one of the reflectors on with interest, and poked at the thing as the Keronian had done. The little Gem accidentally shot the weapon, resulting in a mild electric shock hitting Gamma right in the face!

The frog shivered in surprise, before falling over...his tongue seemed to be numb as it stuck out in a odd fashion.

"AHHHH! GAMMA! ARE YOU OK?!" The Ruby tossed the reflective taser to the ground quickly, before approaching her friend.

After several moments of feeling like his body had fallen asleep with numbness- the Keronian gave a very feeble thumbs up.

Apparently, the device used static electricity collected from the host, and transformed it into a particular foreign electricity that served as a tranquilizer. Both organic AND Gem life forms could use the device without hurting themselves. In addition, the shock was small enough to not hurt children, but could stun an enemy just long enough to make their entire body go numb.

The odd devices impressed the MIB Agent SO much, that he didn't even knotice the metallic ring that had appeared on the frog's hand. The tasers were an excellent distraction from the real weapons the frog had constructed (hidden under his hat).

This was completely fine to the Keronian.

Overall, the concluding tools were quite impressive for fighting the alien poachers!

* * *

Zed thanked Anne for her time and hospitality.

"Your damn aliens made a mess of my warehouse!" The woman grumbled. "You assholes better keep those innocent children safe!"

The group nodded in agreement.

Pearl butted in, looking extremely guilty: "Oh...I do apologize...if you want me to go back in and tidy up a bit more, I'd be more than happy to-"

"NO. For God sakes! You're not on Homeworld anymore! Stop apologizing for not cleaning up after yourself! Jeezus. You Pearls have probably cleaned the equivalent of hundreds of warehouses in your lifetime! If anyone should help clean, it should be the rat over there." The woman beconed to Rocket.

"WHO YA' CALLING A RAT YOU MASSIVE BIT-"

"-OK! TIME TO GO!" Zed quickly covered the raccoon's muzzle shut. "-thanks again Anne."

* * *

After another bus trip- all the groups bid each other a grand fairwell after dividing the new handmade tools. The massive bunch of aliens all agreed that they would save as many Human kids as they could. To make things more interesting, the group decided to challenge each other to see who could save the most humans- the ultimate goal (of course) being to save them all!

As Acapella, Toaster, and Gamma entered their home, the trio fell asleep in exhaustion almost instantly. Tomorrow night a fight would start- a war of the worlds.

* * *

 ** _A big shout out goes to The Lampman for all the awesome feedback!_**


	29. Chapter 29

Toaster was super nervous. She wanted to save all the little Humans...of course, but what if she messed up? What if the little Humans got hurt, or taken?! She would never forgive herself!

Bananas and Chirp were both wandering around the Ruby's room. The duo looked up at the Gem with curiosity.

"Oh Chirp...Bananas...I'm so scared..." Toaster put her hands on her face, crying.

The parakeet approached the Gem, and used her beak to kiss Toaster's knee.

Bananas rolled her eyes with annoyance, before receiving a nasty glare from the bird. The kitten sighed, before placing her paw on the Gem's other knee in condolence.

* * *

The sun was falling fast. Evening was rapidly approaching. Acapella knocked on Toaster's bedroom door. The tiny Gem jumped in surprise, as the Pearl invited herself in. She looked rather silly...with her green goggles already in place, and the bike-reflector-looking device pinned to her attire.

"Come on Toaster. We have to get going soon. Here-" Acapella tossed another taser and pair of goggles toward her smaller counterpart. "You better suit up...I'm not sure how many ships we'll get this far out in the country, but you never know what to expect..."

Acapella left the Ruby to her own devices. The little Gem took in a large breath, and let it out slowly-attempting to calm herself. She placed the taser on her shirt, and put on the green goggles.

"So...how do I look?" Toaster turned toward her pets.

"Chirp!"

"Merf."

"-Alrighty than!" The Ruby stood with a false confidence! "Let's do this!" Toaster puffed up her chest in pride, while she stormed out of her bedroom.

Chirp piped up: "I hope she'll be OK..."

Yellow Diamond answered: "She'll be fine. Gems are the most superior race of alien. Even a pathetic Ruby can dance circles around all other species."

The parakeet glanced at the cat sarcastically. "A bit confident are we?"

"Bah. She used to be one of the Gems that served under me. If MY Peridots made her, she'll be fine."

* * *

Gamma was already waiting on the ground floor of the house. The Keronian looked unusually giddy as he held the device made from the grappling hook. He was in his element...and felt slightly guilty that he was so excited over such a grim situation.

Gamma's smile was incredibly creepy...

The expression made both Gems uncomfortable. Acapella noted that the frog was not wearing his goggles. "Erm...Gamma? Aren't you...forgetting something?" Acapella tapped her goggles inquisitively.

"NOPE!" The Keronian shook his head enthusiastically!

"...erm...your goggles?"

"Don't need them!"

"You SURE?"

"YUP!"

Acapella raised her arms in frustration! "FINE! Don't listen to ME than!".

Gamma ignored the quip. "Oh! I'm SOOO excited! I finally get to help some Humans! (and shoot at stuff...)"

"What was that last part?" The Pearl could have sworn she heard the creature mumble something at the end of his sentence.

"NOTHING! Nothing at all! Let's get going!" The frog led the trio out the front door enthusiastically!

* * *

The night was incredibly quiet. Acapella had placed a note on her restaurant sign, announcing a closure until further notice. There were no Humans, no cars, no signs of intelegent life.

The wind made a whooshing sound through the grass and trees. A cricket chirped. There was the sound of a snapping twig from a rabbit.

Acapella was incredibly unnerved. She took her massive spatula out of her gemstone and held it close. Stars...she was a PEARL! She wasn't built for this sort of thing! She disliked the dark, the dirt, the foul odors, and the insects. YES! This was no place for a Pearl...

Toaster had turned on her gemstone, and was currently using it as a flashlight. The Ruby seemed to be focusing mostly on the ground. The red Gem was afraid she would see a spaceship if she looked at the sky. Toaster found a shiny beetle crawling upon the Earth, and began to follow it with innocence. The only reason why Acapella noticed, is because the comforting glow of the gemstone's flashlight began to wander off. The Pearl quickly corralled the Ruby back to the group.

"WOW! Isn't this wonderful?! The great outdoors!" Gamma breathed in the fresh air with excitement. "Wouldn't you guys agree?!" The frog turned around to look at his fellow extraterrestrials...

"AAHHHH!"

"AAHHHH!"

Both Toaster and Acapella screamed and jumped at the same time! The Keronian's eyes...they were...GLOWING. Gamma's pupils were not visible what-so-ever. His eyes resembled that of a deer in headlights- a strong green with reflective tint. The frog seemed surprised at the reaction. "What's up with you two?!"

"Your-your eyes! They're...they're a horrific shade of GREEN!" Acapella seemed absolutely stunned!

Gamma put his hands on his hips. "My eyes always glow in the dark like this! It's a side effect to some of the radioactive materials I used to use at work! It DOES allow me to see in the dark without goggles though!"

"S-Scary...It's scary Gamma!" Toaster howled in fear.

"Oh for goodness sake! It's still me Toaster!" The frog blinked slightly, briefly blocking the glow radiating from his eyes. "See? It's ok! It's just like the light that insect has from your book!"

"Oh!" Toaster nodded in agreement! "Gamma's different! He can see in the dark! A helpful skill!" The Ruby seemed proud of herself!

"(I still think it's creepy...)" Acapella mumbled under her breath.

Suddenly, and without warning, the Keronian fell silent, and glanced in a particular direction of the woods. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Acapella seemed a bit irked that the frog had changed the conversation so quickly.

"Fire...a campfire perhaps?" The Keronian quickly ran into the woods with interest. The two Gems followed the frog as fast as they could. Acapella noted that bringing a machete might be a good idea next time. The plants blocking the path were thick as ever- constantly getting her outfit snagged on thorns and twigs. She attempted to use her massive spatula to wack some of the tree branches to the side.

The Keronian stopped so suddenly, that the two Gems nearly bumped into him from behind. In front of them was a Human campsite. The entire thing looked like it had been ransacked. The tent was zipped open. Various Human tools were scattered among the ground...

"WHO!" A loud call came from above! The Keronian pointed his finger upward, and sent a massive thunderbolt flying! He missed the target- a large brown owl. The gargantuan bird swooped away into the darkness, as the Keronian cursed slightly- blaming the bird for makeing him unnecessarily trigger happy.

The aliens entered the Human campsite cautiously. It was way too quiet for anyone to be comfortable. Even the wind and crickets had stopped their song, as if fearing whatever mysterious thing that had attacked the camp would attack them next.

Acapella approached a massive blue tarp that had been spread on the ground- a suspicious blue lump seemed to be underneath. Fearing the worst, the Pearl carefully moved the tarp with the blunt end of her spatula...

"AAAAAHHHHH! Wha-WHA?!" The Pearl's scream immediately gained the attention of her teammates. The duo quickly approached the odd scene to the most horrific of panoramas. Acapella's face had contorted into one of pure terror. The Gem was shaking so violently, she thought for sure the panic alone would dissipate her form!

On the ground was an adult Human- clearly, the being had been attacked by...something. His stomach was bleeding profusely as if he had been shot or stabbed in the middle. The creature was as pale as a ghost, more than likely form the loss of blood. Miraculously, the man still seemed to be breathing and quite alive. Acapella quickly retrieved a first aid kit from her gemstone, and begged Gamma to help bandage the wounded being. The Keronian agreed and administered first aid, as the Pearl stepped away from the scene- shivering and regretting the sheer fact that she always had a stomach due to her cooking skills. She felt incredibly nauseous.

Throughout this entire fiasco, Toaster seemed near paralyzed with fear. She couldn't stop staring at the victim, but couldn't move either.

As the Keronian wrapped a bandage around the torso of the Human, the man suddenly became slightly conscious and attempted to speak. The words were an eerie whisper: "They took him—the owls...are not-what they seem. The owls...he disappeared-"

"Owls?" The Keronian seemed confused.

Acapella imediately perked up from the distance, before running toward the human in a panic. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! GAMMA! WHAT DID HE SAY?!" The Pearl grabbed Gamma in a panic!

"Calm down Acapella! I think he might be a bit delirious..."

"-WHAT...DID...HE...SAY?!" The Pearl gritted her teeth in frustration.

"The owls are not what they seem." The Keronian mimicked the Human's nonsense exactly.

Acapella turned incredibly pale. "Oh Stars..." There was a slight pause before the Pearl turned to to the incredibly injured Human. "Where?! Which direction?!"

The man struggled to lift his hand before pointing into the darkness.

"DAMMIT!" The Pearl got up quickly, and began to run in the direction indicated by the Human.

Incredibly concerned and confused, both Gamma and Toaster followed as quickly as they could.

"SLOW DOWN ACAPELLA!" The frog was getting stuck in the underbrush.

"NO TIME! WE'VE ONLY GOT 15 MINUTES- IF WE'RE LUCKY!" The Pearl yelled back.

Eventually, Acapella stopped quite suddenly. Gamma and Toaster caught up with her- huffing and puffing with fatigue.

"There it is..." Acapella nodded. In front of the team was an incredibly odd sight- a red draped curtain-similar to the ones used in stage plays. The edges of the cloth seemed to fade into nothingness- as if it was hanging from nothing, and dragging on nothing.

"The HELL?! What IS that thing?!"

"A Black Lodge Dementional Space."

"A WHAT?!"

"SHALE!" Acapella cursed to herself. "Our weapons won't work in there...Gamma! Give me the suction gun- HURRY!"

"Alright! Alright!" The Keronian handed the gun over.

Acapella immediately disabled the "shock" function on the thing, before tying part of the rope around the Keronian's waist. The Pearl madly attempted to explain herself while going through the motions. "These aliens don't use ships to travel...they use dimensional pockets- they're real creeps too- that Human's child is probably stuck somewhere on the inside of that thing."

Gamma looked at the mysterious curtain with chills.

"The inside will make little sense. From the few beings that have survived going into one of these things- they claim it's like a giant maze in there. These aliens enjoy switching the location of the rooms constantly- they make themselves look like humans too."

"How will I know which one the kid is than?"

"It will be the only creature in there not speaking backwards."

"Backwards?!"

"Yup. These dementional pockets only stay open for 15 minutes at a time too. You'll get stuck in there for 25 years if you dwindle."

"Wait...WHAT?!"

Acapella sighed in frustration. "Go fast- get kid- come out. Clear enough for you?! We're going to use this rope like a tether. Yank on it twice when you find the Human so we can reel you back out quickly!" The Pearl nodded.

Toaster looked absolutely terrified at this point. "Why does it have to be Gamma?!"

"No chance of him burning the rope, plus, if the kid recognizes you as "Uncle Stinky" they'll trust you more."

Both of the Gems hugged the Keronian for good luck, before the frog faced the mysterious red curtain. He took a deep breath before stepping into the unknown.


	30. Chapter 30

As Gamma took his first step into the mysterious red curtain, the world faded and warped all around him. Where the woods of Earth once stood, there was now a hallway...very empty and eerie. There was a Human sculpture made of marble standing at the end of the hall. It reflected art that may have been created during the time of the Greeks.

The floor was patterned in zigzags- black and white.

The only other thing in this space was the massive red curtain. It covered all separate walls and rooms that branched out from the main hallway.

Honestly, the decor didn't seem so bad...but it was definitely NOT a place the frog wanted to get stuck in for 25 YEARS. Gamma began his search quickly, and entered the first room...

* * *

There was a couch in this one. Plain as day sat a strange-looking Human. He was shorter than most...about the same height as the Keronian. The "Human" smiled in the most terrifying of manners as he sat on the piece of furniture.

"?nowd tis uoy t'nod yhW .nainoreK olleH"

"No thanks. I'm just here for the kid." Dispite the fact that the alien was talking backwards, he was still some-what understandable.

"...dab oot s'tahT" The alien seemed disappointed.

There was an awkward pause amongst the two. "Welp...gonna go now...YEEEAAH..." Gamma backed out of the room slowly. The odd alien simply stared at him as he returned to the main hallway. "Creepy..." Gamma mumbled to himself as he walked into the room on the opposite side of the hall...

Inside this new room sat an identical couch, in an identical spot, with an identical alien sitting upon it.

"What the Hell?!" The frog seemed most confused.

The creature cackled! "!erom ecno em s'it esirpruS !AH !AH !AH !AH"

Gamma fumed in a rage! "Hey! Asshole! Stop being a weirdo! I just want to reunite this kid with his dad!"

The odd creature shook his head and finger at the same time. "!won SRUO s'eH !uoy rof namuH oN !epoN !epoN"

"He doesn't belong to anyone!"

"!sruO !tep ruO"

"No! Grrr...you're wasting my time!" The Keronian shuffled back behind the curtain to the main hallway once more. He decided to try a different room completely. In this one sat a lone cup of coffee in the middle of the floor. Nothing else.

Cursing under his breath, Gamma exited this room, and attempted to re-enter it a few seconds later.

To the frog's complete horror, the room had shifted once more. Gamma yelped in surprise, as he was nearly attacked by a creature that could only be described as a living tree with wads of chewed, grey, bubblegum for leaves. The tree spewed electricity as it attempted to grab the amphibian!

Gamma jumped back into the hallway quickly!

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH OF THAT!" The Keronian yelled to the heavens in frustration!

"!AH !AH !AH !AH !AH" a cracking laughter filled the demention space-mocking the poor creature.

The laughter was terribly distracting. It seemed to be coming from all directions!

...and then...

...and then, he heard it! A faint cry for "help" coming from the left side of the hallway. Gamma began to slowly walk toward the right side of the hall, hoping not to give away the fact that he had heard where the Human was being kept. In a sudden bit of excitement, just as the frog was going to enter the incorrect room purposely- he managed to accomplish a massive flying backflip into the room that the cry had come from!

The silly frog wanted to land in the most awesome pose ever, but ended up getting caught in the red curtain, and landing on his face instead.

"Mppph! Ooggg..." Gamma rubbed his head in pain, before spotting a shivering, slightly dirty being in the corner of the room. "Help...help...somebody help..." The little Human was curled up in a defensive ball.

The frog approached the child slowly- "Kid?"

The Human gasped in surprise, and turned around quickly! He was breathing heavily in fright.

Gamma tried to gain the child's trust: "Do you know my name? Do you know who I am?"

"U-Uh-Uncle Stinky?!" The small boy attempted to wipe away his tears.

"You better believe it kid. Come on. Let's get out of this freakish Hell-hole..."

The child hugged the mascot with all of his might-scared out of his wits. Gamma tugged on his land line twice as fast as he could. "Hold on tight..." he warned the human.

At this point, several things happened all at the same time.

The Keronian and child began to fly backwards at top speed through all the rooms that had been previously explored by Gamma.

There was an immediate screeching rage that yowled through the halls of the dimension! Hands formed from the red curtains! The floor began to warp and fall into an endless pit of despair! Inanimate objects grew limbs-desperately attempting to grab the Human child by the foot! There was a massive rush of air! The world began to fall apart in a twisted tornado of desperation!

* * *

Acapella reeled in the line as fast as she could! The portal was nearly closed!

...

In a sudden amount of excitement, Gamma (with the small child in toe) came flying out of the warped space just as the doorway closed. The duo fell to the leafy ground slightly dazed...

Acapella looked down at the duo- hands on hips with frustration. "Stars...cutting it a bit close, eh? That portal was barely big enough to fit the two of you back here!"

The child immediately began to bawl- partially in relief, partially in trauma.

Gamma's eyes were so dialated, only the very edges were glowing.

"Little Human! Gamma! Are you okay?!" Toaster approached her friends quickly, wanting to make sure everyone was safe.

"Toaster?"

"Yes Gamma?"

"I NEVER want to go into one of those things...EVER again. That was the most terrifying, creepy, confusing 15 minutes of my entire life."

Toaster sighed in relief. "Gamma's okay!" The little Gem smiled.

* * *

The MIB was called in to handle the aftermath. The little boy and injured father embraced as they were reunited. The two were taken back to the agency for health treatment and questioning.

Zed seemed surprised when Acapella described what had happened. Gamma filled in the details. The agent quipped: "You're very lucky to be alive Gamma. Most creatures that enter a Black Lodge Dementional Space NEVER come back!"

"So I've heard..." the frog nodded.

Zed patted the Keronian on the back. "You did a good job soldier. Got the kid back safely. Good job!"

Gamma nodded. At this point, he just wanted to go back home and get some sleep."


	31. Chapter 31

After the entire fiasco, the MIB decided to give the alien heroes a couple of days off...just so that they could recooperate from the traumatic experience. Even Agent Zed acknowledged that having a "Black Lodge Dementional Space" insident as their first case was not only incredibly ABNORMAL, but also very rare. He insured that most aliens used ships over dementional travel.

While this comment did little to comfort anyone, the trio was releaved that their tools would be much more helpful on future missions.

Both Acapella and Toaster were (surprisingly) more shaken up than Gamma. He may have been a basic scout soldier, but had been called to the front lines for Keron on special rescue missions due to his immunity to specific radiation and toxins. The Keronian had been in high-tension situations before, and was not terribly fazed by the entire "Black Lodge" fiasco.

Gamma woke up the next morning, and began his regular routine. The frog rubbed his musk over the spots on his arms that had become too dry during the night.

* * *

Acapella was currently washing dishes. She had been wiping the same plate with a soapy sponge for about 30 minutes now, while staring into the distance in a hypnotic state. The poor Pearl had never seen so much uncensored organic blood in one place since the incident where Gamma was attacked by Yellow Diamond. As hard as she could, the image of the bleeding Human adult would not leave her mind. Pearls were not typicly trained for combat, and the idea that one of her good friends had almost disappeared for 25 years was incredibly disturbing.

* * *

Toaster was currently in her room, deep in thought. She was sitting on her bed, and attempting to comfort herself by hugging Fred. The Ruby felt like she hadn't helped AT ALL during the incident. She recalled freezing up almost the entire time. She hadn't gone into the "Black Lodge Dimension", she hadn't helped the injured Human with first aide, Heck...she hadn't even reeled Gamma back into the real world when he needed it. All she could remember doing was standing around in a state of shock.

Bananas and Chirp looked up at the Ruby, incredibly confused. Now that Toaster knew her pets enjoyed eachother's company, she was placing the parakeet in her cage less and less.

"What's wrong with her?" Bananas whispered to the bird.

"I...am unsure. I've only seen her act this way once...when a cat she adored went to someplace called: "The Rainbow Bridge"."

"Rainbow Bridge?! What's that?"

The parakeet attempted to remember what the Gem had said. "It's a place...animals go to when they are old or sick...I don't know anything else about it. The concept seemed...incredibly vague."

"Huh." Yellow Diamond had never heard of such a place. She secretly wondered to herself if the "Rainbow Bridge" was where lost Gems went as well? Perhaps Pink Diamond had somehow been transported there, and was waiting for someone to find her? Yellow Diamond shook her head quickly, attempting to forget about the fictional place. It sounded more like a sort of fairytale mortals had come up with to make each other feel better when one of them parished.

What an idiotic, pathetic ideal!

Bananas approached Toaster, and tapped her little paw on the Gem's leg.

"Meow? Merf?"

Toaster looked down at the kitten. "Oh Bananas...I feel useless. I got so scared during the mission, that I froze up! I didn't do anything, but stand there like an idiotic bolder!"

So that's what was wrong. Bananas suddenly looked deep in thought. The cat attempted to come up with some sort of antidote to this issue...

...she couldn't think of anything, but recalled Blue always cheered up when she sang!

In a desperate attempt to make the Ruby feel confident again, the cat began to mew in different tones. It almost sounded like singing...with a few "Merfs" and "Huffs" in between the notes. Toaster stared at the cat in surprise, and mistakened her serenade for a long-speech of motivation. "Awww! Thanks Bananas!" Toaster snatched the cat, and scratched her favorite itchy spot on her back. The kitten purred.

* * *

Gamma checked on both Acapella and Toaster throughout the day. Both seemed more than slightly disturbed about the events they had witnessed. The frog figured he should give the duo a day to reflect upon things before approaching them.

* * *

It wasn't long before night returned.

Toaster had fallen asleep in her bed with exhaustion. Chirp was resting on top of her cage. Bananas was asleep at the foot of the little Ruby's mattress.

There was a sudden series of uncomfortable groans. Toaster kicked wildly in her sleep, imediately waking up Bananas. The cat smacked her lips in annoyance, before turning to the Ruby.

There was a movie being projected from her gemstone- a nightmare. The kitten watched the film with interest.

SHE was there-well, Yellow Diamond anyway. The massive leader was standing over the little Ruby, cackling with laughter! All of Toaster's friends were down below- Gamma, her squad, the Crystal Gems...even Bananas! The massive leader picked up as many of the Gem's friends as she could, before clenching her fist- and injuring everyone! As Yellow Diamond threw all of the Ruby's friends to the ground, Toaster could see similar massive injuries on all her loved ones that mimicked that of the adult Human she had seen earlier. The nightmare was quite terrifying, and featured realistic looking gore and carnage.

Meanwhile, Toaster was shivering in her bed-absolutely terrified. As she slept, the room began to heat up rapidly...

"FFFFOOOOOMMMMMM!"

Unexpectedly, the massive bed suddenly caught fire!

"MMMROW!" Bananas tumbled off the mattress in a panic! Chirp woke up with a start, and began to squawk and flap her wings in fear!

Bananas tried the bedroom door...NO GOOD! It was closed! The kitten ran up to Toaster, and howled in a panic, attempting to wake up the little Gem!

Chirp took flight from the top of her cage, and desperately flew circles around the room. The flames increased as they spread to the carpet! Chirp was caught off guard as the growing fire licked one of her wings, resulting in a most ominous sounding tiny "THUD!" to the carpeted floor.

The kitten continued to howl in a panic!

Toaster finally awoke. To her absolute fear, her entire bedroom was going up in flames! The little Gem spotted Bananas howling, quickly picked her up, and ran from the room as fast as she could!

She knocked on Gamma's door in a panic! The fatigued frog awoke. His pupils turned small as he witnessed he massive amount of destruction taking place! Toaster put Bananas down, and attempted to help her Keronian friend with two of the fire extinguishers he had bought in case of such an emergency.

Yellow Diamond suddenly came to a grim realization! Chirp! Where was Chirp?! Despite all her common sense, the kitten ran back into Toaster's room-coughing and wheezing from the smoke. Bananas finally found her friend- lifeless, and laying on the ground next to the Ruby's dresser.

The tiny cat carefully clamped her mouth around the presious cargo, and proceeded to drag the bird out of harm's way. She exited the door -coughing and sputtering as she put her friend on the carpet-away from the burning inferno.

At this point, both Toaster and Gamma used the fire extinguishers to completely cover the bedroom in foam. The fire stopped several seconds later.

* * *

In the aftermath, Toaster began to cry, as the frog attempted to console her- convincing the Gem that the terrifying experience was just an accident.

The kitten sighed with relief- happy that everyone was ok. She approached her injured parakeet friend to wake her up.

The bird was lying on the floor- some of her feathers had been burnt off- but otherwise, the creature seemed fine.

Bananas used her paw to shake the sleeping animal. "Hey Chirp! Come on you clod! The danger's over!"

Chirp stayed stationary.

"Stop faking it! This isn't funny! Wake up!" The kitten patted her paw on the parakeet's face.

Nothing.

"Mer...Merow?!" The kitten attempted to shake the bird more violently!

"MEROOOWF!" The cat quickly ran over to Gamma and Toaster howling to get their attention. The duo followed the cat to the fallen parakeet- and watched as the feline rubbed her head against it in a attempt to get the point across.

"CHIRP!" Toaster cried with distress as she picked up the lifeless bird.

Gamma quickly checked the creature for vitals. Nothing. "Oh Toaster...I'm...I'm so sorry..."

Toaster wailed to the heavens, the room heating up slightly. "NOES! No...NOES! All my fault...IT'S MY FAULT! I...I..."

"It's NOT your fault Toaster! It was an accident! You weren't even awake when it happened!" Gamma embraced the small Ruby as she sobbed and wailed horribly!

Bananas reflected on the horrific nightmare that had triggered the insident. No...it was not Toaster's fault that Chirp was gone- it was HER fault. Yellow Diamond. The cat howled in grief and guilt- hoping desperately that the "Rainbow Bridge" was not a fairytale.


	32. Chapter 32

The next few days were awful.

Toaster was obviously in a state of grieving. To the annoyance of Acapella, the Ruby had chosen the kitchen floor as her spot of sadness. When asked, the Gem simply stated: "Can't light anything on fire here.", before rolling into a defensive ball.

Bananas wasn't fairing much better. Her appetite had decreased. She refused to eat. The cans of tuna attracted ants from being undisturbed for so long.

Toaster hadn't just lost one of her best friends, but all of her other favorite things too- her bed, her books, Fred, the beautiful wooden parakeet sculpture, all gone in a puff of smoke.

While The Gem felt too numb and depressed to create any heat, she refused to move from the kitchen tile- in fear of falling asleep on the carpet, and burning the house down. She desperately wanted a hug, but was now so afriaid of lighting someone on fire, that she refused to let anyone come near her.

Bananas was staying hidden- mostly in closets. The previously feared Yellow Diamond had finally discovered empathy- a curse from the heavens. All she could now think about was how cruel she had been to all of her subjects- all organic life, her sister, the Pearls...EVERYONE. The cat felt strangely conflicted.

On one hand, she felt like she deserved to be thrown into a ditch somewhere- never to be cared about by anyone ever again.

...on the other hand, she knew that Toaster needed her now more than ever- for friendship and companionship. She was unsure if she was being selfish, or selfless by refusing to eat or be loved. The kitten deserved no love...the kitten deserved no sympathy. She only had herself to blame for her good friend's demise.

The group had a small ceremony for the bird. Bananas watched it from the window. They had wrapped the parakeet with tissues, and placed her in a shoebox with all her favorite toys and several pictures of her family. Bananas felt mortified as she saw a picture of her cat-self had been included in the box as well! Her picture had no place in the friend's coffin! It was HER fault the bird had died! After saying some words the trio buried the box in the yard.

* * *

As the days went on, Toaster began to look malnourished and exausted. She refused to eat or sleep.

Bananas was hiding almost constantly. While she wasn't eating anything either, she was sleeping A LOT more. Sleep was the only time she didn't feel completely horrible about herself- and even THERE, nightmares invaded her mind.

* * *

Eventually, Acapella called both the MIB and the ASPCA in hopes of getting her friend (and the kitten) back to their normal chipper selves.

Mary decided to visit from the MIB to make a house call, and evaluate the Ruby's stress. She could see that the Gem was even more frightened and emotional than ever before. The Ruby scooted away from the woman upon approach, and refused to hug her OR the large stuffed teddy bear she had brought as a present. Mary attempted to coax the Gem onto the house's carpet from the kitchen tile with absolutely NO success. She could tell that Toaster blamed herself for the loss of her pet.

Sarah, meanwhile, was examining Bananas at the ASPCA. Acapella had brought her in (after searching for her for two days). The Pearl explained that the bird and Bananas had created a friendship- and claimed that Gamma briefly saw the kitten dragging the bird's body from the inferno in an attempt to save her. By this point, the kitten was incredibly skinny and malnourished. Sarah had to put a pick line into the animal's paw just to make sure the creature was getting vitamins and fluids. Bananas was so unresponsive, she didn't even flinch when the needle was poked through. Sarah informed the Pearl, that (more than likely) the kitten was depressed from losing her friend, and may have felt especially guilty that she was unable to save the bird. Sarah suggested to leave Bananas in her care for a couple of days so that she could (at least) get the cat's nutrition back to normal.

When placing her into a small cage for the night, the vet gave Bananas a green sock with a knot tied in it. The item was stuffed with cotton and catnip. The kitten supposed the Human was attempting to use the green sock as a pathetic attempt to replace Chirp. The cat knew this trick wouldn't work- but appreciated the gesture, and hugged the sock anyway.

* * *

When Acapella got home, she sat on the living room couch, deep in thought. The Pearl grabbed the pet translation collar she had swiped from Damage Control out of her gemstone. She had originally stolen the item for completely selfish and malicious reasons...but NOW...NOW, perhaps...it could be used to help her family. Acapella thought about the little kitten trying to save Toaster's pet from the fire...

Could it be?

If that feline was indeed Yellow Diamond...had she finally learned...empathy?

Acapella made a decision. Whether the cat was Yellow Diamond, or just a regular feline- it was obvious that Bananas and Toaster needed each other right now.

The Pearl was more than willing to put her selfish need of revenge aside to help her loved ones.

* * *

Several days later, Acapella came home with Bananas in her pet carrier. She invited Gamma into the kitchen for a special suprise. Toaster was still on the tile- of course.

Gamma stood in the kitchen, and Toaster (very slowly) turned her head lazily toward the Pearl-not even a remote smile on her face.

"OK...now, I don't want you guys to be mad at me...but I kinda stole something from Damage Control...originally for...completely selfish reasons..."

Gamma crossed his arms in immediate disapproval.

"-BUT! BUUUUT...I think it would be most helpful to use it at this point in time..." Acapella yanked the metallic collar from her gemstone. Both Gamma and Toaster looked completely confused.

The Pearl opened the pet carrier. Bananas slowly slinked out, looking around cautiously.

Before the cat had a chance to sneak back into one of her hiding spots, Acapella snagged the feline quickly!

"MEROW! MOW MRRRRRRR...!" The cat howled in protest, as the Pearl man-handled the animal, and forced the shiny metal collar around Banana's neck!

"MEOW! MRRR-LET ME GO YOU CLOD!" The kitten suddenly stared at the crowd with shock. Toaster, Gamma, and Acapella all stared back in an equal amount of shock! The kitten babble had evolved into a most regal, recognizable voice!

"Oh...OH STARS..." Bananas spoke terrified, before drooping her kitten head in shame.

Toaster squinted in surprise! "Y-Yellow Diamond?!"

Acapella cackled! "HA! I KNEW IT!" The Pearl placed the kitten on the floor.

Gamma chuckled slightly- "Well what do ya know? Acapella isn't as insane as I thought she was!"

"Gee...thanks." Acapella looked at the Keronian with sarcasm.

"Yellow Diamond?! YOU'RE BANANAS?!" Toaster seemed shocked! "You...you were sleeping on towels!"

"It was more comfortable than the floor..."

"You've eaten nothing but TUNA for weeks!"

"That is true."

"You gave Chirp a horse ride..."

"Chirp..." The kitten suddenly looked very upset. "Oh...OH! That BIRD! My...friend...I tried to save the organic...I tried my best...but it wasn't enough! She...she..." The small kitten began to cry with shame. "It's...it's all my fault! The night of the fire...it was- you were having a nightmare about ME! The REAL me! Not this...pathetic kitten husk..." Yellow Diamond looked at her cat form in disappointment. "-and because of my malicious past- a past of selfishness. I lost my friend. CHIRP..." The kitten began to cry even harder...

Toaster glanced at the kitten. She wasn't surprised...or mad. The Ruby simply felt...empathy. "Oh...Yellow Diamond..."

"I-I am sorry for the trouble I have caused all of you. I would completely understand if you wanted to abandon me, or hand me back to the MIB, or...whatever Earth Humans do to kittens they don't like."

Toaster piped up: "You tried to save Chirp. Gamma saw you..."

"Yes."

"T-Thank you."

The kitten looked at the Ruby most surprised!

"You-you've changed a LOT as a mew...huh?" Toaster smiled for the first time in days. "You're not mean or scary anymore!"

The kitten huffed, and stuck up her nose! "I wouldn't say THAT! I am still a powerful Diamond! Yes! The best of Homeworld!"

Acapella scoffed in amusement! "I guess you're powerful enough to keep eating nothing but tuna than..."

Yellow Diamond's eyes became wide with shock!

"No. No...you're food Pearl..."

"Acording to you, it's awful...right? I have NO pallet, remember?!"

Yellow Diamond ended up eating her own previous words. "LIES! LIES! You're food was always the BEST! I was just SO jealous..." The cat blushed.

"Heh...I've always wanted to hear you say that..."


	33. Chapter 33

As it turns out, giving Yellow Diamond the ability to speak again was both the BEST and WORST decision Acapella ever made.

After the kitten sheepishly apologized for all of her past sins, she began to discuss her dearly departed friend.

"You know, Chirp used to talk about you ALL THE TIME. I could never get her to shut up about you..." The Diamond turned to Toaster.

"Wait...you were able to TALK...to CHIRP?!"

"Yes! For the longest time, she was the only one whom understood me."

"Yellow Diamond! Do you know what this means?!" Toaster looked like she was about to explode with excitement! The cat tilted her head in confusion, before allowing the Ruby to finish her thought. "- it MEANS, you can talk to Earth animals! Not even Babel fish can do THAT!"

The cat thought this over. "Huh...I guess you're right! Not sure how helpful of a skill that would be...but YES! It seems I can now talk to non-Human organics on this planet..."

"ARE you kidding?! That's super cool!" The Ruby had stars in her eyes! "...Sooooo...what did Chirp say about me?"

"She said that you were very kind and strong. She frequently also pointed out how intelligent you were on a regular basis. She loved it when you read to her, and would brag about how you had learned Human alphabets. At first, she didn't like me very much...especially once she discovered my true identity...but she was incredibly loyal and patient with me. We ended up being good friends."

"DAAAAWWW! That's wonderful! Thank you for telling me...it...means a lot." Toaster blushed with pride.

* * *

After friendly banter was exchanged, the kitten realized her stomach was making noises. "OH! I'm hungry! Pearl! My Pearl! Do cook up some proper vittles! I'm hungry!"

In a slight huff, Acapella got up, and brought the kitten a new can of tuna.

The Diamond stared at the thing with disappointment. "NO! NO! NO! Now that I can speak again, I demand a proper meal!"

"...But, that IS a proper meal Bananas!" Acapella nodded.

The cat glared at the Pearl-incredibly annoyed. "Why do you continue to call me by that name?! Why do you bring me canned fish?"

"Why do YOU keep calling me "your Pearl"? I am NOT a piece of property! Until you learn to behave like a civilized being, that is all you get!"

The kitten looked incredibly annoyed. "I assume...that as long as I refer to you as "my Pearl", you're going to call me "Bananas"? What a nuisance!"

Acapela scoffed. "That's right! If you act like an animal, you will be treated like one! You must learn to be a bit more polite...only THEN will I give you a proper meal!"

Yellow Diamond seemed upset by this, but figured it was a decent punishment for her guilt. She still felt very much horrific of the way she had treated folks, and decided this would be a good chance to make up and better herself for her previous sins...still...

The kitten grumbled under her breath as she nibbled on the tuna in frustration.

* * *

As night fell, the kitten decided to become roudy again. "Now that you know my true identity, I demand a proper sleeping place! I want a large bed with pillows!"

Acapella placed a soft towel on the floor.

"HEY! HEY! This is the opposite of what I asked for! HEY!"

"Sorry Diamond. We don't have enough beds. Plus, you can't always get what you want. The world doesn't work that way."

The kitten huffed! "You are a ghastly Pearl! Making me suffer like this!"

"You've been sleeping on towels just FINE up until this point. I will consider a proper bed, when you stop your attitude problem."

The kitten grunted in frustration, before curling up with the towel, and falling asleep.

* * *

It was no surprise. Despite all she had been through, Yellow Diamond STILL had a LOT of learning to do. Bad habits were difficult to break with any creature- especially a Diamond.

The kitten still had to work on names...as well as becoming polite and sensitive to other's feelings.

* * *

"AHHH! Don't touch me you SLIME!" The cat avoided Gamma's hand when he tried to help her down the stairs again. "Your hands are always wet, and smell bad!" The feline hissed!

Feeling slightly dejected, Gamma left the kitten at the top of the staircase. Yellow Diamond found herself stuck again. Because of this, she ended up missing a grand smelling meal...as well as a funny Human movie on the TV box.

* * *

"Ruby! Ruby! I command you to scratch my back! It itches again!" The kitten pawed Toaster's foot to get her attention.

"What's the magic word?" Toaster was attempting to give the cat a second chance.

"NOW!"

Frustrated, Toaster walked away from the animal. Yellow Diamond attempted to itch the spot herself, by rolling about the floor. This technique was not terribly successful.

* * *

"My Pearl! My Pearl! I wish to try a "sandwich" I saw one on the TV box just now!" The kitten stood on her hinds, and begged to her previous servant.

Acapella shook her head in disapproval. "Oh Bananas..." she sighed.

Several minutes later, another can of tuna appeared in front of the Diamond! The kitten seemed...incredibly disappointed.

Being polite was hard.


	34. Chapter 34

Yellow Diamond was struggling.

As much as she tried, over and over- she just couldn't grasp the complete concept of ethics. The Diamond was frustrated that she was no longer the center of the universe.

Despite her better judgement, Acapella contacted the Renegade Pearl by phone.

"Pearl?"

"Oh hello Acapella! What's going on?"

"I know this is going to sound...kind of odd...but would you mind giving me a refresher course on politeness and ethics?"

Pearl seemed flattered! "Why, OF COURSE Acapella...but whatever for?! You've already improved immensely..."

"Thank you...but, I would just like to...erm...practice a bit?"

Pearl nodded. "Certainly! I'll be right over!"

Acapella hung up the phone, before glancing at the kitten in the most serious of manners.

Yellow Diamond sweated with nervousness at the glare.

Acapella explained: "Now, I don't want ANY complaints from YOU. One of the Pearls from the original Crystal Gems will be visiting and giving "me" a lesson on politeness. This class is actually for YOUR benefit, not mine. You will WATCH, and you will LEARN, and I don't want to hear anything about it!"

Acapella removed the metal translation collar from the kitten.

"MERF! MEOW! HAAAGH!" Yellow Diamond complained imediately!

"Don't worry! I'll give you the collar back AFTER the lesson. You don't want the Crystal Gems knowing you're a Diamond...trust me on this."

"Huff..." the cat seemed frustrated, but nodded in understanding.

* * *

Pearl arrived several minutes later with her regular tools and learning aids. As she entered the house, she could already tell that the atmosphere of the home had changed. Something was TERRIBLY off...she could FEEL it. The first indication (of course), being that Toaster was sleeping on the kitchen floor.

"Erm...Acapella? Why isn't Toaster using her bed?"

The Yellow Pearl blushed. "I-It's a long story. Perhaps you can help us with THAT situation later. It's been...kind of crazy around here."

Concerned, the Pearl proceeded to set up her backboard in front of the couch.

* * *

Acapella was sitting on the couch, waiting patiently. Strangely enough, their new cat- Bananas, was also sitting on the couch looking incredibly serious and concentrated.

Pearl chuckled slightly at the cat's serious face. "Your pet...I guess she wants to join the lesson! She looks like she's ready to learn!"

"Is that...OK? Bananas won't bother us."

"That's fine! That's fine! She just looks so cute!" Pearl smiled at the cat.

"Huff..." Bananas seemed slightly insulted by this comment.

* * *

"OK! Today, I brought this hard candy!" Pearl held up a piece of butterscotch.

"Oh! Pearl! Could I please have a piece of hard candy?" Acapella dictated the correct response perfectly.

"Good job Acapella! Here-" The Pearl handed the piece of candy over "-This is for you!"

"Thank you Pearl!"

Bananas watched the back and forth conversation with moderate interest. To the surprise of Pearl, the kitten lifted one of her paws with grace. "Merf! Mow mer Meow, Merf!" The kitten waved its paw in the air, beconing for candy.

Pleasantly surprised, the Pearl put a piece of butterscotch in front of the cat-just to see what would happen. Bananas sniffed the mysterious hard candy with interest, before licking it. It tasted heavenly! The kitten struggled to fit the entire thing in her mouth, and crunched on the food, awkwardly.

"Pearl?"

"Hmm?" The Gem looked at Acapella.

"Why did you just give Bananas a piece of candy?"

The Pearl blushed. "She-she was so CUTE! It looked like she was mimicking the lesson!"

"What if she said something completely offensive?! In...erm...cat language? You would have rewarded her for bad behavior!"

Pearl put her hands on her hips. "I wouldn't worry about it too much Acapella! Afterall, she IS just a cat!"

"Yes...just a cat..." Acapella looked at the kitten accusingly. The animal purred! It was obvious that Yellow Diamond liked the butterscotch!

* * *

As the lesson ended, Pearl smiled at her student. "You did perfectly Acapella! See? No need for a review!" The renegade put her teaching tools back into her gemstone. "...and let me just say, your kitten is ADORABLE!" The Gem clapped her hands together in glee! "The way she mimicked the entire lesson! What a polite kitten!"

Bananas was currently asleep on the couch. To Yellow Pearl's frustration, the animal had fallen asleep two thirds of the way through the lesson. Fortunately, Acapella had recorded the entire thing using her holographic memory so that the Diamond could review it later.

"Now...about Toaster..." Pearl looked at the Ruby. She was still asleep on the kitchen tile.

"Ahhh...Yes-well...Toaster had a bit of an..."Accedent"..."

"Accedent?" Pearl turned to Acapella with concern.

"She had a scary nightmare in her sleep, which triggered a house fire..."

"Ohmygosh! Is everyone okay?!"

"Not everyone...Chirp- Toaster's parakeet, didn't make it."

"Oh! The poor thing! She probably blames herself too..."

Acapella nodded. "We're not sure what to do. We even had the MIB councilor-Mary, come over in an attempt to help. She refuses to hug anyone, or walk on the carpet. All of her things- the bed, her books, even that weird bread toy she liked so much, were lost in the fire. I've attempted to give her pillows and blankets to make her more comfortable- but she refuses to touch anything flammable."

"Oh Toaster...she lost everything..." Pearl seemed understandably disturbed. "Have you tried tin foil? It retains heat, and you could mold some boots until she gains her confidence back..."

"Huh...no-no I haven't. I can't imagine it would make a terribly comfortable set of boots...her bedroom needs to be repaired too...but until she is brave enough to (at LEAST) stand on the carpet...I don't see the point in trying to restore everything..."

"I see..." Pearl seemed deep in thought. "Well I hope she feels better soon!"

"Me too..." Acapella gave Pearl a friendly send off, as her friend re-entered the warp pad.

* * *

After the coast was clear, Acapella put the special collar back on Banana's neck. The kitten yawned with fatigue. The process had disturbed her slumber.

"Well! Glad to see you AWAKE again!" Acapella put her hands on her hips.

The kitten blushed. "I-I'm sorry. For some reason, this organic husk of a cat body forces me to fall asleep...A LOT. I am unsure why. I've been fatigued and falling asleep in the most odd places..." Yellow Diamond blushed harder.

Acapella sighed. "It's ok. I used my memory to record the entire lesson, so that you can look at it later..."

"I-I was terribly surprised! Strangely enough, I DO remember that Renegade Pearl during the rebellion! She seemed...nicer, calmer, and much less violent than I recall..." Yellow Diamond seemed completely confused.

The Yellow Pearl shrugged: "You See? Gems can change...just like any Human or other creature! It's not as difficult as you think!"

Yellow Diamond nodded in hope.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pearl had returned to Steven's house.

To the surprise of the boy, the Gem immediately insisted on borrowing his cell phone so that she could look up some information on the net. Steven shrugged at this, and offered Pearl a basic tutorial on how to use the internet, before going back to playing video games.

The Gem immediately ordered another large set of animal books, and an identical "Fred the Slice of Bread" plushie.

The Pearl than did some research on flame-resistant cloth and chemicals. She read several parental blogs on which chemicals were toxic, and managed to find (and purchase) several spray bottles of a special human brew called: "Forcefield - FireGuard". The spray was often used in children's classrooms, and could be applied to any object or surface to make it more flame proof.

* * *

Using her new knowledge, the Gem than decided to take a trip to the local craft and cloth shop.

"I'm looking for a child-safe fire-resistant cloth, that is soft and colorful." The Pearl inquired to the employee.

"We have several various colors, but the cloth itself is somewhat expensive..."

"That's fine!"

"It helps if I know what kind of project you're going for..."

"A set of sheets-and possibly a blanket or quilt for a California King-Sized bed."

The employee looked rather surprised, before chuckling. "Are you making a bed for a dragon or something?!"

"(Might as well be...)" The Pearl mumbled to herself before asking for a sewing pattern in addition. Honestly, the Gem hasn't sewn anything since Steven was a baby. Greg would often come to her with requests of onesies that had holes in the middle for his gemstone. He claimed the baby kept crying when Rose's gemstone was covered.

This task was going to take a bit more time than baby clothes- but the Pearl knew it would be most appreciated upon completion.


	35. Chapter 35

While Toaster was still dealing with her fear of leaving the kitchen tile, both Gamma and Acapella knew that the kidnapping of Human children would not slow down...even with their poor friend dealing with her fears and grief.

The Keronian and Pearl talked among themselves, and made a difficult decision.

* * *

Toaster looked incredibly guilty. "But...but...I wanna help the little Humans too!"

"Toaster...you're too scared even leave the kitchen!" Gamma pointed out the obvious.

The little Ruby looked down at the tile with shame.

"It's fine Ruby!" Acapella nodded. "We'll take care of the Humans. You stay here and babysit Yellow Diamond."

"I am thousands of years old! I do not wish to be sat upon!" The kitten seemed confused and upset.

The frog piped up: "How about this then? While we're gone, I want you to let Yellow Diamond try all of your favorite packaged snacks! Think of it as a taste testing!"

The cat whooped at this idea! Acapella gave the frog an evil glare.

"What?! It's something they'll both enjoy!" The Keronian shrugged, figuring both Toaster and Yellow Diamond would like an activity that would distract them from anything sad or worrisome.

Acapella sighed. "FINE. Just don't make a mess." The Yellow Pearl put on her night goggles, taser, and loaded the net gun. Gamma made sure that the suction cup gun was in top shape as well.

"We'll be back soon! Stay safe!" Gamma nodded to the duo before Acapella and himself exited the house, and closed the front door slowly.

* * *

As Acapella and Gamma began to search the skies for troublemakers, the duo realized how awkward things were without Toaster's regular intrigue and commentary. The group had always been a trio- like the Three Musketeers. It felt...WEIRD and UNNATURAL without the adorable Ruby tagging along.

Gamma attempted to break the silence: "Sooo...uh...how has your...erm- cooking been going?"

"OH! Uh...good? I guess? I've been trying to find a place that has fugu...I don't think they sell it on this part of the planet."

"Fu-Goo?"

"It's a type of fish that puffs up and has spikes. Aparently, it's incredibly difficult to prepare. If you cut it ever so slightly incorrect- the Humans eating it will parish."

"That sounds terrifying. Why on Keron would you want to make such a dish?!"

"Only the best cooks on the planet can make it correctly! Plus, I can test it on myself before letting Humans eat it, with no fatal side effects! Worst comes to worst- my form would just dissipate and reform again."

"You'd be willing to poof multiple times...just to get a meal to taste correctly? MAN...that's commitment to your hobby right there..."

"SHHHHH!" Acapella hushed The Keronian quickly. "I thought I heard something..." The Pearl held her massive spatula close, before sneaking through the brush. Gamma followed cautiously.

Sure enough, a foreign ship had landed in the middle of the woods. The thing was only a bit bigger than a Keronian's ship from the outside. An alien with grey skin and saucer-like eyes was using a tool similar to a Human screwdriver to fix a part of the vehicle that had come loose.

"Hey! Hey! What's this?" Gamma shouted, as him and Acapella exited the thicket.

The grey alien was so shocked from the outburst, he nearly fell off the ship! The creature blinked surpriseingly at the Keronian and Gem, before sighing in relief. "Thank goodness! Other aliens! You startled me!"

Gamma looked over the ship suspiciously. "What are you doing on Pekopon in the middle of the night?"

"I could ask you the same question!" The grey being huffed! "I was having engine trouble with my ship. Some of the pieces came loose. I was just stopping briefly for repairs..."

Unfortunately for the grey alien, Gamma was excellent at spotting details. The piece of ship that the creature was attempting to fix was covered in Human bullet holes.

"Hmmmph. If you don't mind, I would like to inspect the inside of your ship." The Keronian nodded.

The grey alien began to sweat profusely, all of his color drained. "N-Now why would you want to go and do a thing like THAT?! The engine is on the OUTSIDE of the ship!"

"Just as a precaution. No worries. Acapella and I have a warrant. We have to do this for EVERY spaceship that lands in this area."

The grey alien sweat even more so, before the duo entered his vehicle.

This particular ship was covered in lights and buttons. Both the floor and walls were black- giving the entire thing an ominous atmosphere. There were two other grey aliens in the ship- a female and a child. Perhaps the remainder of the stranger's family? The two new creatures looked up at Gamma and Acapella with surprise as they entered.

"Look! Look mom! They- they are two of the aliens from the trial!" The alien child seemed incredibly excited!

"I can see that! Hush now little one!" The mother nodded before standing up and confronting the visitors. "How can we help you today?"

"Just need to search your ship. No worries. It shouldn't take very long. Perhaps we can even help fix your engine?" Acapella nodded.

"Engine? OH! YES! The engine! That would be lovely! I think it's on the outside of the ship though..." the mom seemed nervous.

* * *

Gamma and Acapella went from room to room- listening for sounds of stress, and tapping the walls. The Pearl was unsure if the Keronian was aware, but she knew- this was a smuggler's ship.

"Waaa!" A distant cry encouraged Acapela to check one of the hidden rooms on board. She instinctively knocked on a loose, metallic, wall panel twice, before the hidden door swung open.

The sight that lay before them almost made the team gag. There were 25 Human children packed into the tiny space like sardines! They ranged in age from less than one, to 7 years old. At first, Gamma and Acapella thought the lot was being experimented on. Upon closer inspection, however, the children were strapped into Earth medical equipment- such as bags of fluid, wheelchairs, and medicine.

"YEAHHH...this is...NOT ok. Gamma, use the suction gun on the wall." Acapella nodded. Gamma did just that- resulting in the entire ship's power disappearing.

* * *

The alien family knew they had been caught, and didn't put up much of a fight upon being arrested. Aparently, they had abducted a massive amount of sick kids from the local children's hospital. One of the guards had shot several rounds at the spaceship- resulting in the bullet holes and engine trouble.

As the MIB took the male alien away- the creature became more aggressive: "They were sick! They were sick Humans! No one would have missed them anyway! I was giving them a second chance!"

"What a creep." Acapella huffed as she watched the creature being stuffed into the MIB truck.

Zed approached the duo with pride! "Good job you...two?! Hey! Where's the Ruby?" The agent seemed concerned as he looked about for the third alien. Gamma and Acapella stared at the man sadly.

The Pearl spoke up: "There should be a file on Toaster's condition at the headquarters. Mary made a house call last week. We both agreed that she's in NO condition to be doing these rounds at the moment. She's been experiencing some MAJOR trauma issues."

It was apparent that Zed was not aware of these changes...and also did NOT approve of the little Gem skipping her work schedule just because she was a little "scared" or "whatever".

"You cannot make these decisions for yourselves! Proper paperwork must be submitted if the Ruby is to stay at home."

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Gamma rolled his eyes. "Now see here! I know (for some weird reason), Earthlings put less importance on mental heath than physical health- but on KERON, we take fear and trauma very seriously! You wouldn't put Toaster on the field if her form was dissipated...you DON'T put her on the field if she's dealing with trauma! Just because it's not physical, does NOT make it any LESS of a big deal!"

"I humbly disagree." Zed seemed incredibly unempathetic. "We need all the eyes we can get right now in order to save these kids...I will be sending in some of my prime subordinates tomorrow to take a look at the Ruby. We will decide what to do from there." The man nodded before excusing himself.

"Dammit...what an ASSHOLE!" The Keronian cursed to himself. "I am Toaster's guardian! I should be making these decisions! Not some...government prude!"

"Let it go." Acapella nodded. "When Zed sees how sick she is, he will HAVE to grant a leave of absence. Plus, I'm certain Mary will vouch for her." The Pearl nodded in confidence, hopping her statement would come to pass...


	36. Chapter 36

When Gamma and Acapella got back to the house, they found Toaster and Yellow Diamond both asleep on the kitchen floor.

To Acapella's dismay, there were crumbs and empty bags of snacks all over the place. The Yellow Pearl sighed in frustration. She wasn't sure what she was expecting...of COURSE the immature duo was going to make a mess!

At least it looked like they had a fun evening...

* * *

Upon returning to MIB Headquarters, Zed decided to pull Toaster's file- just to see what was going on. The man looked at Mary's psychology notes:

* * *

"Current Condition:

Trauma

The subject known as "Toaster" continues to show fear of her own thermokinesis. An incident has been confirmed by her two friends known as "Gamma" and "Acapella" (See: Yellow Pearl).

Aprox two days before evaluation, a house fire was triggered uncountiously by the Ruby through night terrors. Subject feels guilty about the loss of her pet "Chirp" (a Budgie) that passed away during the insident.

Toaster refuses to leave the kitchen tile. Subject has developed a fear of contact with others, or anything flammable.

I attempted to bring a stuffed toy to the evaluation. The Ruby seems frightened of touching the plaything.

Diagnosis: Guilt/ Trauma/ Avoiding behaviors. Shows signs of irrational fears and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. There are also signs of mild PTSD.

Conclusion: Suggest more counciling visits and relaxation techniques."

* * *

As Zed read the file, he could certainly see what all of the hullabaloo was about. Unfortunately, the agent was still quite impatient. As sick as the Ruby was, the man longed for a quick fix. Giving the Gem constant counciling seemed to time consuming for the impatient Human.

Fortunately, Zed had come into recent possession of a tool that would immediately help cases such as these...

* * *

The next morning was chaos.

It was about 8:00AM. The three aliens were fast asleep with fatigue. Suddenly, there was a strict knock on the door!

This was almost immediately followed by an entire army of MIB agents simply slamming the door in, and begining a miniature rampage!

Acapella woke up in a shock! She had fallen asleep on the couch again, and was completely overwhelmed by the 30 agents in suits barreling past her as the mob charged inward!

"Wha-?! What the Frack is going on?!" Acapella seemed absolutely mortified that this massive crowd of Humans had simply forced themselves into the home without any permission what-so-ever!

In the confusion of the din, Gamma retreated from his room quickly, and looked down upon the first floor from the second story banister.

Toaster seemed somewhat surprised when the agents placed her in another heat-resistant box- similar to the one they had put her in during her first day on the planet.

"Hey! HEY! What do you think you're doing?!" Gamma barreled down the stairs in a panic! "You can't take Toaster away! I'm her legal guardian! I demand an explanation for this roudy behavior!"

"Zed's orders. We'll bring her back before nightfall."

Furious, Gamma insisted that he come with to protect (the now entirely freaked out) Toaster- whom was banging on the familiar cage in absolute fear.

One of the agent's answered quite bluntly: "The Gem comes alone."

As quickly as the agents had entered the house, they exited once more, got on multible helicopters, and flew off into the distance.

Gamma swore obscenities under his breath.

Yellow Diamond was incredibly confused and shocked. The kitten had been the closest living thing to Toaster when the stampede had ran inside. In the scuffle of 30 Humans stepping every which way on the kitchen tile, the cat was not only very upset, but also relieved that she had not been accedently trampled to death.

* * *

An hour passed before the agents delivered the living cargo to its destination as instructed-Zed's office.

The cage opened as the terrified Ruby scurried outward, and wailed for her friend's assistance. Zed noted that his office carpet was being burnt through, before quickly offering the Gem a seat in one of his metallic chairs.

Toaster sat down-still clearly upset! "Zed! ZED! What is this?! Why'd you take me away?! I want my family!" Toaster began to bawl in fear!

"Calm down Toaster! You're not in trouble...I have a proposition for you! I didn't want Gamma or Acapella getting in the way of your decision making. You'll be returned to them this evening! I promise!" The Human nodded in content.

The Gem attempted to calm herself as quickly as possible. She hiccuped a few times, before the tears settled down.

"There! See? Nothing to fret over!" The man smiled, before pacing around the room. "I've been reading your chart's history- just to see why you weren't with your friends last night." The Human turned inquisitively. "I've noticed a pattern...over and over again with the notes Mary has included about your sessions...you don't like your thermokinesis...do you Toaster?"

"Third-There-monk-knee-soos?" The Ruby attempted the long word, and failed miserably.

"Your heat powers." Zed confirmed.

Toaster drooped her head in shame. In a bit of grief, many things returned to her mind: Chirp's death, Gamma loseing his photographs, burning Mary, the house fire. The Gem felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Zed could tell by the Gem's expression that he had hit a sensitive chord.

The man spoke again: "What if I told you we could get rid of it? This..."heat" power of yours?"

Toaster gazed at the man in amazement! "You...you can do that? You could make it disappear...forevers?!"

"We believe so. While I was at the trial, I managed to see some spectacular Keronian technology! One of the items could safely (and painlessly) retract unwanted superpowers in alien life! Our scientific team has been hard at work attempting to replicate this device! I do believe it would be an excellent chance to get rid of your heat, and improve your quality of life!"

Toaster seemed surprised at this! She thought the situation over carefully, before Zed continued:

"...the only downside is that we haven't been able to test it yet. We would need your written consent in order to try it out on you..."

"Gamma...Gamma always says that my heat makes me special..."

"Gamma's not here right now. This is YOUR choice not his."

"No more heat evers..."

"Think about Chirp." Even for Zed, this comment was a low blow.

Toaster began to cry for the friend that was no longer with her! Of course! No one would ever have to go to the Rainbow Bridge again if her heat was gone! The Gem suddenly felt incredibly guilty that she was even THINKING about not going through with this procedure! What a selfish Gem she was!

Toaster nodded. "I'll-I'll do it. For Chirp, and everyone else! It will make Toaster a much better Gem! Toaster will finally be a good Gem!"

"EXCELLENT!" Zed clapped his hands in excitement, before producing some wavers for Toaster to sign.

The little Ruby felt proud of herself while signing the papers! This would make her friends so happy!


	37. Chapter 37

Toaster was led to the medical testing side of the building by Agent Zed.

The Gem was in ignorant bliss!

She didn't care the procedure had not been tested yet.

She didn't care when she entered the MASSIVE room which held a giant laser-looking object strapped to the ceiling.

She didn't care that the gargantuan machine was pointed directly at a single chair in the room.

Heck- Toaster didn't even mind when she was strapped into said chair so that she couldn't move.

The little Ruby was too excited to care! She had wanted to be rid of this dumb heat power for so long, that all she could think about was how GREAT life was going to be after they zapped this laser at her gemstone!

She would be able to sleep on a bed...and hug her loved ones! She could be angry or excited without worrying about destroying buildings! Perhaps, the little puppy at the ASPCA with the burn marks wouldn't be afraid of her anymore! Oh what a happy day! What a most joyous occasion!

Toaster was grinning from ear to ear. Agent Zed smiled. "You seem excited Toaster!"

"OH! YES ZED! I AM!" The Ruby attempted to nod through the straps holding her down.

Zed was surprisingly proud of himself- yes, this device was in testing still, but if the stupid thing actually DID work, the man was glad that its first patient would be such a worthy Gem that would not only be happier- but also become more confident. He was glad that this test could have the potential of helping a friend!

"Are you ready Toaster?!"

"YEH!"

"Alrighty than! Here we go!"

The massive device began to light up with excitement! Toaster looked at the magnificent light show with stars in her eyes! The machine hummed with enthusiasm! In a matter of seconds, a red laser erupted from the machine onto the Ruby's gemstone.

At first the laser tickled slightly! "Heeee!" Toaster attempted to stay as still as she could. She closed her eyes in content.

...and than...

Her gemstone began to get itchy! Why was it itching?

The itch turned into a slow droaning pain...which evolved into a sharp stabbing pain...which evolved again into an unbearable horrific pain that spread all over!

"ZED! ZED! IT HURTS! IT'S HURTING ME! NOT RIGHT! YOU SAID IT WOULDN'T HURT! SOMETHING'S WRONG!" Toaster screamed in agony! Her head began to throb!

Agent Zed looked on in terror as a massive amount of red substance got sucked out of the Ruby's forehead, and re-appeared in a small jar connected to the machine!

"DAMN! SHUT IT DOWN! SHUT IT DOWN NOW!" The agent barked commands at his crew, as the laser's power slowly diminished.

Zed ran into the room, and quickly unstrapped his friend from the seat. Toaster fell into the agent's arms-completely exhausted.

The little Gem looked up at the man with hope. "W-Well? Did it work?" The Ruby smiled.

Zed did not respond with the same enthusiasm. Toaster's gemstone no longer had any luster to it...in fact, the stone itself kind of resembled a Gem-shaped piece of pink chalk. The creature's color had diminished too- where there had been a viverently colored healthy looking Ruby before, now stood an incredibly pale pink one. Toaster looked SO pale, in fact, that she almost resembled a Gem that had been rolled about in flour.

Zed wondered if these were minor side effects. "Hmmm...you seem a bit pale, and your Gem looks different...try heating up your hand!"

Toaster did just this- with absolutely no results! "Oh my STARS! It worked! It...it...ACTUALLY worked!" Despite her obvious fatigue, Toaster smiled at Zed- comfortable and relieved for the first time in a LONG time.

Zed quickly apologized for the pain the machine had caused, but Toaster was so happy, she didn't seem to mind! The agent than unscrewed the jar filled with the red plasma substance from the machine. "Here you go Toaster! A momento! I believe this belongs to you!"

The Ruby looked at the jar full of bright red liquid in fascination. This must have been the chemical that had caused her heat problem. The Ruby decided to put the jar into her pocket space for safe keeping...

"KLUNK!" The jar tapped on the Ruby's gemstone. Surprised by this, the Gem looked at Zed- most confused.

"Ahh! Toaster! Your pocket space!" The man seemed disappointed...

"That's ok Zed! I'll just carry the jar normal!" Toaster nodded. If she had lost her pocket space at the sacrifice of keeping her friends safe...well...that was certainly a wonderful trade off for her!

* * *

By the time the helicopters re-arrived at the house, the little Ruby had fallen asleep. One of the MIB agents ended up wrapping up the little alien in a blue blanket- swaddling her so that she would not become cold.

The agent knocked on the front door of the house. Acapella answered looking absolutely furious!

Before she could get a word in edgewise, the agent handed her the bundle, nodded his head in respect, and returned to the helicopter quickly without dictating a word or explanation.

Surprised and confused by this, Acapella looked at her friend's face in the bundle before giving off an audible shriek!

* * *

Several hours passed before Toaster woke up again. She was laying on the couch- completely covered in blankets and heat packs. Confused, the Ruby attempted to rustle out of the mountain of supplies with little success.

The sudden movement DID manage to wake up Yellow Diamond, however. She was asleep on the only part of the couch not covered in stuff. "THE RUBY'S AWAKE!" The small kitten yelled to the heavens!

Imediately, Acapella and Gamma ran to the couch to check up on their incredibly pale friend.

"TOASTER! Are you OK?! You look as white as a sheet!"

"You scared us to DEATH!" Gamma seemed incredibly unhappy. "Those MIB JERKS! Just wait until I get my hands on-"

"-Noes! Gamma! Acapella! Toaster's ok! In fact, I have a suprise!"

The two friends waited in anticipation...before receiving a large bear hug from the Ruby!

"HEEEE...I've always wanted to do that!" The Gem nodded and smiled.

Both friends were incredibly confused. It seemed that Toaster had to explain herself- "See?! See?! YAH! No heat! None! Toaster can hug everyone nows!"

"Wait...Wait...they- got rid of your heat?!" Gamma seemed confused.

"Sorta! Here it is!" Toaster retrieved the bottle of red goop from her swaddling cloth, and proceeded to show it off to the trio. "See? See? Toaster's better now! She can hug, and sleep in beds, and touch photographs, and take care of hurt dogs, and EVERYTHING now! Toaster's a good Gem now! No more fires! Yeh...everything's better! See?" While the Ruby expected her friends to be happy for her, the expression of horror on their faces did not change. "Eh? Ehhh? Why are you not happy?!" The Ruby frowned in disappointment.

"Toaster..." Gamma seemed incredibly sad. "I will always care about you no matter what you're like...but this seems like a HUGE decision! I wish you had talked to us first, before going through with it...I'm...I'm not going to lie. I'm very disappointed in you. I'm glad you're happy and safe...but I liked your heat powers too! You didn't have to change yourself just to make other people happy."

The Ruby frowned. This was not the reaction she was expecting AT ALL.

Acapella seemed somewhat disturbed too. "What did they do to your lovely gemstone Toaster?! It...doesn't shine or sparkle anymore..."

"It's ok Acapella! My gemstone is plain now...but the heat is gone!"

"It's...it's not right." Yellow Diamond shook her head in disapproval. "All Rubies are programmed to need and distribute heat. It one of their only few defense mechanisms. How will you defend yourself in danger?" The kitten inquired.

"Toaster will find a way! She will fight with her bare hands!" The little Gem was beginning to become fairly upset at her friends lackluster attitude toward her personal decision. Gamma sensed this attitude change immediately and sighed in relief before hugging Toaster again. "I-I'm just so happy you're safe! Never scare us like that again!"

"Okays..." No one noticed it as the Ruby hugged the Keronian in return- but her arm's form fluctuated slightly...


	38. Chapter 38

As the days went on, Toaster noted several...extra frustrating side effects to her treatment.

As the Gem attempted to eat some pancakes the next morning, the pre-chewed slush seemed to be drooling down her chin.

Acapella was appalled! "Toaster! Don't be gross!"

"A-Acapella! I-I can't swallow!" Toaster seemed quite upset! Both Acapella and Gamma closed their eyes unpleasantly, as the little Ruby spat globs of pre-chewed pancakes all over everyone.

Acapella swiped the gunk from her face with a massive amount of disgust. "THAT'S IT! NO MORE FOODS FOR YOU!" The Yellow Pearl removed the pale Ruby from the table, and threw some paper towels at her. "Clean yourself up!" Acapella barked, before attempting to fix the remainder of the massive mess.

Completely confused at this odd occurance, Toaster attempted to shape-shift a stomach...

...

...Nothing.

Frustrated, the Ruby spotted Yellow Diamond walking about. She commanded herself to transform into a kitten. Toaster slammed her eyes shut, and concentrated REEEAL hard!

...

...Nothing.

"EGHHHhhhhh..." Toaster expressed a disappointing wail! Yellow Diamond aproched The little Gem inquisitively. "What are you doing Ruby?"

"Yellow Diamond! I...I can't transform!"

"Well I'M not surprised. You shouldn't have messed with your gemstone! Us Diamonds create Gems to be as perfect as possible- you tampered with things you shouldn't have. Not my fault." The snooty kitten walked away smugly.

* * *

The Ruby decided to attempt approaching the large teddy bear Mary had brought over a week prior. Now that she didn't have to worry about fire anymore, she was happy to have a stuffed animal to cuddle!

Toaster grabbed the bear by the hand, and attempted to walk toward the couch. The toy did not move, but Toaster was pulled backwards- yelping in suprise! The Ruby fell on her back. Her form fluctuated slightly as the alien blinked in surprise! Toaster got back up, and surveyed the plush bear. She proceeded to walk behind the toy and push the thing along the floor. The poor creature heaved and huffed with all her strength, before giving up- panting with exhaustion.

The toy hadn't moved an inch.

Frustrated, Toaster decided to get Gamma to help. The teddy felt like it was filled with lead! The Gem began to climb the stairs to gain assistance from her froggy pal!...

* * *

...

Toaster woke up on the couch surrounded by blankets and heating packs again.

"? Huh? Eh? How did Toaster get back here?" The little Gem spoke to herself as her hand started feeling...odd. She glanced at it curiosity, and could see that the limb was fluctuating with static. The kitten had been sleeping at the foot of the couch again, and announced the news loudly that Toaster was awake once more!

Gamma and Accapella came rushing to their friend's side!

"Toaster! Are you alright?!" Gamma was in hysterics!

"We found you passed out on the stairs!" Acapella added with concern.

Toaster smiled. "It's ok guys! Toaster's just...tired-ti-ded-rrrrrrrrd." As the Ruby attempted to say "tired", her form fluctuated so badly, that her speech sounded like a broken sound clip.

All her friends gasped in surprise!

"THAT'S IT! I'm calling the MIB, and giving them a piece of my mind!" Gamma stormed toward the telephone!

"Hold up there Keronian!" Acapella grabbed the frog's arm and thought about the best course of action to take in this situation. "She doesn't need a scientist. She needs a kindergartener."

* * *

Peridot was busy playing fetch with Pumpkin, when the warp pad near her barn activated! The green Gem was pleasantly surprised! She didn't get visitors very often. Perhaps Steven needed assistance with an important mission?!

Peridot ran toward the bright light with excitement!...

...

...and was met with a scene of absolute terror!

It was the Keronian and the Yellow Pearl! They were both carrying the most sickly-looking Ruby the kindergartener had ever seen! "OH MY STARS!" Peridot ran to help the duo with their friend. "Wha-what happened to her? She looks...so pale! Quickly! Get her into the barn quick!"

* * *

Toaster was fading fast. Her form was fluctuateing like crazy! She was trying-desperately to stay conscious.

"How the Stars did this happen?!" Peridot looked panicked. "She looked so healthy a few weeks ago!"

The Keronian answered, quite bluntly: "The MIB tried a new machine on her...told her they could get rid of her heat..."

"A Ruby without heat?! Why the Stars?!"

"Here." Gamma placed the jar full of red heat liquid into the Peridot's hand. "This is her heat here..."

Peridot took the jar quickly, and examined the thing in every direction. "THIS ISN'T HEAT YOU CLODS!"

The Keronian jumped in suprise! "-than what?-"

"THIS IS INJECTOR FLUID!"

Acapella gasped! The frog looked...confused.

The Kindergartener attempted to explain-"It's what keeps Gems alive! We have to inject this stuff into a flourishing soil for a Gem to form!" The Peridot was pumped with absolute rage! "Do you see how your friend's gemstone looks like calcium carbonate right now?! That's because she's NOT a GEM! She's a rock! A rock with juuuust enough injector fluid to keep her form flickering!"

Gamma's eyes became wide with fear! "Well than, FIX her dammit!"

"I-I'm not sure if I can..." The Peridot drooped her head in shame.

There was a moment of grim silence. "I-I could try...I could TRY something!" The Peridot looked up while attempting to put on airs. She approached the flickering Toaster, and poked the Gem's sholder. At this point, the Ruby was so weak, that her form poofed almost instantly from this mild gesture. The Peridot grabbed one of the cleaner buckets in the barn and filled the metallic cylinder with the jar of injector fluid. Peridot than quickly put the faded gemstone in the bucket as well, and bubbled the entire thing in a panic.

She sighed. "There! If we're lucky, the rock will absorb some of the injection fluid, and even if it doesn't, she can't get any worse or reform in this bubble!" Peridot seemed proud of herself. "It's admittedly- a temporary fix until I can find a more permanent solution. Whatever you do- do NOT pop this bubble!" Peridot handed the sphere to Acapella, and nodded in urgency. "I-I am going to try my best to save your friend. Be patient and have hope!"


	39. Chapter 39

Zed was working in his office on some important legal documents. There was nothing terribly abnormal going on...

...That is, until Mary stormed into her manager's office and proceeded to slap the man right across the face in the most violent of matters!

Agent Zed was SO baffled by this gesture, that he was left shocked and speechless. Confused as ever, Zed stared at his subordinate, and simply stated: "MARY?!"

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?!"

"TOASTER! MY GOD ZED! SHE'S FIGHTING DEATH RIGHT NOW!"

"WHAT?!" The man stood in shock. It was obvious he hadn't gotten any recent updates on the Ruby's condition. As far as he knew, the last time he had seen her, she was happy and greatful (if not a bit fatigued).

"I just recieved an (understandably) upset call from her family! Your DAMN machine sucked all of the injector fluid out of her gemstone! That stuff is like liquid life to a Gem! They can't survive without it! She's apparently so weak, she can't even keep her form steady without fluctuating! Her family is desperately trying to get her gemstone to re-absorb her injector fluid. She's a ROCK in a BUCKET Zed! A ROCK in a BUCKET!"

The man thought to himself, before mumbling: "(So THAT'S what that red stuff that came out of the machine was...)"

This mumbled comment, just seemed to make Mary even more upset! "The next time you decide to test your DAMN machines, you think twice before using one of MY patients...ESPECIALLY ones as sweet and innocent as Toaster! You better make this right, you SON OF A BITCH!"

Mary slammed Agent Zed's door with such force, the glass window threatened to shatter.

* * *

Gamma was sitting on his bed, looking at the green bubble with grief. The odd red soup was so thick, he could barely see the gemstone in the bucket. From time to time, the faded rock would resurface...only to dip into the ooze once more. This...this was his daughter now- a rock within a bucket of ooze. The frog was understandably, upset. He was currently unsure if Toaster would survive this ordeal, but felt incredibly guilty that the little Gem was willing to try something this risky...just to feel loved...just to feel normal.

The Keronian began to cry- his tears running down the green bubble.

Acapella knocked on the Keronian's door softly. "Gamma? May I come in?"

The frog sniffed. "You better not- I smell awful." The Keronian chuckled slightly.

"For Stars sake...you think I care about THAT right NOW?" The Yellow Pearl entered the room slowly and solemnly- dispite the horrendous stench. She sat next to the frog on his bed, and glanced at the bubble sadly. "I-I miss her too." Acapella began to cry as well. "She's...always so joyous...so optimistic...so excited about discovering new things. It's gives everyone around her such a fresh breath of new perspective." The Yellow Pearl nodded slowly. "I hope she will be ok."

"Me too...she's such a good Gem. Always has been."

The two friends hugged each other in condolence.

* * *

Yellow Diamond, meanwhile, looked upon the sad scene from the frog's open door. In the past, she may have rolled her eyes or scoffed at someone getting so emotional over a stupid Ruby.

But...but...now...

The kitten began to cry. She thought about how the Ruby had showed her sympathy and kindness...even when she thought Yellow Diamond was just a cat. SHALE...even AFTER her true identity was revealed, Toaster STILL treated her with kindness and love.

Empathy, kindness, love...what a strange feeling. The Diamond had heard over and over again that these feelings were the best feelings in the world- that they were worth fighting for.

If they were the best feelings in the world though...why did they hurt so badly?

* * *

Agent Zed was feeling awful as well. He HAD used a bit of guilt and pressure to encourage Toaster to test the new machine. Deep down though, he DID hope that the mechanism was going to help his friend.

Now, the Agent had to swallow his pride and make some very difficult phone calls- just to confirm this same friend would NOT parish.

He decided to call the Keronian ambassador- Corfifi first.

"OH! ZED! Hello! How are things?!"

"Mrrrf- I'm not going to lie to you Corfifi. Things...could be better. I'm afraid...I've...made a horrendous mistake."

"Oh. Uh...what's wrong?"

Zed looked at the alien with sad eyes. "I have bitten off more than I can chew. Do you remember? When your excellent scientist helped us with Yellow Diamond's sentence?"

"Of course!"

"Well...I was so impressed with your species' tech- I thought I could make a similar machine to help a friend of mine...and now...she's...she's struggling to survive."

The frog seemed surprised at this! "Zed...why didn't you just ask us if you could borrow our tech again?"

The Human shrugged. "I was afraid you would deny my request. It's the Ruby you helped during the trial. She's been wanting to get rid of her thermokinesis for a while now..."

Corfifi sighed. "You attempted to mimic our power zapper...huh?"

The agent nodded sheepishly.

"How...how bad is she?"

"I am told she's on the brink of death- a rock in a bucket of sludge they say..."

"OH! GOODNESS! That...sounds...absolutely horrid...and I'm not even a Gem! If it would ease your guilt, I would be more than happy letting my scientists look at her...she seemed like such a sweet little thing! Considering the Gem rather diminish a major power than gain one, also displays her selfishness!" The frog nodded. "Plus, I have heard that she is Gamama's adopted daughter! An honerary Keronian for sure!" The frog smiled.

"I...would really appreciate that. Thank you."

"I'll send the same scientist, and some helpful tech along to Earth immediately. Tell the Ruby to stay strong." The frog nodded with hope, before hanging up.

The phone call ended much better than expected. Now to call Blue...

Blue Pearl answered the call like always: "H-Hello. This is the Diamond line. May I ask who's calling please?"

"It's Zed. Please put Blue on the phone. It's urgent."

Blue Pearl passed the call along quickly. The Diamond looked down at Zed- most pleased! "OH! Hello Zed! How is my sister doing?"

"I have actually heard some internal reports that she is improving every day!"

"Oh! That's wonderful! Simply marvelous!" The Gem clapped her hands!

"Yes...well...THAT being said, her caretaker is...struggling for her life. She is not doing very well."

"Oh...goodness! I'm so sorry Zed!"

"That's more what I wanted to talk to you about. What do you know about Gem injector fluid?"


	40. Chapter 40

As it turned out, news could span around the galaxy quite quickly if urgent enough. Word spread of the adorable Ruby from the trial being on the brink of death.

From the ashes of tragedy, a mountain of support rose above the occasion. The intergalactic news crews caught wind that Toaster was in medical danger! The reporters proceeded to inform the public of the incident as sort of a "puff piece". They reminded their alien viewers that the Gem had been adopted by the main Keronian in the famous Homeworld VS Keron trial. It was a sweet story of ultimate piece between worlds.

The resulting response was overwhelming!

* * *

It had been several days since Gamma had called the MIB. Toaster's condition hadn't changed in the slightest. The frog's hope was dwindling. Would Toaster stay like this for the rest of forever?

The doorbell rang. Despite his fatigue and depression, the Keronian answered the call sadly. He couldn't imagine who would be visiting him in the middle of the day like this...

As the door opened, the Keronian was met with a massive canyon wall. The frog tilted his head in confusion...figuring he had either lost so much sleep that he was hallucinating, or had finally gone insane with grief.

"Hello!" said the canyon wall. "We're here to help!"

Gamma was baffled! He really WAS going crazy! Shrugging in monotone, he figured he should just go along with his own insanity. "Well, that's very nice of you canyon wall, but I don't think you can fit in the house. I thank you for thinking of us though! I've never been visited by a canyon wall before..."

There was an awkward pause, before the massive slab of earth was shoved slightly to the side- revealing three incredibly tall Peridots.

The Keronian looked at the trio in surprise! The green Gems stared back- very much amused that the Keronian believed them to be a sentient slab of cliffside!

"Ah! This makes much more sense!" The frog blushed in embarrassment.

The frog took one quick look behind the trio, and nearly jumped out of his own skin in surprise! There was a MASSIVE crowd outside- 100 creatures at least-ALL alien. Some were typically friendly around Keronians, others had witnessed war and spats with the species. There were also dozens of alien camera crews, a massive amount of foreign objects, and a ring of diverse alien ships surrounding the house! The Keronian slammed the front door in a panic, quite suddenly, before staring at Acapella in absolute fear! The Pearl stared back at the frog completely confused.

"Oh MERCY! Acapella! We have to go! Quick! Grab Toaster's bubble and Yellow Diamond!"

"What's going on?!"

"We're completely surrounded by species from across the cosmos! I KNEW this would happen eventually if I ripped that tag off my mattress! What a FOOL I've been!"

The Yellow Pearl looked at the frog sarcastically. "I HIGHLY doubt that massive crowd is out there because you ripped a tag off of your matress..."

There was another knock on the door. "Honey? This is your mom Prolulu! Everything's ok...please open the door..."

"Oh Stars! They got to my parents!" Gamma went pale.

"Oh for FRACK'S sake!" Acapella reopened the door, and nodded at Gamma's mom who was holding a beautiful arangement of flowers. "See Gamma? Flowers!" As the Pearl acknowledged this fact, the Keronian slowly emerged from his hiding spot behind the couch.

* * *

As it turns out, the massive crowd came bearing gifts and various advanced alien tech in hopes of healing Toaster and making the Keronian's family feel better during their time of crisis. Gamma was suddenly relieved that their house was kind of off the beaten trail. The Humans would probably experience seizures if they saw this many diverse aliens in the same place at the same time.

What happened next was a blur of chaos.

Some creatures simply entered the home, put a gift on the kitchen table, and wished the family well.

Other aliens had actually brought tech and other healing machinery. There were the Peridots from earlier, several Keronian scientists, and a couple of species that had healing plant life or animals. They asked to be shown the bubble holding Toaster. Gamma was hesident at first, but finally caved in and revealed the bucket filled with injector fluid and the gemstone. The group of help politely nudged Gamma out of his own room. Reassuring the Keronian that they would try everything in their power to save his daughter. The Peridots attempted to explain how their species used injector fluid, while the Keronians attempted to explain and determine which tools should be utalised to help turn the bucket of sludge, back into an adorable Gem.

* * *

Gamma ended up being interviewed by multiple alien news channels. The creature was understandably overwhelmed and elated!

"This...this is so unexpected! I...I don't know what to say..." The Keronian began to weep. "Thank you! Thank you everybody! I can't believe how many folks came out in support of Toaster! It means so much..." The frog nodded in sympathy.

* * *

After a majority of the camera crews and sympathetic spectators left, Acapella, Gamma, and the Keronian's family were left to wait and hope.

Gamma was pacing and chewing on his hands in nervousness. From time to time, a Peridot or Keronian would rush out of the bedroom, grab a needed tool, and retreat back into the room. At one point, a Peridot came out with a medium injector filled with some red goo. Gamma wanted to follow...of course, but was held back by Acapella.

The Pearl shook her head. She knew the Peridots needed to consentrate, and Gamma would just slow down the process that could be time sensitive.

Gamma looked out the front window as the massive slab of canyon face was injected with the substance.

* * *

Several more hours later, an unknown tall alien species came downstairs holding a MASSIVE glass dome. Acapella looked outside as the dome was lowered over the cliff face. The creature messed with some machinery on the glass. It was set to 400, before the alien nodded to themself in satisfaction and proceeded to retreat back into the house.

To the suprise of the family, the lawn underneath the dome began to grow wildly...as if in fast motion. As the plants grew, the numbers on the device declined. When it hit "0", the odd species returned, lifted the glass dome, and pulled away the invasive plant life. The slab of canyon began to rumble with anticipation!

From the massive rock emerged a Ruby! Asleep and peaceful.

Gamma jumped with excitement as the alien carried the small creature inside!

"Toaster? TOASTER!"

The Keronian was ignored entirely. Dissapointment set in as the Ruby was returned to the bedroom.

* * *

Several more hours passed. Nighttime had come and gone-morning broke. The whole family was exausted, but refused to sleep.

Finally- FINALLY- all of the aliens came out of the bedroom looking absolutely fatigued.

Gamma stood up in anticipation! The group smiled with satisfaction!

The Keronian ran into his room, and bore witness to a heathy (but tired) Ruby resting in his small bed.

"T-Toaster? Toaster!" The Keronian ran inside, and embraced his daughter with relief!

"Gamma...I was asleep...for a long times..."

"Yes! Yes you were!" The Keronian cried. "Oh...I'm so happy...I'm so happy you're okay...my brave little Toaster..." Gamma hugged his friend, never wanting to let go!

* * *

 _ **Ok! So...to all my readers, this story is almost done! I would love to thank anyone who has supported me throughout this massive undertaking, and also ask you guys a question!**_

 ** _I'm curious to see how many people would be interested in me continuing the AWTH series! I don't have very many more ideas for LONG stories like this one, but I have plenty of ideas for shorts and silly little side-stories! If you would like to see more, give a shout out in the comment section_**!


	41. Chapter 41

It took several days for Toaster to recover. To the Gem's frustration, Gamma insisted that the doctors give the little Ruby her ENTIRE arsional of powers back- which included her full spectrum of thermokinesis.

When Toaster asked why, the frog responded that he wanted her to know that he loved her...just the way she was! Gamma had every confidence that the Ruby would be able to control her heat's full potential...eventually.

The frog also wanted to make sure all of Toaster's other special talents had recovered fully as well. Sometimes he would ask her to turn into a kitten, lift something incredibly heavy, make a fireball, or take one of the massive glass "sand balls" out of her gemstone.

To his relief, the Gem seemed very much like her old self!

* * *

Several days later, Agent Zed decided to visit the Ruby. The man sheepishly knocked on the front door- carrying a gift basket filled with fancy candy, meat, and cheese. Zed had heard that Toaster was recovering nicely, and figured that apologies were in order.

As the door opened, it revealed an incredibly pissed off Gamma and Acapella- standing side by side.

"What do YOU want?" The Kironian was definitely NOT happy to see the agent.

"Oh, um...I wanted to give you this gift basket-" The man handed the basket over to Acapella "-and I also wanted to see how Toaster was doing. I heard she was feeling better..."

"Strange..." Gamma responded "...I have something to give you too..."

The frog immediately jumped up to the agent's full height, and planted a massive knuckle sandwich right on the Human's left eye! Zed flew backwards and landed hard several feet away from the front door. The punch left a nice shiner on the man's face. Zed groaned in pain, before rubbing his head. "...alright...alright...I'll admit...I probably deserved that..." The man got up and reapproached the doorframe sheepishly.

"Gamma! I'm surprised at you!" Acapella looked at the Keronian, slightly appalled! "-Everyone knows that a male Human's weak spot is here..." ...and with that, the Pearl proceeded to kick Zed directly below the belt, causing the man to cry slightly and fall over in intense pain.

"Ahh...yes...I see!" The Keronian nodded in understanding.

Zed managed to emit a pathetic "squeak!" while staying in a fetal position.

"Mmmph. Toaster is doing much better. Thanks for the wonderful basket." The Pearl nodded. "I think we're even now."

"Don't you ever mess with my daughter again! Asshole..." Gamma grunted to himself before the duo slammed the door in Zed's face.

As the agent layed on the doorstep, he wanted to be angry...but reminded himself that he probably would have done the same thing if someone had almost accidentally killed HIS kid. Zed eventually crawled with shame back toward the MIB helicopter. The pilot chuckled. "They got 'cha good...huh Zed?"

"Just drive..." Zed grumbled.

* * *

Toaster began to eat again. The Ruby took advantage of Acapella's sympathy, and started asking for junk food.

"I want cake!"

"Toaster...you have to eat the brussel sprouts first!" Gamma scolded.

"...but WHHHYYY?!"

"Because! They make you strong!"

"I'm already strong! I want cake!"

Gamma sighed.

Acapella ended up bringing a bowl of brussel sprouts. Toaster pouted, and crossed her arms. "I cooked them well, and put butter on top. It makes them taste better. You can have cake afterwards." The Pearl nodded.

* * *

When the Ruby began to wander around the house again, she started digging through the massive pile of gift baskets that had been left by her fans. Gamma woke up one morning and wandered downstairs, to find Toaster and Yellow Diamond asleep among a massive pile of stuffed animals- stomachs filled to the brim with fancy nuts and cheese.

The Keronian was incredibly unamused. He knew that the gargantuan amount of food was meant for everyone, and would probably result in a stomachache.

* * *

The healthier Toaster became, the more nervous Gamma looked. He knew that as soon as the crisis was over, the trio would be forced to hunt Human poachers again.

Toaster noted the Keronian's change in demeanor. "What's wrong Gamma? You looked worried..."

"Hmm? Oh. It's just that...I'm worried about having to hunt down those alien kidnappers again. I just wish there was a way of deturing the poachers without having to get so purposely violent..."

The Ruby thought for a second..."OH! Toaster has an idea!" The little Gem clapped her hands with enthusiasm!

* * *

Several months later a commercial aired on intergalactic television:

Toaster happily walked onto screen and waved at the invisible audience. "Hi! My name is Toaster! I wanted to thank EVERYONES for helping me get SUPER healthy again...but I also wanted to talk to you about a serious problem! YEH..." The Gem nodded, before continuing: "Lots of aliens have been taking Humans from their natural habitat, and away from their families!"

Several pictures of upset-looking Humans appeared on screen.

"As you can see, taking Human cubs from their families is not only illegal, but makes the creatures super sad!"

The commercial cut back to the little Gem now holding an adorable puppy...wagging its tail while looking as cute as possible. "You knows what Earth aminals DO need homes though?! Creatures like this Woof! Every year, thousands of Earth Woofs and Mews parish because there aren't enough homes! Ask the Galactic Council about adopting a Woof or Mew today!"

Toaster smiled, and made the puppy wave at the camera!

* * *

The public service announcement played on intergalactic tv every so often, and actually ended up being super successful! The commercial was just so horribly adorable, that there was an imediate rush and interest of aliens wanting to adopt puppies and kittens. Even places like the ASPCA were having difficulty providing the MIB agents with enough adoptable animals to meet demand!

Sarah didn't quite understand who the strange agents in suits were, but she DID know that the unwanted animals were being adopted quickly and successfully.

"I don't know WHAT you did Toaster, but you must explain to your friends in suits, that we have to HEAL the animals BEFORE they take them to the adoption center!" Sarah looked exausted. "Honestly, there's now a waiting list for adoptions! People are adopting faster than we can prep the animals! Not that I'm complaining though! Good job Toaster!"

Sarah ruffled the Ruby's hair. "Heeeeeeeee..." Toaster seemed proud of herself.

* * *

As the weeks crawled on, Toaster's bedroom was fixed up. The burnt items were tossed.

To the surprise of the family, Pearl visited with a complete set of fire-proof bed sheets and blankets for a California King-sized bed. She claimed she had handmade the items- which is why it had taken her so long to deliver them. To the absolute joy of Toaster, a new "Fred the Slice Of Bread" plush, and her animal books were also replaced...they were identical in every way except for smell.

"They smell...different Pearl!" Toaster tilted her head in confusion.

Her friend nodded: "I sprayed them with a special fire-proof brew. The smell should dissipate with time." Toaster hugged Pearl super hard with thanks!

Indeeed, everything was looking up once more!

Just another day for a couple of aliens with trapper hats.

* * *

 _ **...and that's ANOTHER fic in the bag! I would like to give a special shout out to my commenters and supporters on this project- VonSmore, The Lampman, Fanfic-Rick42, Vanessa Masters, Karl Hadrika, CeruleanIntrospection, and Axolotlking! (As well as all my mystery readers and followers too!)**_

 ** _I have some good news! While I don't have any current ideas for another HUGE AWTH story, a LOT of **people s** eem interested in me writing several short stories involving the characters I have grown to love! There are still a lot of loose ends to tie up, like:_**

 ** _What happened to Yellow Diamond? What do the mysterious extra guns Gamma made in Damage Control look like? Will Toaster get a new Pair-of-keys?_**

 ** _I am hoping to work on a small anthology compiling some MORE AWTH shorts in the near future! So if you guys want to see our heroes in action once more, I'll probably be working on that next! Huzzah!_**

 ** _Thanks again everyone!- The Toonfreak_**


End file.
